


the hearth (a home to return to)

by sleepyshiba



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Demigods, F/F, Greek AU, Multi, PJO AU, Percy Jackson AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2019-11-23 10:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 71,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyshiba/pseuds/sleepyshiba
Summary: Pretty girls that could kick her ass?Magical creatures and an even magical-er camp?Dangerous mythological monsters out for her demigod blood?What was she gonna do, say no?Well actually… the last one didn’t sound so pleasant but hey! Can’t win ‘em all, right?/a twice x pjo aucrossposted on AFF under iarenhi





	1. prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i started this as a draft on 12/8/18 and i've finally managed to finish writing on 5/28/19  
> after months of writing and concept planning lol i'm so happy to be able to post this story!  
> i'll try to aim for updates every 1 or 2 weeks, hope you enjoy! 
> 
> edit 8/21/19: just wanted to add that this is basically a road trip fic as the quest will take the demigods throughout the US lol  
> i haven't been to the majority of the places i wrote about in the upcoming chapters so i did a lot of research into them. if there are any errors that i wrote about, please feel free to correct me! i don't want to have any inaccuracies or cause any misunderstandings even though it is fictional story.

_ To find what you seek, you must delve, _

 

_ The clues hidden inside Hercules’ Twelve,  _

 

_ The haven is cursed, to undo what is done, _

 

_ To reverse the acts, restore the rays of the Sun,   _

 

_ The symbol of the Sea, its three prongs scattered,  _

 

_ Your guide is in three, beware the black matter,  _

 

_ Child of Fire, flames you must embrace,  _

 

_ For it is key in revealing evil’s face.   _


	2. Momo meets two metal-bullfighters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo's going through the woes of a normal college student, until she encounters something entirely out of this world — or maybe an entirely different world she's had no clue about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i read the percy jackson books and the heroes of olympus books as i went through middle school and high school. i fell in love with the series and it's always been a fandom dear to me ever since   
> i had the wild idea of a samo fic using the demigod au concept a couple months back. what i thought would be a little one shot turned into a full-blown story lmao   
> also, i'm not that good at writing romance so sorry if it's really cheesy or cringey lmfao   
> i hope you guys enjoy reading this story as much as i had a blast writing each chapter! i have plans about a sequel or maybe even a trilogy lmao but it depends if i actually write it plus i have like 2 or 3 fics i'm working on at the same time (rip me lol)
> 
> here we go! the first chapter :D

Momo stretched her arms upwards, groaning in satisfaction when the tension slowly eased out of her body. 

Her laptop illuminated a portion of the room, enough to maintain a relaxed ambience. Her college website sat there in an open tab right next to the youtube page. 

Another satisfied groan slipped out as her arms let out a popping sound. 

She was chilling in her college dorm trying to pick a program. _Trying_ was the key word. 

The semester was over and all she needed to do now was to pick some kind of activity to do over the break. 

After a couple hours of attempted researching and watching videos on the internet instead, her stomach growled. Seeing that nothing productive would be happening any time soon, she headed out, intent on filling her stomach at the campus cafeteria. 

_Good thing the food court stays open late._

 

Dressed in a big comfy sweater and some track pants, Momo strided casually through the campus. It was the Fall season and the trees in New York were just beginning to change their colors. The lines of trees were mixed with pretty shades of green, yellow, and orange that still left her in awe sometimes. 

The canteen wasn’t too far from her dorm but on this night, it felt particularly distant. 

Momo was walking when she heard a hissing sound, like steam coming out of a pipe, followed by what she thought was metallic clanking. She turned her head, curious on what could be making the sound at this time. 

 

She instantly regretted it. 

 

About 50 yards off away from her stood a giant bronze mechanical bull. The bronze bull was about half the size of an elephant. And Momo had only ever seen an elephant in person once at the zoo. The thing was massive! 

 _Well, that’s_ _new._

Maybe she didn’t get the memo about the shiny new contraptions… actually, when _was_ the last time she checked her college email? 

 

It stared straight at Momo while she stood with her mouth gaping open. She didn’t know _how_ or _why_ a giant mechanical bull was on campus. 

Actually, she didn’t want to know at all! Not with the way its red eyes were glaring at her. 

Momo knew she had to get away from it. She’s seen enough videos on YouTube to know that bulls were hilariously dangerous. She didn’t want to know what a _metal_ bull could do. 

She backed away slowly. Momo held her breath, hoping the bull couldn’t hear how hard her heart was hammering in her chest.  

The bull hissed out hot steam from its nostrils—more like metallic vents, really. One of its legs started to hoof at the ground as it prepared to charge. 

“ _Shiiiiiit_!” 

Momo spun around and _ran_. She didn’t know where to go but it was definitely going to be as far away as she could get from the thing. 

The bull let out an angry and menacing roar as it charged. Momo started sprinting, keeping a good distance between her and the bull. 

 

Now, Momo was a _good_ runner. She was on the track team in high school back in Japan. She was even offered a scholarship that brought her all the way to New York!  

 _Bulls_ however, were _NOT_ on the track team. The bronze heap of metal was gaining on her—and gaining fast! 

“No, no, no, no—!” 

Momo chanted in a panic as the bull’s sharp horns were inches away from her rear. 

 

“INCOMING!” 

 

Just as Momo thought she’d be rammed in the ass, a golf cart shot out of nowhere and slammed right into the bull, effectively t-boning it. 

The thundering sound of a collision rang out in the night air. 

Momo had ducked in time thanks to the warning; she dropped to the ground with a yelp, hands cradling her head and curling into a ball. 

 

After a hot second, she looked up to see that the occupants had dived out of the cart before it hit the bull. 

A girl got up from the ground, brushing herself off like it was nothing. Another girl was laid sprawled next to her. 

“ _This_ is why we let Jeongyeon drive!” 

The girl standing up laughed at the words of the prone girl on the floor. She helped her up before doing the same to Momo. 

“Watch out, the fight isn’t over yet.” 

Girl-who-shouldn’t-drive said. She then proceeded to whip out a golden glowing sword out of nowhere. 

“Whoa…what...” 

Surprisingly, this didn’t shock Momo that much. The giant mechanical bull took precedence over that. 

Girl #2 looked back at Momo with a gentle, radiant smile. “Don’t worry. We’re here to help you.” 

She didn’t know her that well—hell, they just met!—but Momo believed her. How could someone with a smile like the sun lie to her? 

 

Girl #1 brandished her sword as the bull got back on its... _feet? Hooves?_ It let out another irritated roar, more steam hissing from it this time. 

The bull kicked up its legs before it charged again. Girl #1 did the unthinkable in Momo’s mind and charged at the bull with a fierce battle cry. 

“What—“ 

Momo muttered a small cry of disbelief as Girl #1 jumped on the bull’s head, using it as a launching pad to flip herself onto its back. Once the bull realized there was something on its back, it started bucking. Despite the rough treatment, the girl easily sank her sword into the bull’s metal back before leaping off—all the while crackling madly. 

“Don’t mind her. She’s usually like this in battle.” Girl #2 chuckled as Momo stared at the scene with confused awe. 

_Who are these people?_

“I’m Jihyo.” Jihyo then pointed at the girl on the bucking bull. “And that’s Nayeon.” 

_Oh… nevermind._

 

 

//

 

 

Nayeon repeatedly dodged the metal beast’s attacks before stabbing it vigorously. In this case, the best damage was internal; Jihyo had mentioned a power switch mechanism hidden inside the center. 

The outline of her body gradually glowed dark red and it remained for the remainder of the fight. 

This was different from fighting monsters. Usually the monsters would disintegrate with a few good stabs from her trusty celestial bronze sword. Mechanical creations of Hephaestus took a different approach; Rather than a one-and-done fight, they needed to be shut down or completely obliterated. 

The bull let out groans and hisses of steam as Nayeon added a few more stabbings. 

“Man, you’re one thick piece of metal!” She reared back with a yelp as a puff of hot steam got too close to her face. 

A loud _click!_ was heard after her last thrust. 

“Finally!” Nayeon gleefully shouted as the bull slowly shut down. Its glowing red eyes dimmed before its hulking body slumped in a heap of bronze metal and curling wisps of steam. Nayeon relaxed and sheathed her sword with a twist, where it shrunk and reappeared as her ring. 

 

 

//

 

 

Momo watched as Nayeon approached them. With a happy grin, like she _didn’t_ just slay a rampaging metal bull, she introduced herself. “Hi, I’m Nayeon!” 

Momo stared blankly at the two in front of her, wondering if this was all a college-stress-induced dream that she was having. 

_...maybe I’m still in my dorm, dozing off in front of my laptop…_

She jumped a little, tentatively responding when she realized that they were waiting for her. “I’m Momo…” 

Nayeon looked at Jihyo before chuckling. “Well, at least she didn’t faint like the last one.” 

Jihyo nudged her companion before shooting another sunshine-smile at Momo. “C’mon, we should get outta here before more monsters show up.” 

That snapped her out of it quickly. “Huh! There’s more?!” 

“Yes, if we don’t skedaddle right now!” Nayeon glanced around, keen and alert like she’s done this a dozen times. Her hand flexed and her ring gleamed in the moonlight. Meanwhile, Jihyo gave her a look of baffled amusement and murmured, “Who even says skedaddle?” 

Jihyo turned to Momo with a dazzling smile and big swirling eyes. “We’ll explain on the way. Promise.” 

Momo looked at the two girls she just met, literally out of nowhere. They looked confident and experienced enough for this whole ordeal to not be a prank. She glanced back at the heap of bronze metal that moments prior, was ready to turn her into… well, whatever metal bulls eat! She turned back to the two who were waiting for her answer. 

 

Well, what was she gonna do? Say no? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :)  
> my twt's @sleepyshiba1


	3. Momo involuntarily enrolls in a summer camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sup! enjoy this chapter lol  
> for any and all kind of info used or references made in this story, i utilized the non-fictional info from educational websites about real places and the fictional stuff from the PJO Riordan wiki and the books themselves

Jihyo was driving them eastward, in a light blue delivery van that said ‘Delphi Strawberry Service’ on the outside. 

_Thank God— er… the Gods?_

Momo was slowly wrapping her head about the idea of Gods and Goddesses and Demigods and the rest of the Greek realm. Don’t even get her started on the Roman camp—Nayeon went on a whole detailed spiel for the Roman demigods. 

Whoever’s up there, she was just thankful that Nayeon wasn’t driving. Momo had seen the front of the golf cart before they left and oof, it was _not_ pretty.

 

(Thunder rumbled in the distance.

Momo looked up confused—there wasn’t a single cloud in the night sky.) 

 

She settled in the backseat of the van with her duffel bags. The two demigods had helped her pack up her dorm before hightailing it outta campus.

Momo looked out to see the passing New York cityscape.

_Guess I know what I’m doing for semester break._

 

 

//

  


“Wait. Won’t people see the Bull just laying there?”

“Nope!” Nayeon popped the ‘p’ cheerfully. She held one of the bull’s metal horns up, inspecting it as she put a foot up on her side of the dashboard.

_A spoil of war._

She attached the trophy to her belt. Maybe she’ll give it to Chaeyoung. After all, it was Hephaestus who made the Colchis Bull. Why not give it to one of his children?

“The Mist prevents mortals from seeing the true form of the Colchis Bull. Gotta love magic!”

“They’ll probably see another golf cart or something.” Jihyo elaborated. “Anything but the truth.”

Momo nodded at the explanation before being cut off with a hiss from Nayeon.

 

Nayeon held her hands up, they were shaking a bit. The skin on her hands were burnt red. Momo only noticed now that Nayeon wasn’t glowing dark red anymore.

“Dad’s blessing finally wore off, I guess.” Nayeon remarked as she inspected her wounds.

Jihyo locked eyes with Momo through the rear-view mirror. “Momo, can you pass the plastic zipped bag behind you?”

Momo turned around and spotted the bag. There were small squares inside, a golden brown color but more golden than anything else. “What is it?”

“Ambrosia. The food of the Gods.” Jihyo answered. “It can accelerate the healing process of almost any injury but it’s extremely lethal to mortals. Can you pass Nayeon a square?”

Momo did as Jihyo asked. Nayeon popped a small square in her mouth and after a moment or two, the burn marks started to fade.

Momo’s eyes were wide as she watched the injury fade in seconds. “What was that glow from earlier?”

“Oh, it’s a blessing from one of the Gods. My old man’s Ares, the God of War. He helps me out during my battles…” Nayeon seemed to pause. A somber expression settled on her face briefly as she added, “...but only if I’m worthy.”

Momo didn’t know what to make of that. Before she could respond, Nayeon returned to her earlier cheerful nonchalance.

Momo looked at Jihyo next. Jihyo got the hint and introduced herself. “I’m a Daughter of Apollo.”

Momo’s mouth opened in an ‘o’ shape, as if she just realized something. “Ooh, so that’s why I thought your smile was so bright and pretty.”

Jihyo blushed a little, she wasn’t expecting that. Nayeon giggled in her seat. “Yeah, she gets that a lot.”

It was quiet until Nayeon fiddled with the van’s radio.

“So, um… is there anything else I need to know?”

“Oh! Yeah, there’s…”

  


//

  


Momo read the sign they passed a while back, _‘Long Island, New York’_.

The van passed another sign soon after. It read ‘ _D_ _elphi Strawberry Service_ ’ and Jihyo let out a sigh of relief. A brief thrum of power was present as they crossed the property line of the valley and through to the other side of the translucent barrier.

Momo pressed her face against the window. She barely even noticed the barrier but she certainly felt it.

“Phew! We made it! The magical border should protect us from any more monsters.”

Nayeon spread her arms out with a cheesy smile. “Momo, welcome to Camp Half-Blood!”

Momo smiled genuinely, comforted by their silly enthusiasm. She looked out the window to see strawberry fields that marked the start of the valley.

In the distance was a hill and on one side of it, a tall pine tree stood. A golden fleece shimmered as it hung on a branch of the pine tree. Momo saw a puff of smoke coming from below the tree and could only make out a large creature laid underneath it.

“That’s Peleus, the dragon. He guards the Golden Fleece and the magical borders.”

On the other side of the hill stood a tall marble statue. From inside the van, she could make out its distinct womanly features.

“We call that Half-Blood Hill. We call the huge pine tree Thalia’s Tree and the statue is the _actual_ Athena Parthenos. It’s a long story about those two, I’ll tell you over dinner.”

Dinner, that’s right. In the midst of everything that happened, Momo totally forgot that she left her dorm in the first place to get some food. Her body betrayed her then as her stomach growled loudly.

“Looks like you’ll be getting that story real soon.” Jihyo threw her head back in laughter and the two joined in.

 

Jihyo parked the van near the farmhouse before leading them towards the main camp. “I think dinner is just about to start.”

They picked up the pace and hurried along the path. When they got to the main hub of the camp, Momo’s feet came to a stop.

In front of her was a big marble gateway. Two marble columns stood upright on either side of the path; a few vines and flowers clung onto the sides, formed from over the years. The marble slab connecting the top of the columns had Greek lettering engraved on it and somehow Momo knew what it said: _CAMP HALF-BLOOD._

“Whoa…” She just had to stop for the view.

The camp was bigger than she expected. A thought popped up; it was probably the Mist that blocked the rest of the camp from the outside.

From where she was standing, she saw rows of cabins, training fields, and big Greek-styled buildings. Honestly, she thought it looked more like a small town that was nestled in-between the valley. Surrounding said small town was the rest of the valley, which consisted of the tall and thick forest trees and the creek that cut through the middle of it.

Jihyo and Nayeon grinned at her awed expression. “C’mon, we can give you the tour tomorrow. Let’s get dinner now!”

 

They wasted no more time. From there, Jihyo lead them past a sandpit that contained a volleyball court and a huge Greek building that was a little ways from it.

“That’s usually for arts and crafts. Sometimes we paint or sculpt sculptures.” Nayeon called out.

Momo saw a big two-story house on her left. It was the only building that wasn’t styled in Greek marble.

“This is The Big House aka camp headquarters. The camp directors reside here. War councils or any kind of counseling is held inside. Oh! There’s also the infirmary. You can usually find me in there.”

“Oh, right.” She drawled out the word in fascination. “Apollo’s got healing powers, right?”

“Right!” Jihyo bobbed her head.

 

The three followed the trail north. The rows of cabins Momo saw earlier from a distance seemed to have doubled.

Up close, Momo saw that the cabins were placed in a large U-shape. Similar to the Greek letter, Omega: Ω.

All of the cabins faced a commons area that was about the size of a soccer field. In the middle of the field was a hearth; a warm fire blazed in the huge stone-lined fire-pit. Some chairs and tables were set up surrounding it.

“And here are the cabins. All demigods stay in here.” Nayeon suddenly grinned at Momo's expression, as if knowing what she was thinking. “Trust me, it’s bigger on the inside.”

“You’re allowed to visit the other cabins, even if they aren’t your parent’s.” Jihyo added in.

“The campfire in the middle is Hestia’s Hearth. The fire there never goes out.”

They kept walking. Momo noticed a lake on her right and the creek that lead up to it. As she stared at the lake she felt a sudden pulling in her gut.

_Wow, I must be really hungry._

“The lake’s a fun place to go. The water naiads are nice too! Just don’t litter near them. Actually, just don’t litter in general.” Jihyo shuddered as if remembering an episode.  

 

The three walked a little further before seeing the glow of fire and hearing sounds of chatter.

“There’s the Dining Pavilion! Finally.”

Momo followed behind Nayeon and Jihyo, mainly so she could take in the sights and scents. Everything was still so new to her. It kinda felt like college orientation all over again.

The Dining Pavilion was literally an outside courtyard. There were no walls or roof, just Greek marble columns that lined the edges and torches that blazed around them. It was also situated on a cliff that overlooked the sea.

Momo calculated the distance between the cabins and here. _Hmmm. Not too far to go for a midnight snack._

The din of dozens of demigods grew as the three approached the courtyard.

“Ah, Chiron’s here. Awesome.”

“C’mon, we’ll talk to Chiron before getting some grub. He’s one of the camp directors.”

Momo straightened up unconsciously. She noticed some stares she got from some campers. They were friendly enough so she took it as the usual welcoming they gave for all the new and bewildered demigods finding out about their heritage for the first time.

They made their way through the decorated dining tables—more like picnic tables with high-quality tablecloths—before stopping at a long table. Momo guessed this was where the camp directors sat.

“Chiron, we’re back.” Jihyo addressed the occupants of the table.

“Ah, welcome back children.” A mature and deep but kind voice greeted them. The man Jihyo had addressed turned to them and— _wait a second!_

Momo had to do a double take at his form. He wasn’t a man but a _centaur._ In the flesh!

Sure, Nayeon had told her about other mythical creatures during the car ride but knowing is one thing, seeing is a whole other story.

Momo composed herself, hoping that no one noticed. Chiron chuckled low, a kind and knowing glint in his eye. Momo took it as ‘this has happened many times before and I am not offended’.

_Well... I hope it is._

“You’re just in time for dinner.” Chiron said. “I’m afraid it’s a little late for a tour right now.”

Chiron looked to Jihyo and asked, “Claimed or unclaimed?” To which Jihyo answered “Unclaimed.”

The centaur hummed a noncommittal sound and said, “We’ll get you settled in the Hermes cabin tonight.”

“No worries, Chiron.” Nayeon had slung an arm over Momo’s shoulder, and Jihyo stood close by her side. She appreciated their protectiveness, especially now that she was technically in a new and strange place. “Me and Jihyo can give her the tour tomorrow.”

“Excellent. You must be hungry, Miss…”

“Hirai. Momo Hirai.”

“Yes, Miss Hirai, go ahead and sit with the Hermes table. Enjoy your dinner. We can talk more tomorrow. I imagine your stressed body _and_ mind might appreciate some food and rest.”

Momo was glad he mentioned food. Adrenaline was all that was keeping her standing right now.

 

Nayeon and Jihyo led her away after Chiron gave them a nod of departure.

“Usually we have to sit at our designated tables but Chiron lets us sit wherever we want after the first 15 minutes.”

“Ooo you can meet our friends!”

“Fair warning—some of them are as crazy as her.” Jihyo stage whispered to Momo. She giggled at Nayeon’s fake-offended look.

“Please,” Nayeon flipped her hair in a faux dramatic fashion, playing along. “You all would be utterly BORED without me.”

“Yup. And probably still sane too.” Jihyo agreed readily.

As they passed through the pavillion, Momo noticed the symbols on each table. She knew that they were the symbols of the Gods somehow. It was probably her demigod blood coming into play.

The three stopped at a table adorned with a golden tablecloth; Hermes. A brown haired girl rose to meet them with a grin. She had shoulder length hair and twinkling eyes that screamed mischief.

Momo liked her already.

“Momo, this is Jeongyeon, Daughter of Hermes. She’ll take care of you until the first 15 minutes are over.”

Nayeon patted her arm and said, “Good luck.”

Momo waved goodbye to the duo before sitting down next to Jeongyeon. Jihyo already told her about the determining process. All unclaimed demigods are suppose to stay with the Hermes cabin until they were claimed by their parent. It made sense, since Hermes was the patron of travelers after all.

“Nice to meet you. I hope Nayeon wasn’t the one to drive you guys back.” Jeongyeon snickered at the thought.

“Oh no. We made sure she didn’t.” Momo burst into laughter as she remembered the earlier incident. “Can’t say the same for the golf cart though.”

“Golf cart?” Jeongyeon’s eyebrows rose up. “ _Please_ , tell me more.”

She grinned as she recounted the way Nayeon took on the Colchis Bull with only a golf cart and her celestial bronze sword.

“No way!” Jeongyeon laughed loudly with her. “Oh! I almost forgot, the food.”

“Follow me.” Momo walked by Jeongyeon’s side as she explained.

“The wood nymphs serve all of the food here, usually BBQ. Lots of healthy food too, cause you know, they’re wood nymphs.” Jeongyeon handed her a plate, gesturing to grab what she wanted.

When they were done, Momo was confused when Jeongyeon led them to the central fire in a ridiculously big bronze brazier instead of back to the Hermes table.

Jeongyeon saw Momo’s face and smiled. “Before we eat, we have to pay tribute to the Gods by scrapping a portion of our food into the fire. Apparently, they like the smell.”

She shrugged with a lopsided smile. “You can offer prayers or ask for some advice. Sometimes they listen and reply, sometimes they don’t.”

Jeongyeon demonstrated with her own plate before encouraging Momo. She mimicked the action and whispered some words—mostly thanks for her new found friends and hopes for a quick sign of her parentage soon.

They walked back to the table and Jeongyeon introduces her to the rest of the Hermes kids as they ate. Everybody talked about their next pranks and what went on in the camp recently. Momo liked them. She appreciated the way they included her like she’s been here for years.

  


//

  


A bit of time passed. Jeongyeon showed her the enchanted goblets that could be filled with whatever she desired. The best thing about them? They never go empty.

(When Jeongyeon told her about the magical cups, Momo almost didn’t believe it.

She hesitated before speaking what she really wanted to drink.

Her cup steamed as it filled up with hot liquid. Momo smiled as she smelt the familiar scent. She blew into it before taking a sip.

“So,” Jeongyeon asked curiously. “What did you wish for?”

“Green tea.” Momo had a reminiscent smile.

Jeongyeon was a little taken back, she didn’t expect that. “Just... green tea?”

“Yeah. The way my mom makes it.” Momo simply said.

“Ah.” Jeongyeon nodded and said nothing else. She’s been there before.)

 

Jeongyeon looked up as some campers started moving around. “Oh, I guess 15 minutes has passed. Let’s go join the others.”

The two moved to another table, one without a symbol this time. Nayeon and Jihyo were already there and there were 5 other girls sitting with them.

“Momo! You survived!” Nayeon threw her hands up with glee.

“The Hermes kids weren’t so bad.” Momo grinned like a kid. “They thought me how to pick a lock!”

Two of the girls laughed along. Jihyo looked exasperated, “Not you too.”

Jeongyeon had a sheepish smile. “Sorry, I couldn’t help myself.”

Momo sat down at the table, Nayeon was just starting the introductions.

 

“The tall one there is Tzuyu, Daughter of Apollo. She’s a genius with a bow, even without her Dad’s blessing. Ask her about the Camp’s legendary archery contest.”

“My hair just happened to be dragged along by the bowstring, really.” Tzuyu rolled her eyes but smiled fondly.

 

“The wildchild next to her is Chaeyoung, Daughter of Hephaestus. Don’t _ever_ give her alcohol. _Ever_!”

“ _One_ time. It was just ONE time! But you guys will never let me live it down.” Chaeyoung whined and flailed her hands for emphasis.

Momo noticed they were marked with oil? Grease? Her jumpsuit was also marked with flecks of paint.

“Yeah one time and you crawled into the _fireplace_!”

Chaeyoung pouted as the others burst into laughter at the memory.

“Fireplace?!” Momo gasped in shock.

Chaeyoung wiggled her fingers in a dramatic sense. “Children of Hephaestus are immune to fire.”

“But clothes aren’t!” That drew another round of laughter, even Momo giggled. Chaeyoung’s cheeks tinted red just a bit.

 

“The tofu looking one is Dahyun, Daughter of Zeus. Honestly, it’s funny cause she still gets scared of heights sometimes whenever she flies.” Nayeon snickered into her hand. “We call her Eagle cause she used to do this crazy dance during her first summer here.”

“Maybe if you can get Chaeng drunk, I’ll show you the dance.” Dahyun grinned widely when Chaeyoung whined. “Hey!”

 

“On Dahyun’s left is Mina, Daughter of Athena.” A girl with brown hair and delicate features waved at her. She looked delicate but Momo could tell from the calluses on her hand that that wasn’t the case.

“During her first summer here, everybody was convinced she was a child of Hypnos with how much time she spent sleeping.” Jeongyeon sniggered. “Turns out she just likes taking naps.”

Mina shrugged and smirked. “I was tired from getting dragged into your prank war during that summer. Which, remind me again, who won?”

A series of “OOOOOOH’s” echoed from the group. Jeongyeon laughed as she held her hands up in defeat.

 

Nayeon’s laughter trailed off as she introduced the last member. Momo looked over at the girl sitting beside Mina.

“Last but not least, that’s Sana, Daughter of—“

_Aphrodite?_

Momo’s breath got lodged somewhere in her chest. To say the least, she was stunned. It was like Momo suddenly had tunnel vision and all she could see was Sana’s face.

Her very, very pretty face.

A small smile was directed at her which slowly morphed into a pretty beam of a smile the longer she looked at her. Don’t forget about her bright eyes. It reminded Momo of the pretty stars she gazed up at when her Mama took her camping back in Japan.

Momo snapped back to reality as Nayeon finished her sentence.

“—Athena. She might seem friendly now but don’t cross her if you’re on the opposite team. She’s brutal when it comes to strategy.” Nayeon grimaced, remembering a particular game in the past.

The others nodded in agreement. They all made similar faces as if they all experienced Sana’s methods.

 

“And that’s everyone in our group.” Nayeon concluded cheerfully. “Including you!” She gave Momo an affectionate pat on her shoulder.

“All that’s left is just finding out who your parent is.” Jihyo said.

“Yeah, so when exactly is that?” Momo tilted her head in question. “How will I know?”

“Oh, you’ll know. Trust me. It’s like a huge sign over your head.” Dahyun chimed in. She gestured a circle over her head with her arms.

 

There was more movement as campers got up from the Dining Pavilion. Some stayed at the tables, some left to do their own thing.

Jihyo looked around before saying, “Oh, I think dinner is over.” She turned back to Momo and elaborated, “Campers have a little free time after dinner. They can do whatever they want before ‘Lights Out’.”

“Speaking of—let’s get you settled in the Hermes cabin. You’ll be staying there until you get claimed.” Jeongyeon stood up and Momo followed suit.

“We’ll get you suited up tomorrow. And finish the rest of the tour.” Jihyo and the others waved them goodbye.

“Stop by the Forge tomorrow!”

Momo heard Chaeyoung’s words as they walked away. She waved her hand a little longer in response.

 

The loud chatter from the Dining Pavilion faded into quiet background chatter the further they walked.

“So, what do you think of Camp so far?” Jeongyeon asked as they walked on the path back to the cabins.

“Honestly…” Momo started off slowly. “I’m still a bit overwhelmed about everything.” She had mixed feelings, that was for sure; she was suddenly ripped away from her normal college life and the knowledge that she was a demigod and that the Greek Gods were still alive and kicking was shoved into her face. Quite overwhelming if you asked her. “But everyone is really nice and inclusive. And everything that’s happened in my life so far is making sense now—regarding the demigod thing, that is.”

Jeongyeon nodded empathetically, she’d been in her shoes before when she had first arrived at Camp. In her case, add in some tattered, burnt clothes and an arrow to her butt. “That’s understandable. I hope you’ll be sticking around for longer though. You haven’t even tried the camp games yet. Or the prank wars.”

Jeongyeon wiggled her eyebrows at the mention of pranks and Momo laughed, lightly shoving her shoulder.

“Alright, only for the prank wars.” Momo played along.

 

Before long, they reached the rows and rows of cabins. Jeongyeon pointed to a large building adjacent to the cabins.

“That’s the showers and toilets. The cabins only have sleeping functions inside of them… except the Aphrodite Cabin. They probably have a whole luxury spa built inside theirs.” Jeongyeon chuckled at her own quip.

The two walked towards the Hermes cabin. There was a caduceus hanging over the doorway. Momo recognized it as a sign of Hermes, even though she had no clue what the object was or what it did.

“And here’s Cabin #11—Home sweet home.” Jeongyeon grinned as she opened the door. It really was bigger on the inside.

It was noisy when they entered. Several campers were already inside; sitting on the cots, talking, or playing games. Sleeping bags and scattered belongings littered the floor.

“Yeah, it gets kinda packed in here. Only the children of Hermes and unclaimed campers stay here.”

Momo gently smiled in response. “It’s fine, it’s kinda homey. I think it’s better to have someone to talk to than being alone.”

Jeongyeon swung her arm around Momo’s shoulder with a wide smile. “I _knew_ I liked you! C’mon, we can continue our lockpicking lesson!”

 

“Hey guys! Look who’s back for more!”

Cheers rang out in the cabin.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! :)


	4. Momo's first camp lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo attends the basics of combat classes and gets a taste of the demigod life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter's a two part-er, i'll be uploading the second part after i finish editing it!

_Momo found herself on the shore of a beach. It was sunny and the waves were calm. She could feel the sand beneath her bare feet, the water slowly lapping her toes when the tide came in._

_She felt at peace as she watched the waves. There was a familiar chatter in the background, like multiple people speaking, but she couldn’t make out who it belonged to._

_A big, blue wave rose in the horizon. It immediately caught her attention._

_As it came closer, a tugging started to pull in her gut. The tidal wave got bigger as it approached and she could faintly make out something riding a wave._

_A white horse._

 

/

 

Momo’s eyelids slowly fluttered open. The windows were wide open, letting in bright sunlight and a small breeze that shifted the white curtains. She groaned in response, squeezing her eyes shut. She was left in peace until she felt a hand shaking her shoulder.

“Wakey, wakey sleepyhead.”

Momo peeked at the hand shaking her—it was Jeongyeon.

“C’mon, let’s go get breakfast. You’ll need it for the sword fighting class later.”

She hummed in response. Slowly sitting up, she waved Jeongyeon’s hand away.

_That’s strange… I’ve never had that kind of dream before._

 

A few minutes later found Momo groggily stepping out of the Hermes cabin. Jeongyeon was waiting for her outside on the cabin’s marble steps.

“Finally! Let’s go eat.”

The two walked up the path leading to the Dining Pavilion. Momo saw a large area to her right. It was in between the Arts & Crafts building and the volleyball court. Somehow, she missed it last night.

Jeongyeon noticed her staring and looked in the direction of it.

“That’s the Amphitheater. We hold camp sing-alongs or any sort of theatre event there. Oh, and any important announcements are held there too.”

Momo hummed and nodded. She still felt a little sleepy. They reached the courtyard and began piling their plates. They scrapped a portion into the fire before sitting down and digging in.

Jeongyeon spoke after they had devoured half their plates. “We’ll be visiting the Forge and the Armory after this. Gotta get you suited up! It’s a dangerous world out there for us demigods.”

 

After breakfast, Jeongyeon led her towards the Forge and the Armory. It was close by the Cabins and the Amphitheater she saw earlier. They went to the Forge first.

The Forge was a typical Greek style building. White marble columns lined the walls but they were stained with soot marks. The chimney above was pumping out smoke. Even from outside, Momo could hear machinery working, the crackling of fires, and the metal clanging of hammers.

It was hot. Like really HOT! The heat inside was a bit oppressive. Momo started sweating a few seconds after stepping inside.

“Yo Chaeng! We’re here like you asked!” Jeongyeon shouted, trying to talk over the sound of clanging metal and steaming hisses and the occasional roar of fires.

“Over here!”

She heard Chaeyoung’s voice coming from deeper in the Forge. They walked a few paces, trying to avoid all the tables full of weapons and projects-in-the-works around them.

“Hey! You made it!”

Chaeyoung grinned as the two approached her station. Her blonde hair was up in a small ponytail, to not get in the way as she worked the hot furnaces. She had soot and grease on her clothes again. A little on her cheek too.

“Wait one second!” The Daughter of Hephaestus turned slightly as she rooted around her workshop table, like she was looking for something specific. She flinched from a sudden loud roar of a nearby open furnace. Chaeyoung whirled around after finding whatever it was that she was looking for.

“Momo, I made this for you. Try it out!”

She handed Momo a ring. Momo was surprised but put it on anyways. The metal of the ring was still warm.

“Um… what does it do?”

Chaeyoung excitedly grinned. “Twist it!”

Momo twisted it and gasped when the ring transformed into a celestial bronze sword, right in her hand! What remained of the ring was only half of its original form. The sword was an average size blade and the grip was comfortable. Even though she’s never touched a sword in her life, she felt like she’s been using this weapon for years.

Momo knew better though; the shine and gleam of the sword was too shiny. She’d say it was brand new.

“Wow. Thanks Chaeyoung!” Momo said in fascination as she stared at her reflection in the sword.

“Don’t worry about it. Consider it a welcome gift! I made the other girls similar rings, except their weapons are different.” Chaeyoung smiled bashfully. “Chiron said I had a knack for guessing people’s weapon of choice.”

 

“Now twist it for the second time!”

Momo did as told and twisted the sword’s grip again. The sword glowed for a quick second before shifting into a spear. She was surprised by the unexpected change of the weapon’s form; She had to hold it with two hands as it was heavier and longer than the sword.

“Whoa!” Momo stood still and admired the spear in her hands. She took in every little detail of the spear, appreciating the craftsmanship and the craftsman behind it even more. “This is amazing…”

Chaeyoung giggled at her expression. “It’s enchanted! I was up all night finishing it up. Oh, twist your half-ring or the weapon’s grip in the opposite direction and it’ll return to its normal ring form. It even works if the weapon is at a distance.”

Momo twisted the spear’s grip and it shifted back into a normal ring. She excitedly hugged Chaeyoung in thanks. A big, giddy smile was present on both of their faces.

Jeongyeon returned with some light leather armor. Momo hadn’t even noticed that she was gone. Guess she left while Momo was fawning over her new magic ring.

“Here! Got you some armor—standard demigod equipment.” Jeongyeon bobbed her head while helping Momo put it on.

She adjusted the leather straps, tightening it until it felt right. “How do I look?” Momo looked up.

Jeongyeon smirked. “Like you’re ready to take on a Colchis Bull!”

Momo laughed and lightly punched Jeongyeon’s shoulder in response.

“Let’s get over to the arena. The sword fighting class should be starting soon.” Jeongyeon turned to Chaeyoung. “You coming?”

Chaeyoung shook her head, picking up a hammer and twirled it in her hand. “Nah, I gotta finish crafting some more equipment for the armory.”

They waved goodbye to Chaeyoung as they left the Forge.

 

Jeongyeon and Momo walked west of the Forge and Armory. They passed by campers on the way. Some were milling about. Others were on their respective camp shifts; moving equipment or cleaning the buildings, etc.

The sound of weapons clanging caught Momo’s attention. She looked up to see a big building that resembled a coliseum. It was probably half the size of the actual Coliseum—but still pretty big!

“And here’s the Combat Arena. We hold all the weapons and combat training classes here. Sparring sessions too. An open Archery Range is next door; I’ll take you there after this.”

The two entered the Combat Arena’s open stone archways. Momo was feeling pumped up. She couldn’t wait to test out the ring Chaeyoung made for her. Her enthusiasm showed through her jittery steps.

“Oh, there’s Nayeon. Typical Ares kid, always in the arena.” Jeongyeon quipped at her friend with no malice in her tone.

They spotted Nayeon inside the arena grounds, twirling her spear swiftly and steadily. She spun gracefully before diving and rolling with her spear. It appeared that she was practicing some defensive and evasive maneuvers. Momo thought she looked like she was dodging in time to her imaginary opponent’s attacks.

The two approached her. Nayeon saw them coming and ended her warm-up with a graceful flair.

“Hey guys! Here for the sword fighting class?”

“Yup!”

“Great! You’re just in time.” She pointed to the entrance.

One of the senior campers had just walked into the arena grounds. Looks like he was the instructor for today’s class. The three joined the other campers gathering around.

“Ok campers! This is a beginner’s weapons course. It might also be a refresher for returning campers. Don’t worry if you’re not good at it yet. We’ll be going over the basics first and then we’ll split into groups so you guys can practice!”

Momo felt a little better about her lack of weapons proficiency. The senior camper’s words were reassuring and friendly. After the first night at camp, she remembered her encounter with the Colchis Bull. It was kinda pathetic how she just stood there. She felt helpless and vulnerable—especially when Nayeon was the one risking her life fighting against the bull.

Of course she felt grateful for Nayeon and Jihyo appearing when they did. She just felt like there was more she could do.

Momo shook her head, snapping out of her thoughts.

_No time to feel pathetic. I’ll need to learn how to fend for myself._

Needless to say, she was looking forward to the class. 

 

/

 

“C’mon! Is that all you got!”

Momo collapsed on her butt, gasping for breath. Her muscles ached with exertion—Nayeon was just too fast to keep up with. Jeongyeon was sprawled next to her, also looking haggard and breathing heavy.

Nayeon stood in front of them, spear in hand and battle form near perfect. The three of them had sweat pouring from their faces. When the two didn’t make any move to get up, Nayeon lowered her guard and her spear.

“Not bad Momo! You’ve pretty much got the hang of it. _And_ it’s only your second day.”

Nayeon pretended to wipe away a tear. Momo and Jeongyeon laughed. Well, they tried to... it came out more like a wheeze.  

Momo looked around for her sword. It had flown away after Nayeon disarmed her with a fancy trick with her spear. (She _had_ to ask her to teach her that move.)

She spotted her sword, embedded into one of the straw practice dummies. She twisted her half-ring and watched as her sword disappeared before reappearing as her whole ring. Jeongyeon and Nayeon did the same to sheath their own weapons.

“How about some archery?”

Jeongyeon suggested when she regained her breath. She offered her hand and helped Momo to her feet.

“Sounds good. But I don’t know if I’m good at it or not…”

“Let’s find out!” Nayeon clapped them on the shoulders before leading them to the Archery Range.

 

/

 

The arrow whizzed by and struck the target board. Dead center.

Momo was amazed as they reached the open Archery Range. She studied the archer and realized that it was Tzuyu.

Her shooting form was flawless. Momo could understand why Tzuyu was a Child of Apollo. It wasn’t just her beauty but her raw power behind a bow that really shined.

The three of them approached Tzuyu, who slung her bow onto her back as they got closer.

“Here for some shooting?”

Tzuyu greeted them with a warm smile. Her eyes darted around their bodies, probably drawing the conclusion that they got their asses handed to them by Nayeon.

“I hope you aren’t too sore from the arena to shoot.” Mirth resonated from Tzuyu’s voice. Yup, Momo was right.

“I’ll try my best but no promises.”

Momo grinned as Tzuyu handed her a practice bow and some arrows.

“Go ahead and stand in the shooting position.”

Tzuyu directed her into the correct posture and position, demonstrating with her own body.

“Now, nock the arrow, aim, and release. Try breathing out as you let go.”

Momo followed her words. She breathed in and aimed. She could hear Nayeon and Jeongyeon behind her, cheering her on. She pulled back slowly and then let go.

Momo winced at the result—the arrow had sailed through the air and hit the very edge of the target board. She could hear Nayeon and Jeongyeon’s howling laughter even with her back turned.

“Well... at least you made it to the target.” Tzuyu smiled lightly.

Momo appreciated the fact that Tzuyu tried taking the encouraging approach. She couldn’t say the same for Nayeon and Jeongyeon. Nonetheless, she knew it was all in jest.

“Hey so when can I take the live target course?”

Momo jokingly asked as she aimed her empty bow at Nayeon and Jeongyeon. The two panicked and starting running which only prompted Momo to run after them, pretending to shoot. Tzuyu burst into laughter as she watched the three goof around.

 

/

 

The sun was beginning to set. After fooling around for a bit, Momo returned to Tzuyu. The two practiced shooting a bit more before Momo decided to call it quits. She guessed she just wasn’t cut out for archery.

 _That’s alright_ , Momo deemed. She was better with her sword and spear anyways.

Her accuracy with her spear was tested earlier at the Arena. Nayeon had her stand opposite from the practice dummies and throw her spear at them, then moving a few feet back before repeating the action. She had landed nearly every one of the dummies as the distance got farther away.

Tzuyu suggested they all wash up so that they could make it to dinner on time. Momo thanked her for her patience and promised to see her at the Dining Pavilion later.

The three of them split up from Tzuyu, who still had to finish up her archery session. Nayeon and Jeongyeon walked with Momo back to the Cabins.

“I’ll meet you guys at the Dining Pavilion. Gotta get all this dirt off me first. No thanks to you Nayeon!” Jeongyeon stuck out her tongue as she ran away.

Nayeon laughed and called out, “Maybe spend some more time training instead of pranking and things will be different!”

“No thanks!”

The two heard her response from a distance and giggled. Nayeon turned to her next and said, “I’ll see you at dinner then.”

Momo nodded and waved at the Daughter of Ares who was jogging towards her own cabin. She trudged towards the bathhouse, her posture slumping a bit from the fatigue of the two training sessions.

She let out a small groan as she entered the pristine marble bathhouse. After all that training, just thinking about a shower sounds absolutely _amazing._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! :)


	5. Capture the Flag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo experiences her first camp game of capture the flag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the two-parter, hope you guys enjoy!

The bathhouse was quaint—which was to say it was excessively lavish from ceiling to floor. She appreciated the Greek marble decor nonetheless. Momo took her time cleaning off all the grim from the training earlier. Nayeon  _ definitely  _ knew how to spar, as expected from a Daughter of Ares. 

A little later and Momo was on the path to the Dining Pavilion, now spick and span and  _ not _ looking like an extra on a zombie movie set. 

There was already a ruckus emanating from the direction of the courtyard. Campers were sitting around and eating their food, conversing with others. The torches lit the area as it slowly got darker. 

Momo grabbed a plate and scraped her offering into the fire. She ate at the Hermes table as she was still undetermined. 15 minutes flew by fast before she got up. Spotting the others, she quickly made her way over to their usual table. 

“Hey! How was training?” Jihyo greeted her with a sunny disposition as usual. Momo suspected that Jihyo would still be as bright and kind even if she wasn’t a Daughter of Apollo. 

“Ugh. Brutal.” Momo swiped a cookie from Chaeyoung’s accumulated pile of desserts. “Nayeon says I’m pretty good with my sword and spear though.” 

She turned to Chaeyoung across from her. “Which, by the way, is  _ awesome _ !” 

A big close-lipped smile turned up on Chaeyoung’s face. She fist-bumped Momo before returning to her excessive mountain pile of sweets. 

“So does that mean you’re ready for a game of Capture the Flag?” Dahyun grinned mischievously. “The next game is tonight, actually.” 

“Capture the Flag?” Momo questioned as she munched on her cookie. 

Mina explained the game with unexpected enthusiasm. “Yeah! We play it every Friday night in the woods. The camp is split into two teams and each is given a flag. The first team that captures the other team’s flag and carries it across the creek wins. The winning team gets to have first pick on the activity and camp chore schedule.” 

“ _ That _ , sounds awesome!” Momo could feel herself get hyped up. This sounded like an epic camp game. 

“So you’re in?” Mina asked with an excited smile. 

“Of course! When is it?” 

“Since today is Friday, it’ll be after dinner. Chiron usually announces the teams here.” Sana cut into the conversation smoothly. 

Momo almost didn’t expect Sana to answer. 

_ Ok, stay calm. You can talk to pretty girls all the time… ok, that’s a lie. _

_ Wait, she’s still looking at me—oh wow… her smile is so pretty.  _

_ Oh crap—did I forget to respond? What do I say?! _

Chiron’s hoofsteps echoed on the Dining Pavilion’s marble floor, inadvertently saving Momo from her internal dilemma. 

“Oh, speak of the centaur.” 

  
  


The group turned as Chiron stood near the center of the Dining Pavilion. With the big fire roaring behind him, Chiron looked different. Rather than the Camp Half-Blood director that she knew him as, he looked like the thousand year old centaur that trained the famous demigods heroes: Hercules, Perseus, and all the others. 

Chiron easily gathered the campers’ attention with a resounding hoof stomp. “Campers! It is time for our traditional game of Capture the Flag!” 

He was met with loud and excited cheers from the crowd of demigods. 

“The teams for tonight’s game are: Ares, Hermes, Hephaestus, Zeus, and Hypnos VS Athena, Apollo, Demeter, Hecate and Nike.” 

When the teams were announced, the cabins responded with loud cheers and yells of battle taunts. Momo looked at the Ares cabin who looked eager and ready to fight. She wouldn’t be surprised if one of them started a food fight right then and there. 

“The rest of the cabins will either be on the medic team or part of the game referees. You may prepare now. When you are ready, meet at the entrance of the Woods.” 

The crowd was buzzing with excitement. Some campers left in a hurry to prepare. Momo turned back to the group. 

“So… do we leave now?” 

“Yes. We should be off preparing. See you guys at the Woods!” Jihyo said before she got up. 

Half the table left. Momo looked around; Chaeyoung, Jeongyeon, Nayeon, and Dahyun were the remaining members. 

Jeongyeon beamed at her. “Since you’re still unclaimed and staying with the Hermes cabin, you’ll be on our team for tonight’s game.” 

Momo smirked. “ _ Please _ tell me you have traps prepared.” 

Jeongyeon fake-scoffed at her question. “The Hermes Cabin is  _ always _ ready with traps.” 

“C’mon, let’s get our gear. I  _ still  _ need to get revenge on the Athena cabin for the last game.” Nayeon had a wicked smirk as she stood up. That prompted the others to do the same. 

“Grab what you need and let’s get to the Woods.” 

  
  


// 

  
  


The five met up with their team near the entrance of the Woods. Momo was walking beside Chaeyoung before they all stopped. 

The crowd was split right down the middle, both teams on either side. Nayeon and Sana locked eyes and made dissing gestures towards each other. They were joking of course, their gestures turned into laughter shortly after. 

Chiron stood in the middle and cleared his throat. The crowd quieted down and the centaur began speaking quickly. 

“Alright campers, you know the rules. The first team over the creek with the flag wins. The entire forest is the playing field.  _ NO _ maiming or killing. Yes, prisoners are allowed. Magical items and weapons are permitted.” 

Chiron looked around at the campers before saying his final piece. “You may go now. The sound of the horn will be the start of the game. Beware the monsters!” 

The campers scattered—everyone ran into their team’s side of the woods. Momo kept pace with her own group as they marched. 

Passing through the woodland terrain, Momo asked Dahyun next to her. “Monsters?” 

“Oh! Yeah, there’s plenty of them in the woods. Chiron said it’s part of training. Eventually, we’ll encounter monsters in the outside world so better to be prepared now.” 

The team stopped as they reached their flag. It was planted in the ground where a pile of rocks and trees surrounded it. 

  
  


Nayeon got up on the top of a rock and clanked her spear and shield together, gathering the demigods’ attention. Momo fastened the straps on her armor as Nayeon prepared her speech. 

“Alright campers! Here’s our strategy towards victory tonight.” The crowd roared at the early notion of victory. 

“Hermes cabin; go ahead and scatter your traps through the woods. Do what you do best! Ares cabin, with me! We’ll be on the offensive. Hephaestus cabin; I need you on the defensive. They’ll try to blindside us on the sides. Make sure you and Hermes cabin cover the area. The Hypnos cabin will be guarding our flag here.” 

Nayeon turned towards her direction next and said, “Momo, you’re with Dahyun. You two will try to sneak in and grab the flag. There will be other pairs sneaking in throughout the night so watch out for each other. Everybody got it?” 

The demigods roared their response with their weapons thrust in the air. The energy was simply infectious and Momo was compelled to join in. 

Just then the sound of a horn resonated throughout the forest—the game has begun. 

“If you’re patrolling or on guard duty, get to your stations now! The rest of you, stick to the plan!” 

The campers moved quickly, each getting to their assigned role. Momo spotted Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung running to the side, wicked grins were set on their faces as they carried crates in their arms. Momo didn’t want to know—she could smell the content’s strong scent from far away. 

“Ares cabin, with me!” Nayeon shouted. The Ares kids’ spears and shields metallically clanked and rattled as they fell in line with a “HOO-RAH!” and the sound of stomping carried them away towards the direction of enemy territory. 

  
  


Momo made eye contact with Dahyun. Both of them sported an infectious grin. 

“You ready?” 

“Hell yeah!” 

They ran towards the median of the woods—the creek. Momo knew where the source of water was even though she’s never been in these woods before. She found the fact to be strange but didn’t question it in the middle of the game. They found the creek before long. 

“Let’s cross quickly! They’ve got the Apollo cabin on their side. Archers everywhere man!” The splashing of their shoes disrupted the otherwise quiet water. 

The two snuck across the creek and into the woods, using the thick trees and foliage as cover. Momo saw movement in the distance but recognized them as campers from the Hermes cabin. They were laying tripwires and hanging nets of water balloons on tree branches. 

Dahyun and Momo resumed their sneaking. Shouting and fighting noises began a few yards in front of them. Surprised by the sudden clamor of battle, they quickly ducked behind some trees. Momo could clearly hear Nayeon above the din of battle. She was doing a great job of taking down campers and disarming them. 

A rain of arrows interrupted the Ares cabin’s decimating attack. Momo peeked around a thick tree trunk to see the Apollo cabin on the trees, firing down. 

“Shields up! Turtle formation!” Nayeon commanded. A dome of shields suddenly formed. Momo was left awestruck at the cabin’s flawless movements in sync. 

“Charge!” Mina’s voice carried over the woods as her and a number of campers descended from behind the eastern treeline. 

“Ambush!” An Ares kid at the forefront of the shield dome yelled out. 

Despite his warning, his cabin still suffered under the Apollo cabin’s volley of arrows so they weren’t quick enough to form ranks against the Athena cabin’s rush. 

Jihyo and Tzuyu were quick to rain down some more arrows while they were perched up high. “Archers—keep firing! They don’t stand a chance!”    
  


 

“Quick! While everyone’s distracted!” Dahyun whispered. 

Momo followed after her, ducking further into the foliage and sneaking around the battle. Running from the battle felt wrong to her, especially since the Ares cabin looked like they were faltering against the enemy’s combo attack. But she had to remind herself to keep her mind on the prize: the flag. 

“Keep your eyes on the treeline!” Another hushed whisper from Dahyun. 

Momo kept her eyes up for archers while Dahyun watched the ground for any hidden traps. The two snuck their way around the main forces until they reached the enemy camp. They spotted the enemy’s flag in the middle of it all. It was planted into the ground and two campers stood guard 12 yards away from it. 

The two demigods observed the seemingly empty encampment from their hiding place in the bushes. It was quiet until Dahyun whispered to her. 

“Ok, I’ll distract them. You should stay hidden until they’re both gone. Then take the flag and cross the creek!” 

Momo nodded and prepared herself. Dahyun dashed out of their cover as soon as she saw Momo nod. 

Being a Child of Zeus, Dahyun quickly gained speed before taking off the ground with a muffled yelp. She grabbed one of the guards and zipped away. The other guard was startled and started chasing after her. 

Momo waited for a minute before dashing out. She grabbed the flag and tied it to her belt before running back towards the creek. Once again, her instincts told her where the water was. 

  
  


After a couple minutes of running, Momo heard another set of footsteps. The hairs on her neck stood up, prompting her to duck just as a sword swung over her head. Momo rolled forward, evading another sword swing. 

Momo drew her sword out and faced the attacker. She was surprised to see that it was Sana. Now that she thought about it, she didn’t see her during the Athena cabin’s ambush. 

“Impressive. But you won’t be going any further from here.” Sana held her sword and shield up, her steady and calculating gaze kept Momo at bay. 

Momo mimicked her stance, drawing her sword arm up in a defensive posture. Her eyes darted around, trying to see if there were anybody nearby to help her. 

“Sorry but I gotta get back to camp. I’m trying to win this game, ya know?” She replied cheekily, prompting Sana to grin at her confident-filled words. 

“Been here for a few days and Nayeon’s already inflated your ego, huh.” 

Sana started to move slowly. Momo followed along and now the two were circling each other. 

“I dunno, I’m a fast learner.” 

Momo locked eyes with Sana. She could feel the tension and anticipation build as their circling slowed down. 

  
  


For a brief moment, nothing but the distant sound of battle traveled through the air. 

Momo felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up from the tense silence between them. 

  
  


Sana struck first, her sword lashing out with a speed only an experienced demigod possessed. 

Momo barely recovered from the sudden attack with a horizontal parry. She pushed Sana away by putting her weight behind her sword. Sana sprung back at her with a rebounding shield bash. Momo had to leap out of the way. She did  _ not _ want to be hit with that. The thing looked heavy enough with Sana just holding it. 

The two exchanged blow after blow. Each swing of her sword would clang off of Sana’s sword or shield. 

Sparks flew. 

Momo noticed Sana’s wide grin during the whole exchange, noticed how it mirrored her own. 

While warding off Sana’s attacks, she heard movement in the clearing ahead. Momo was in enemy territory so it was most likely Sana’s teammates. She couldn’t afford to be captured here. The flag was with her and the creek wasn’t too far off. Victory was so close!

  
  


She had to  _ move _ . 

  
  


“Sorry but looks like I gotta go!” 

With a surprising lunge, Momo crossed swords with Sana. Sana parried it of course, but Momo was counting on that. With their swords locked, Momo tightened her grip before locking their hilts together and sweeping her sword in an arc. The movement caught Sana off guard and resulted in the disarming of her sword hand. 

Momo grinned victoriously. She took in the sweet image of Sana’s stunned face before running away. Sana stood stunned for a couple more seconds, giving Momo the opportunity to further the distance between them. 

Momo ran like she never ran before—and she’s a college track athlete so that’s saying something. Excitement of the upcoming victory and the adrenaline from the recent fight pumped through her body, giving her the energy to sprint through the woods. 

A zipping sound came behind her. Momo turned her head to see Dahyun. 

“Hey you did it! Jump!" 

Dahyun got excited when she saw the flag secured to Momo’s belt. She flew behind and got closer to the ground and to her friend. Momo jumped up, her hands reaching out. Dahyun caught her in time. 

_ Gotta love the Eagle.  _

The two zoomed through the woods. Getting closer and closer to the creek. 

“A little more! I can practically taste the victory party!” Dahyun shouted just as the creek came into view. 

Momo was never so happy to see water before. 

_ We crossed it!  _

Dahyun landed them on their side of the creek, effectively making them the winners. She and Momo started jumping around and cheering. Seconds later, the sound of the horn blew again, signaling the end of the game. 

Slowly, the rest of the campers emerged from the woods. The winning team circled Dahyun and Momo, cheering loudly as a group. The campers started chanting something in Greek. Momo didn’t catch what they said due to the sheer loudness but she understood the joy in their tone all the same. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! :)


	6. victory party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which momo wins in more ways than one ;)  
> and then a little more detail about momo's daily camp life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how do you write romance, i can't write it AT ALL LMAOO  
> i hope you guys like the scene at least. i know i was laughing at my own writing, it feels so cheesy to me lololol

“MOMO! You have avenged me!” 

Momo was startled by Nayeon’s loud voice, who was pretending to weep tears of joy. Honestly, Momo thought it was funny whenever the Daughter of Ares did something so dramatic. She played along. 

“Yes! I, Momo, have restored your honor in tonight’s victory!” She struck a dramatic pose to match Nayeon’s. 

Their circle of friends laughed at their impromptu drama scene. 

After the game ended, all of the campers returned to the Dining Pavilion. A party was held for the winners but just about everyone joined in on the celebrating. The celebration spread to the rest of the camp as the campers scattered. 

Food and drinks were being served. Music was playing. Momo even saw a Satyr manning a DJ booth! 

The group slowly split off as they engaged with the other campers. Momo caught a glimpse of Dahyun and Chaeyoung playing beer pong with the Hermes cabin. And it looks like they were winning— _ Damn, looks like I won’t be seeing Chaeyoung in her legendary drunken state tonight. _   
  


“Hey!” 

A tap on her shoulder caught Momo’s attention. Upon seeing that it was Sana, her face lit up in a bright expression. 

“You were pretty impressive back there. Maybe Nayeon was right.” 

Momo’s smile turned into a lopsided grin. “I  _ did _ say I was a fast learner.” 

Sana giggled. “That disarming trick was pretty cool. I was stunned by it, honestly.” 

“I know. I wish I could have taken a picture of your face then.” 

Momo shook her head in faux-regret and laughed when Sana smacked her arm, whining at her teasing. The two’s laughter trailed off as the music got louder. A glance over to the DJ booth and Momo swore she saw Dahyun and Chaeyoung commanding the booth. 

“Hey... wanna dance?” 

Sana had a pearly white smile directed at Momo while she tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear slowly. If Momo didn’t know any better, she’d say that Sana was acting shy—or maybe she really was feeling a bit shy. Her heart skipped a beat at just the thought of it. 

_ Oh I should reply.  _

“Definitely! Er—I mean… definitely.” 

Momo hoped that came out calmly. She’d be so embarrassed if she scared away a girl by shouting at them. Sana giggled and Momo’s cheeks tinted just a little bit. 

_ Wow. Even her laugh sounds cute.  _

“C’mon then!” 

Sana took Momo by the hand and dragged her to the makeshift dance floor. 

Momo downed the cup in her hand before tossing it. A little liquid courage won’t hurt tonight.   
  


A hand shot out and grabbed the cup before it could hit the floor. The wood nymphs surely wouldn’t appreciate the mess. Good thing she was on the clean-up crew for tonight’s party. 

Nayeon grinned at Momo and Sana’s figures in the crowd of dancing campers. 

“My baby’s all grown up!” She pretended to weep again. “It was like it was just yesterday when I rescued her from a Colchis Bull.” 

“ _ Technically _ , it was two days ago.” Jeongyeon butted in. She was perched on top of a table and clearly amused by Nayeon’s dramatic acting. She was also on tonight’s clean-up crew. 

Jeongyeon held her hand up, prompting Nayeon to throw the cup at her. She caught it effortlessly before launching it into a nearby trash can. 

“Ahhh seriously, how did I end up stuck on the clean-up crew tonight?” Nayeon whined childishly. She took a seat next to Jeongyeon with a pout. 

“I could be spending time with my baby Chaengie.” Nayeon threw her head back dramatically, hand over her forehead. Jeongyeon snickered and reminded her exactly how. 

“Pfft. That’s what you get for betting against Jihyo.” 

“How was I suppose to know that Mina could bench press Dahyun?!” 

  
  


// 

  
  


A week had passed since Momo got to Camp. She felt like she’s been here for several summers instead of it only being her second week. 

Momo had gotten used to living like a demigod. Everyday was a routine but Momo genuinely enjoyed it. 

She’d wake up in the Hermes cabin. Usually to a bunch of pranks or the sheer ruckus of crazy fun that was present everyday. Then it’d be off to breakfast with Jeongyeon at her side. They’d meet up with the others afterwards. Some of them would be off on their camp shifts so Momo would take the time to attend camp classes with those who weren’t on duty. 

 

Monday’s were sword fighting classes with Nayeon and Jeongyeon. Actually, all types of weapons really. She’d get her butt whooped again and again but learn some sweet new moves. It was a nice balance. 

 

Tuesday’s would be archery with Tzuyu. Momo felt like she never made any progress but Tzuyu disagreed; She said she’s been getting closer and closer to the middle of the target board. Bless her soul—Momo would have given up already if it weren’t for Tzuyu’s patience.   
  


Wednesday’s were spent in the Forge with the majority of the Hephaestus cabin. Momo was learning how to make, refine, and care for her own weapons and armor. Other than that, Chaeyoung always had room for a helping hand with her projects.   
  


On Thursday’s, Momo would be in the infirmary.  _ No, not for the reason you’re thinking of. _

Jihyo always took the morning shifts. (She was an early riser but it turned out all the Apollo kids were—something related to their father, Momo didn’t really think too hard about it.) 

Sometimes it was neat; other times, it was watching demigods get weird battle wounds fixed. Like this one time, a camper got a satyr hoof imprinted on his butt cheek because of a prank gone wrong. Momo didn’t know how Jihyo did it but the camper walked out with two brand new cheeks. 

Jihyo taught her the basics of first aid and battlefield first aid (“There’s a difference??”) whenever there was a lull in between patients. The infirmary shift was interesting but she really only stayed because of Jihyo’s company. 

After the infirmary, Momo would be helping out in the strawberry fields. Hey, the camp had to get it’s funding from  _ somewhere _ . Luckily for the camp, the Demeter and Dionysus cabins made growing strawberries easy with their natural green thumbs. 

Mina usually was free after Momo finished picking strawberries. The two would stay in the Arts & Crafts building either taking an art class or playing one of Mina’s games. Momo learned not to take Mina’s competitive streak too seriously. The girl was a force to be reckoned with in her video games. (She suspected that the Daughter of Athena was a sore loser but let’s be real—Momo hasn’t seen her lose a game yet and she doubts Mina ever will.)   
  


Friday’s were her favorite. It probably had to do with the training sessions she got to spend with Sana. The two would spar with each other after breakfast before spending the whole afternoon competing at the lava rock climbing wall. Later, they’d meet up with the others at dinner. Then another game of Capture the Flag would commence—another reason why Friday’s were her favorite.   
  


Saturday’s and Sunday’s were free days. Campers would help out here and there around the camp but everybody was basically free to do what they want. Momo liked to spend her weekends lazing around, exploring Camp, and talking with her Mom—who lived in Japan, by the way—via Iris Message. 

_ Oh yeah, how cool is that. Texting or facetiming? Pfft _ — _ Iris Message takes the cake anytime.  _

  
  


/ 

  
  


Momo was having the time of her demigod life. 

But... 

Another matter was on the back of her mind. Something that wouldn’t leave her thoughts no matter what. 

It had been her second week at camp and still no sign of her parent claiming her. She didn’t know whether to be relieved or disappointed. 

One part of her was unsure of where she’d belong. She kinda got along with everyone. Even the Ares’ kids—who were the roughest and toughest (their words) of Camp Half-Blood. The waiting and the unknown only made her anxious. 

She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t afraid; a tiny part of her was scared of remaining unclaimed for who knows how long. Jeongyeon told her that there were some extremely rare cases of campers going unclaimed for years and years. 

Another part of her was kinda disappointed. She’d been kept in the dark for almost all her life and she still is. She guessed she was upset—like a child not getting enough attention.  _ But how do you even get the attention of your parent who’s supposedly a Greek God. _

Momo had no clue why she wasn’t claimed yet. Jihyo told her new campers were usually claimed within the first week. This information only made her anxious feelings double in size. 

 

The Fates must have heard her—cause everything started changing after that weekend  ~~ of her moping around ~~ . 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a little chill wrap up to the last chapter. i promise that things will start to pick up in the next chapter, and the big reveal finally!!   
> thanks for reading! :)


	7. P for pegasus, P for poop, and P for...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some magical pegasus poop and then the big reveal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol some (let's be real, it was most of you guys) of you already guessed correctly on who momo's parent is. i just hope you guys enjoy this chapter, i was trying to go for a reveal that wasn't too overpowered or really dramatic. i didn't want to do a battle scene for that reason too.  
> anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

The start of Sunday morning was good. 

Someone left the curtains open again, so Momo woke up because of the gentle rays of sunlight. Momo suspected the culprit was Jeongyeon; She knew it was the only way to wake up some of the lazier campers. 

Momo sent a quiet thank you to Apollo for not making it the harsh type of sunlight. 

The sun brightened the inside of the Hermes cabin a little more. Right after she said her thanks. 

Well. 

That was _one_ way to get a God’s attention. 

On a _Sunday_ no less. 

 

Momo got dressed before heading out—just her orange camp shirt and some shorts. She had a camp shift today with Dahyun; They were meant to clean the Pegasus Stables this morning. 

She walked past the Armory and Forge, waving good morning at a soot-covered Chaeyoung. Friendly campers greeted her on her way to the Combat Arena. As the top arches of the Coliseum came into view, she diverged from the path, taking a turn towards the area with more open fields. 

The Pegasus Stables and its wide open grazing field stretched out in front of her. From here, Momo could hear the whinnying of the pegasi and the beating of their wings. She spotted Dahyun leaning against the wall of the stables and hurried over. 

“Hey, morning! Did you wait long?” 

“Morning! Not really, I just got here a few minutes ago.” Dahyun greeted her with a soft grin. She brought her occupied hand up—a toasted bagel, still steaming fresh. 

“You look like you just woke up.” Dahyun laughed lightly when Momo quickly patted down her bed-hair. She offered the bagel to her. “Here. You’ll need it if we’re planning on cleaning the entire stable.” 

Momo took a bite of the warm bagel, her hand patting Dahyun gratefully. Dahyun merely giggled. 

“C’mon. The sooner we start, the sooner we can stop smelling like magical horse poop.” 

 

/  

 

A whole 3 hours later found Momo and Dahyun sweaty and smelling _exactly_ like magical horse poop. 

“How much can these pegasi poop!” Dahyun yelled. She leaned against her pitchfork tiredly, taking a small rest. 

Momo huffed and leaned her shovel against one of the stable walls. “Let’s take a break. We’ve been cleaning nonstop since this morning.” 

“Sounds good—ugh!” Dahyun stuck her pitchfork in the ground and flopped onto one of the wooden benches nearby. 

“I’m gonna take this bucket back to the water pump.” Momo announced as she grabbed the handle of the water bucket. 

“Okie dokie.” Dahyun flashed a thumbs up before her eyes started to drift close. 

Momo made her way to the other end of the stables where the water pump was. She placed the bucket under the sprout and began pumping up and down, letting cold water flow into the bucket. 

Once the bucket was filled, she cupped some water and splashed it onto her face. She felt a little better as the water washed away the accumulated sweat and grim. 

Momo laid down on a patch of grass close to the water pump. She closed her eyes, thinking of taking a quick nap before they get back to cleaning the other half of the stables. 

It was really peaceful. A light breeze caressed her face, and some leftover water droplets slid down her cheeks, cooling her down in the process. 

She could hear the pegasi whinnying in the background. She didn’t know what they were saying but her gut told her they sounded happy and satisfied. 

_Ok, I must be seriously tired if I’m starting to think those horses can talk…_

The flapping of pegasi wings and camp activities in the distance was the last thing Momo heard before she drifted off. 

 

// 

 

It was shaking that woke Momo up. She opened her eyes to see Dahyun’s face looming over her. 

“Hey, you’re up!” Dahyun’s face was all smiley and excited. She wondered what got her friend so excited. 

“You didn’t have to finish cleaning the rest of the stables by yourself.” 

“Huh?” 

Momo slowly got up and looked around. She was right—the stables were now _sparkling_ clean. No more magical horse poop laying around. 

She was confused. The last thing she remembered was pumping water. 

“Oh… yeah, it was nothing.” Momo scratched her head, still confused. “Didn’t want to be stuck stepping on pegasus poop all day, I guess.” 

“Speaking of, we should hit the showers.” Dahyun snickered a little. 

“Ughh, _please!_ I didn’t know pegasus manure could be _this_ rank.” Her confusion went out the window as Momo groaned at the thought of a nice, refreshing shower. That’d hit the spot, especially after stable cleaning duty. 

“C’mon, I’ll race ya!” Dahyun’s cheeky grin came into view. 

“You’re on!” Momo matched her smile. 

“No cheating!” She hollered when Dahyun’s feet hovered a little off the ground. Dahyun relented and came back down to the ground with a laugh. 

The two demigods sprinted off towards the Cabins with their laughter trailing behind them. They _really_ wanted to get rid of the magic poop smell. The two were probably desensitized to the smell but definitely not the campers that were hastily running out of their way. 

 

// 

 

Momo made sure to scrub extra hard. She didn’t mind the pegasi, they were all really pleasant. She still couldn’t get over the fact that winged horses existed. What she was _so over_ , was the dang horse manure. 

Honestly it was so bad, Momo even thought of putting some into some jars and using them as projectiles. But even then, she wouldn’t wish that on her worst enemy—that’s how bad it was. 

She laughed at the thought. Chaeyoung would probably get a kick out of weaponizing magical pegasi poop. She kept that idea locked away until Jeongyeon’s next prank war. 

 

 

Momo stepped out of the bathhouse and leaned against the wall. The sun was still up in the sky—it was just about noon. Dahyun came out shortly after. 

“Let’s get some food. I heard the others were preparing a picnic down by the lake.” 

“That sounds awesome—I’m starving!” 

The two began walking towards the lake before being stopped by a call of their names. It turned out to be Chaeyoung, who was running their way. 

“Oh Chaeng! Finally coming out of that fire pit huh.” Dahyun playfully quipped as the smith dusted off some soot. 

“Yeah, I managed to finish my shift on time. Didn’t want to miss that picnic.” Chaeyoung said after she caught up to them. 

The three chatted as they walked to the lake, mostly talking about their earlier camp shifts. In no time, the three arrived. 

The Lake was just about a decent size for canoeing and swimming and general activities fit for a lake. It was connected to a creek on the west side, which led to the beach.

Momo didn’t know how she knew that, but she just knew it. _Eh… probably read it somewhere…?_  

A couple of tall trees littered the banks, providing some nice shady spots. Their trunks made excellent support for hammocks, by the way. She knew that only because Jeongyeon showed her the perfect hammock spot to nap at. Like we’re talking perfect here. _10/10. Would definitely recommend._  

She spotted their friends sprawled out underneath a particularly big shaded area. A food basket and some large blankets were strewn around them. 

Momo, Dahyun, and Chaeyoung made their way over and were greeted with enthusiastic cheers. The picnic carried on with easy conversation and when it wasn’t, they were usually eating. A couple of games later devolved into a water fight by the lake shore. 

 

It was Dahyun and Chaeyoung versus Momo and Jeongyeon. The others had opted out of the fight. It started with a chicken fight, with Dahyun knocking Jeongyeon down into the water and Momo following under her. 

Then it turned into an all-out splash war. Jeongyeon took on Chaeyoung, saying something about finally cleaning all the grease and smoke from the smith. Momo faced Dahyun, who was using her flight ability to dodge Momo’s advances. 

“C’mon Momo, what’s the matter? Can’t catch me?” Dahyun jokingly taunted as she hovered in the air. 

Momo grinned as she jumped up and down but Dahyun hovered just out of her reach. “Just you wait, I’ll get you down!” 

Dahyun laughed when Momo leaped up at her, her hand just inches away from her ankle. Momo fell back down into the water with a splash, her hand still outstretched. 

Dahyun’s laughter was cut off when a cold splash suddenly encompassed her entire body. She sputtered and wiggled because of the water dripping down her body, but found that she couldn’t move any further in the air. She looked down to see a thick stream of water gripping her ankle and holding her in place. Her eyes traveled down the stream, Momo’s hand was at the end of the water. 

Momo was frozen still on her knees, and utterly shocked by what just transpired. The stream of water was connecting her outstretched hand and Dahyun’s ankle mid-air. The others around them were stunned and equally surprised at the sudden turn of events. 

Momo felt a strong tugging in her gut as she observed the water stream still connecting them. The water rippled and flowed like normal, like it wasn’t in the air but still in the lake. 

But clearly, it wasn’t. 

Slowly, Momo lowered her hand. To her surprise, the water followed her movement. It let go of Dahyun’s ankle and shrank back. The rest of the water splashed back down into the lake just as Momo placed her hand by her side. 

 

She stared at her hand in astonishment, like she was looking at it for the first time. 

_...I did that?_

Momo’s eyes flew up to Dahyun and she asked in a rush. “Are you ok? That didn’t hurt did it?” 

Dahyun shook her head, lowering herself back onto the ground. “I’m fine, really. What about you?” 

Momo opened her mouth to say something but got cut off by the gasps of the other girls. She looked around, still confused. 

“What? What is it?” 

“Momo, you’re being claimed!” Chaeyoung pointed up above her head. 

She looked up slowly. 

There, right above her head was a bright glowing hologram that spun slowly. 

A sea green trident. 

 

 _Poseidon_. 

 

“I’m a…” Momo trailed off as a million thoughts ran through her head. 

She didn’t know what to say, really. She was... happy to be acknowledged by her godly parent. But what now? Will she ever meet him? And why did he only claim her now? She was still clueless on the whole situation. 

“Daughter of Poseidon!” Jeongyeon clapped her back with a big smile. She was happy for her friend who just got claimed. 

Momo turned towards her with a small smile. At least she knew she could count on her friends for their support. 

The other girls came forward all at once. A series of “Congratulations!” chorused as Momo was surrounded in a group hug. There were pats on her shoulders, on her head, and one on her cheek too. She giggled in the middle of the formation. 

Still, Momo didn’t know what to do. “Umm… so what happens now?” 

Jihyo exchanged a look with Nayeon before starting to speak, “Well, first we should let Chiron know you just got claimed. Other than that... nothing official really happens after.” 

“Ooh.” Momo nodded in understanding, a little disappointment dribbled in her tone. 

“C’mon! Let’s continue our little picnic and celebrate Momo’s claiming!” Nayeon slung her arm around Momo’s shoulder. A cup was in her other hand, held high as she began jumping. Momo giggled at her excitement before joining her. 

The other girls joined in. Momo saw Chaeyoung fiddling with something in her hand. Music started playing after a satisfied expression appeared on her face. They let out whoops and hollers as the music got louder. 

The newly proclaimed Daughter of Poseidon’s laughter was drowned in the festive noise. 

 

/ 

 

After the impromptu lake party, Momo made way for the Big House. Nayeon and Jihyo were by her side; the two of them felt a little responsible for Momo ever since they brought her to camp. 

The others sent them on their way, opting to stay behind to clean up before the water nymphs caught sight of the mess. 

(“It’s _always_ the party poppers.” Jeongyeon grumbled as she picked up the small pieces of confetti. “They’re dangerous, I tell ya.”) 

 

On the way, Momo could feel stares on her back. And her front. And her face. Her whole body, really. 

She thought it was just her but so far, all of the campers they passed were looking at her weirdly. 

“...is there something on my face?” 

Nayeon and Jihyo looked at each other first. Nayeon said, “No, what makes you say that?” 

“All the campers keep looking at me. Like… in a weird way too.” 

“Well,” Jihyo started off slowly, like she was trying to break it to her gently. “It’s you but not you at the same time.” 

 _Huh?_  

That didn’t make sense to her. 

“You just got claimed—” 

“—by Poseidon, no less.” Nayeon chimed in. 

“—yes, that. The claiming process not only declares that you are of demigod descent, it also physically changes you to fit your demigod bloodline and your specific parentage. So you physically look different—in a good way.” 

“Yeah! You look like a surfer hunk!” Nayeon slapped her on the back again and laughed. Jihyo rolled her eyes amusedly but she couldn’t help but agree.

Momo’s physique became more of a lean and muscular build. Her hair and skin glowed like she just vacationed on some tropical island. And—Jihyo squinted—did she get taller too? 

Jihyo shook her head fondly at the Daughter of War. “Anyways. You’re also a child of the Big Three now. That’s big in the Greek world.” She gave Momo a semi-serious look. “That means you’re more powerful than your average demigod and more monsters will be out for your blood.” 

Momo was stunned silent. This was so much to take in. 

Luckily, she didn’t have to ponder on it much longer. 

 

The front porch of the Big House came into view. Momo spotted Chiron on the deck, looking over the campers by the Armory & Forge. She climbed the steps, wiping her sweaty palm on her pants in the process. _Ah, why am I getting nervous?_  

Chiron turned his attention to her as she approached. “Ah, Miss Hirai. What brings you here?” The centaur eyed her.  

She felt a little self-conscious; Jihyo’s explanation flashed in her mind again. Did she really look that different? 

Chiron hummed a little before continuing. “Although I think I have an inkling of what it is that troubles you.” 

She had no doubt of that. The centaur must have been through this scenario countless times. _There’s no need to be nervous_ , she told herself. 

“I was just claimed. By the lake.” Momo paused to take a breather. “Poseidon claimed me.” 

Chiron stroked his beard thoughtfully. The centaur bowed his head low at her before continuing in a cheerful tone. “A child of the Sea. Congratulations are in order, Miss Hirai.” 

“Looks like you’ll be moving to Cabin 3—that’s where the children of Poseidon stay. But there isn’t anyone staying there now. I’m afraid you’ll be rooming alone.” 

She was surprised. “There’s no other children of Poseidon?” _In a camp this big? There has to be someone._  

Chiron smiled, like it was an inside joke. “Well, there _was_ another. But he and some of the older campers left to settle in the mortal world a few years ago. Some of them are at our sister camp, Camp Jupiter. They do occasionally come back to visit though.” 

She caught a bit of nostalgia in Chiron’s words. She waited but Chiron didn’t say anything else on the matter. 

“Nevermind that, you can go ahead and get settled in Cabin #3. Do enjoy the rest of your day, Miss Hirai.” 

Chiron turned back around to watch over camp, but not before calling out to Momo as she walked down the porch steps. “Be sure to rest up, you’ll be needing it.” 

 

 

“What was that about?” Momo turned to Nayeon and Jihyo. The last bit sounded cryptic to her. 

“Children of the Big Three tend to bring a little chaos to camp. But don’t worry about it, he said the same thing after Dahyun was claimed.” Jihyo helpfully explained. 

Nayeon snorted at the memory. “Don’t remind me. I still found glitter on me after three days!” 

Momo replayed the rest of Chiron’s words in her head. 

“Chiron mentioned another Child of Poseidon before me. Do you know anything about that?” 

Nayeon’s eyes sparkled at the mention. She slung her arm over Momo again as they all began walking. “Let me educate you about the legendary Percy Jackson!” 

“Oh boy, here we go again.” Jihyo shook her head, amused as she watched Nayeon fangirl about the adventures of the famous demigod hero and his friends. 

 

/ 

 

“Is that all of your stuff?” Dahyun asked as Momo hefted her duffle bag onto her shoulder. The Daughter of Zeus was carrying Momo’s leather armor and her Corinthian helmet, another gift from Chaeyoung. 

“Yep.” Momo looked around the Hermes Cabin in case she missed anything else. 

The two demigods stepped out of Cabin #11 and were walking towards Cabin #3—Poseidon’s Cabin. 

The walk over was quiet, which was unusual for her friend. Momo glanced over at Dahyun, who huffed as she carried the bronze metal helmet. She could hear her mumble under her breath, _“How in Hades did the old warriors wear this heavy thing?”_

 

“You don’t have to help me move y’know.” Momo fiddled with the duffle bag strap nervously. “If this is about earlier, I’m sorry about—” 

“No, no, no! It’s not about that.” Dahyun waved her hand hurriedly to interrupt her friend. “Don’t worry about that, really.” 

“It’s…” Momo was curious when Dahyun’s face turned pensive. The Daughter of Zeus sighed before looking at Momo. 

“It’s just—we’re the children of the Big Three; Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades.” Both of them glanced up when thunder rumbled in the clear cloudless sky. “They’re brothers and rivals.” 

Momo slowed down her pace, listening intently to Dahyun. 

“We inherit our Dads’ stronger abilities, but in turn we’re made bigger targets. Our demigod scents attract the most dangerous monsters and the most trouble.” 

Dahyun spoke slowly, afraid that she would stumble over her words and cause Momo to misinterpret her intention. 

“Back then, before Percy Jackson, children of the Big Three were looked at as a bad omen. But now it’s different—we’re not looked at as if we’re a terror or anything.” 

 

The two stopped as they reached Cabin #3. Ignoring the cabin in favor of her friend, she turned her full attention over to Dahyun, watching intently as the younger demigod paused to take a breath and gather her words. 

“What I’m trying to say is…” Dahyun looked directly at Momo, matching her gaze. “I can relate; I’ve been there before—the outcast just because I’m a daughter of Zeus.” 

Momo’s mind flashed back to her walk with Nayeon and Jihyo. At how all those passing campers stared at her like she was an attraction in a zoo. Yeah… she didn’t like that feeling. 

“I don’t want you to go through that.” Her eyes flitted between Momo’s nervously. “And I don’t want us to become rivals like them either.” 

The air went silent for a minute. There was some kind of tense and emotional air between the two demigods. 

Momo’s face was blank as she continued looking at her friend. Dahyun’s face was filled with a determined expression as she waited for her friend’s reaction. 

It was the Daughter of Poseidon who broke the silence; Momo dropped her duffle bag onto the grass and swept Dahyun into a hug in one smooth motion. Dahyun was surprised by the sudden move but reciprocated nonetheless. 

_Silly Dubu. You’ve supported me ever since I first arrived at Camp. Why should who our dads are change who we are or our friendship._

A wave of warmth washed over Momo’s chest at the thought of her friend’s words. 

“Thank you.” Momo said quietly. Her tone was painted with fondness. “For your words, and for wanting to be my friend instead of… whatever our dads are.” 

Dahyun relaxed into the hug and the two stayed still for a little. 

 

After a couple peaceful seconds, Dahyun spoke up with muffled words, _“As much as I enjoy hugging… your helmet is kinda digging into my ribcage…”_  

Momo immediately let go and Dahyun sagged in relief. She mumbled under her breath again as she held the bronze Corinthian helmet, _“I swear—these things are more like weapons.”_  

The Daughter of Poseidon chuckled as she turned to the cabin in front of them. 

Poseidon’s Cabin was fitting for the Sea God; The exterior was rough gray stone walls and pieces of seashells and coral decorated it, making it look like the bottom of the sea floor. A pattern of rolling blue waves was painted along the edge of the roof. 

“C’mon.” Momo grabbed her duffle bag and stepped up to the blue-stone double doors. She looked back at Dahyun with an inviting smile and pushed the doors wide open. 

 

The two demigods stepped inside with Momo’s few belongings. 

Momo scanned the cabin—well, her cabin now.

Despite the blue-stone color of the interior, it felt cozy. The walls glowed like abalone, a rainbow-holographic-like effect that reminded Momo of the shimmer of water when reflected in the sunlight. The effect was present throughout the cabin, making it look like the occupants were really underwater. 

 _Not gonna lie_ — _that’s pretty cool._  

There were a few bronze hippocampi decorating the ceiling—sea creatures that had the bodies of horses from the waist up and silvery fish bodies from the waist down. Their glistening scales and rainbow tail-fins shimmered with the effect from the walls, making them look like they were swimming. 

 _Double cool._  

Along the far wall were two beds and a nightstand between them. The bed sheets were a light blue with waves on them. 

 _How cute._ Momo suppressed an amused snort at the bed sheet design. 

A dresser sat adjacent to the left of the beds and in between two windows that faced the sea _(Momo had no clue how she knew that)_. There was a blue two-seater sofa along the wall to the right of the beds, a small coffee table sat in front of the sofa. In one corner of the cabin was a desk and a chair, and a small bookshelf stood next to them. 

“It’s big.” Dahyun said as she looked around. She placed Momo’s armor and helmet on the blue sofa. 

 _And empty…_  

It was the only thought that ran through Momo’s mind as she threw her duffle bag on one of the beds. 

 _Makes me miss how loud the Hermes Cabin was._  

 

/ 

 

Momo flopped onto her bed. She had finished unpacking her stuff with Dahyun’s help earlier. But with how little she had, it was more like the two of them goofing off instead. 

Cabin 3 was roomy. But that was to be expected—it _was_ just her. 

 

After unpacking, she and Dahyun went to the Cabins’ commons area where they found Nayeon and Jihyo waiting for them at their usual table. 

Momo found out that Nayeon was a good storyteller. She had Momo enthralled in her retelling of the famous Percy Jackson (It still blew her mind that she and _the Percy Jackson_ were siblings). Jihyo already procured some snacks, settling in for Nayeon’s story time. 

The other girls joined them after the lake clean-up. Jeongyeon complained about Nayeon’s fangirling for apparently the billionth time, but she didn’t do anything except take some snacks from Jihyo. 

Time flew by as Momo was educated about the Heroes of Olympus and all of their adventures. By the time Nayeon had finished, the sky had turned dark and the sun had set. The girls decided to call it a night and parted ways. 

 

Momo wiggled into a more comfortable position. She was ready to _knock out_. 

She figured that being a daughter of Poseidon granted her to have some control over water. _That_ would probably explain how the Pegasus Stables were cleaned so fast this morning. _And_ why she felt so tired afterwards despite the small nap she took. 

Momo’s eyes slowly drifted shut as sleep took ahold of her. The last thing on her mind was the glowing hologram from earlier: a sea green trident. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! :)  
> lol also, i put in like so much hints relating to water in the past chapters, it's honestly hilarious


	8. a quest arrives... by arrow!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a quest arrives and you know what else comes with it? a prophecy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sup guys, here's an update!   
> would you look at that, our protag momo gets a quest! :D

_ A golden trident floated in the air. It’s three prongs were suddenly snatched by a shadowy blob.  _

_ A rain of arrows stopped it in its tracks.  _

_ Fire erupted all around before engulfing the shadow completely. A dying screech rang out.  _

_ A crown of golden light was all that remained.  _

  
  
  


Momo woke up startled and confused, and a light sheen of cold sweat coated her face. She replayed the events in her mind, slowly calming down after realizing that it was all a dream. 

Still—she was wary. 

Jihyo had told her about some demigod abilities. Other than faster reflexes, heightened senses and strength, demigods also attracted monsters and sometimes had omens through their dreams. Add the fact that she was a daughter of Poseidon, one of the ‘Big Three’ Gods, and you could multiply all the stuff Jihyo listed by two. 

_ Two times the good stuff, two times the bad stuff. _

Momo didn’t recognize anything in her dream but somehow it all seemed eerily familiar to her. She shook her head, wiping off the cold sweat on her forehead. 

_ A shower sounds great right about now. Geez, how can a dream make me sweat so much? _

She decided to start her day off with a nice shower. Then she’d meet up with Nayeon and Jeongyeon for another sword fighting class. Overall, it sounded like a good day. 

  
  


/ 

  
  


The universe decided to spite Momo and  _ not _ make it a good day for her. 

Of course. Monday’s are never good days. What was she thinking? 

It was after breakfast when everything went downhill. Nayeon, Jeongyeon, and Momo arrived at the Dining Pavilion after a nice sparring session—this time involving battleaxes. The others joined their little post-workout meal after finishing their respective morning shifts. 

Tzuyu suggested a volleyball match for fun. Everyone agreed and they made their way south of Dining Pavilion. 

The group had just about reached the Big House when they were stopped in their tracks. A crowd had formed in front of the porch, making a loud commotion. 

The members were all clueless. Jihyo stopped a passing Apollo camper, asking what was the deal. 

“You haven’t heard? Apparently, a golden arrow embedded itself into one of the Big House’s pillars. There’s a scroll attached too!” 

Jihyo nodded her thanks before her sibling ran off. 

  
  


Nayeon spoke first, “C’mon, Chiron’s up there. Let’s get closer to see what it’s all about.” 

The girls moved closer until the crowd absorbed them. Chiron had taken the scroll from the golden arrow but left the arrow intact within the pillar. It was now in his hands as his eyes scanned the contents. 

The crowd was buzzing. Campers took guesses on what was on the scroll and where it came from. Meanwhile, Momo had her eyes on the golden arrow. It looked strangely familiar to her but she couldn’t quite place where it was from. 

A small feeling relentlessly tugged at her gut before she realized that the arrow kinda— _ looked like the one in her dream! _

Momo was cut short of her small revelation when Chiron cleared his throat. The crowd’s volume lowered remarkably at the action. 

Chiron’s face took on a more serious expression as his eyes scanned the crowd of campers. Momo could see the debate waging on his face. Chiron looked like he came to a decision as he opened his mouth to speak. 

“It is from Mount Olympus—from the Gods themselves!” 

The buzzing was back, now with a new energy and even more curious than before. 

“They call for a quest!” 

The noise of the crowd rocketed up a few notches at the centaur’s words. 

Chiron’s eyes found hers in the crowd, his thousand-year-old stare boring into hers. Suddenly, the tugging in her gut grew sharply before settling into a dull beat. 

Chiron unfurled the scroll—in true Greek dramatic fashion, of course—and presented it to the crowd of campers. The scroll showed exactly what the camp director had said, the words on the scroll themselves shimmered gold. Momo could practically  _ smell _ the immortality that radiated from the piece of paper. 

_ Wait a minute…  _

Momo squinted at the words on the scroll. She could have sworn it said— 

“And it seems the newly claimed Daughter of Poseidon will lead the quest!” 

_...what. _

Momo stared blankly at Chiron and then at the scroll. 

“Poseidon,” Chiron’s booming voice echoed through the air for all to hear him officially announcing her claiming. “Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail Momo Hirai, Daughter of the Sea God.” 

The crowd of demigods shouted Chiron’s last words all in unison, hailing her parentage and her claiming. 

To her, it felt like a birthday celebration times a hundred. And then add in some stadium speakers. That’s how loud Momo thought it sounded like. 

 

 

The crowd was at its peak now. Several pairs of curious eyes landed on her, making her fidget a bit under all of the attention. 

“Come, child.” Chiron beckoned her over with a wave of his hand. The campers around her started parting to create a clear path. Momo gulped, faltering a bit because of the stares. 

_ It hasn’t even been a day as a daughter of Poseidon yet and they’re already setting up expectations for me… Maybe Dahyun was right about the whole ‘trouble follows the children of the Big Three’ thing. _

A palm clapped her shoulder. She swiveled her head to see Nayeon. Jeongyeon stood shoulder to shoulder with her. Both of them grinned at her, nodding at her with a certain look in their eyes. It kinda reminded Momo of those parents who were always yelling crazy encouragements at their kids at school sports meet-ups. 

Momo’s eyes flicked over to the other girls; Jihyo’s bright smile was there. Mina had a gentle smile too, accompanied by a subtle nod of her head. Chaeyoung, Dahyun, and Tzuyu wore matching smug grins, and they looked like they were seconds away from pulling out more party poppers. 

Sana though... it was Sana’s expression that Momo burned in her mind’s eye. She had a wide smile that threatened to split her face. Her eyes twinkled just like the first time Momo had laid her eyes on Sana. She didn’t even know how just the image of the Daughter of Athena smiling so cutely made her feel better ( _ and her heart flutter, but you didn’t hear that from her! _ ). 

Momo turned around and walked forward. The warm support of her friends restored the feeling in her jelly legs. 

  
  


She climbed up the steps of the Big House, standing right in front of Chiron. 

“I hope you had a good rest, Miss Hirai.” Chiron had a knowing look and a matching smile as he handed her the scroll. Momo was starting to think that this knowing look was becoming the centaur’s default look. 

“You must take this to the Cave of the Oracle. There, the Oracle of Delphi will give you insight on your quest.” 

Chiron must have seen the confusion on her face for he continued, “Not to worry, Jihyo or Nayeon can escort you to the Oracle’s Cave.” 

Momo nodded slowly, still trying to take everything in. Chiron directed his booming voice at the crowd next. “Campers! A quest has been issued! We will send Miss Hirai and her companions off in a few days. For now, you may resume your camp activities.” 

Chiron gave her a couple of last words before he entered the Big House. “Come back after your trip to the Oracle. We can discuss your quest and start preparations then.” 

  
  


Momo let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding as the crowd dispersed. Some campers gave her some encouraging words and wished her luck.  _ Man _ , was she glad the people here were so friendly. 

An arm slung around her neck. Momo just went with it, already knowing who it belonged to. Nayeon began fake-weeping, her other hand was wiping away her imaginary tears. 

“My baby’s all grown up! Already taking on a quest! It was just yesterday when—” 

Their friend group came forth and everybody chuckled at her exaggerated acting. 

Momo had a nervous smile as she held the golden scroll in her hand. “So... this Oracle and her Cave?” 

“We can take you there.” Jihyo reassured her. “There’s nothing to be worried about. The current Oracle is really nice!” 

“You guys can meet us at Hestia’s Hearth when you’re done. We’ll wait there for you.” Jeongyeon suggested. 

  
  


/ 

  
  


And off to the Cave of the Oracle they went. 

Jihyo took point, leading them past the Amphitheatre and the Arts & Crafts building. They walked through the tree path. Half-Blood Hill soon came into view, along with the Athena Parthenos and Thalia’s Pine. Something resembling an entrance at the base of the hill caught Momo’s eye. She hadn’t noticed it before. 

There were two lit torches outside the cave. A large purple curtain covered the cave’s entrance. Nayeon said it was for privacy. 

Momo shrugged. Hey—if she was staying in a cave, she’d want some privacy too. 

“The Cave of the Oracle is at the base of Half-Blood Hill. We can’t come in with you but we’ll be right here until you’re done.” Jihyo promised her as they stopped in front of the entrance. 

Momo merely nodded, sucked in a breath, and waved a part of the curtain aside as she stepped in. 

_ C’mon Momo, it’s just a cave and an Oracle…  _

  
  


The interior of the cave was  _ not _ what Momo was expecting. It looked like a big comfy lounge room, if she was being honest. There were some really big sofas and some equally big throw pillows in the middle of the cave floor. Paintings were hanging on the cave walls—they looked like they belonged in a museum instead of a cave. 

Momo ventured to the middle of the cave, standing before one of the big sofas. 

“...umm… hello?” 

“Just a second!” 

A voice called out from some more purple curtains. Momo waited awkwardly as shuffling noises came from behind them. 

A hand parted the curtains, revealing a tall and slim woman. She had frizzy red hair, which was up in a bun with a paintbrush sticking out of it. She wore an oversized camp shirt and faded jeans. Momo noticed that she was barefoot as she walked over to the sofas. 

Momo recognized her as Rachel Dare, the current host of the Oracle of Delphi. Well, she recognized her from Jihyo’s description; she’s never met her before. 

“Hi there! Take a seat, make yourself comfortable!” 

Momo sat down. Her hand fumbled as she held the scroll in front of her. 

“Oh? What’s this?” Rachel took it in her hands and unfolded it. 

“A quest. It was delivered just a few moments ago... by arrow.” 

Rachel chortled under her breath. “Typical of the Gods. They’re so dramatic.” She hummed a little melody as she looked over the scroll. 

Her eyebrows raised up as she murmured, “ _ A child of the Sea? _ ” 

She looked up, her stare curious. “You’re a daughter of Poseidon?” 

Momo nodded. Rachel’s green eyes twinkled as a smile appeared, wrinkling the freckles clustered on her cheeks. 

“Looks like you’re in—” 

Rachel was interrupted mid-sentence—by  _ herself _ . Her eyes glowed bright green and green wisps of smoke came out from her mouth. Like literally out of her own  _ mouth! _

Momo was startled by the sight, and even more startled when Rachel started speaking. But it wasn’t Rachel’s nice and laidback voice that came out. This disembodied voice reminded Momo of an older woman, accompanied by a deeper and rougher tone. 

Rachel’s voice and the new voice began speaking in unison in Greek, all the while green smoke swirled around Rachel’s body. Momo deemed it as the spirit of the Oracle speaking through Rachel, because she sure as hell didn’t know who else it could be. 

 

_ “To find what you seek, you must delve,  _

_ The clues hidden inside Hercules’ Twelve,  _

_ The haven is cursed, to undo what is done,  _

_ To reverse the acts, restore the rays of the Sun,  _

_ Take back the symbol of the Sea, its three prongs scattered,  _

_ Your guide is in three, beware the black matter,  _

_ Child of Fire, flames you must embrace,  _

_ For it is key in revealing evil’s face.”  _

 

Momo sat still for a moment before she scrambled for the scroll. Grabbing one of the pens laying around on the coffee table, she hurriedly scribbled down the prophecy that the Oracle spewed out. Jihyo had said that sometimes Rachel doesn’t remember what happens when the Oracle takes over. 

Momo wasn’t about to invoke the Oracle’s spirit a  _ second  _ time. She didn’t think the spirit would take kindly to being treated like a prophecy vending machine. 

The green smoke swirled around for a bit before dissipating altogether. Rachel’s glowing eyes returned to a normal green. 

Rachel treated like it was a normal occurrence and said, “Did you get the prophecy?” 

“Yes.” Momo showed her the scroll, her writing underneath the original quest declaration. 

“Huh... looks like you’re in for quite a journey.” Rachel said in amusement as she scratched her cheek. “Well, all I have left to say is good luck!” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! :)


	9. burdens and braincells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang put their heads together and try to decipher this prophecy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooooo here's an update :) 
> 
> are you guys excited for LOONA at KCON LA? it's gonna be soooo rad 
> 
> anyways, enjoy this chapter! there's gonna be a few more chapters of momo at camp because she needs to PREP! or else she gon perish out there in the mortal world :o

Nayeon and Jihyo were waiting for her when she exited the cave. They turned to her with curious and expecting gazes. 

“Well, what did she say?” 

Momo opted to hand them the scroll instead. Jihyo unfurled it while Nayeon hovered over her shoulder. 

”Oh man,” Nayeon raked her hand through her hair as her eyebrows furrowed, partly in worry and partly in excitement. “This quest sounds like a handful!” 

Jihyo bit her lip as she tried to analyze the riddles. “We should get this to Chiron. Maybe he can help decipher these lines.” 

Nayeon and Jihyo were debating back and forth about the prophecy as the three of them walked back to the Big House. Momo wasn’t really paying attention; she was just trying to process her whole visit with the Oracle and the spooky green voice thing. 

 

Before she knew it, they were back in front of the Big House. Still lost in thought, Momo trailed behind the other two as they approached Chiron’s office. Jihyo politely knocked before the three crowded into the room. 

“Ah, Miss Hirai. I trust your visit with Rachel was eventful?” 

“Yeah—eventful pretty much sums it up.” 

Chiron looked amused at her words. He waved a hand at the seats in front of his desk. Jihyo and Momo took a seat. Nayeon opted to lean against the wall instead, fiddling with Chiron’s old record player and the crate of vinyl records that sat next to it. 

“Well then, let’s see what the Fates have in store for you.” 

Momo took the cue and unfurled the scroll, spreading it on Chiron’s desk for all to see. 

Everybody took a moment. 

Chiron looked up after a long collective moment of silence. “It seems the Gods have decided to burden you with a long journey Momo—if the mention of Hercules and his Twelve Labors is anything to go by.” 

“As quest leader, you are allowed to bring up to two companions with you. Any more than that will invite disaster and tragedy.” 

Momo caught a glimpse of something in Chiron’s eyes. Like a flash of nostalgia and regret before it vanished altogether. 

 

Chiron folded his hands together on top of his desk before continuing. “I suggest you take the necessary precautions before venturing out into the mortal world. It can be quite dangerous out there, especially for demigods.” 

“When you are ready, Argus will take you to your quest’s first location using one of our camp vans.” 

Hearing the finality in his words, the girls got up ready to leave the room. Chiron spoke up once again. “One last bit of advice, Miss Hirai. Prophecies often have double meanings. Don’t overthink things, The Fates often work themselves out.” 

 

/ 

 

Momo stepped out onto the deck of the Big House, flanked by Nayeon and Jihyo. Her eyes gazed over the strawberry fields. Dusk had just settled and the camp was lit from the enchanted lanterns and torches. 

She breathed in a deep breath before letting out an even longer one. 

Her feelings were a mix of confusion, anxiety, and excitement all rolled up into one big mess. She only found out that she had demigod blood flowing through her veins _just_ two weeks ago. Now she had a quest shoved into her lap and a prophecy thrown in her face by the Fates themselves. 

Oh, and don’t forget about the fact that her quest involved Hercules’ Twelve Labors. _Which apparently took him twelve years to finish_ — _12 years!_  

Momo let out another sigh. 

_Ok Momo. Take a breather. That was back in the old days, when they_ didn’t _have cars and phones and the internet._

“What now?” Momo said out loud. You could hear her meek and resigned tone from a mile away. 

 

Nayeon and Jihyo exchanged a worried look. They knew quests were dangerous—from first hand experience, of course. But add a child of the Big Three to the mix and that’s just asking for the pot to boil over! 

“Well, you should start preparing supplies for your trip. Oh! And a plan!” Nayeon helpfully quipped in. 

Jihyo nodded in agreement. “Yeah, you should get yourself properly ready for this quest. You’ll be needing all the help you can get.” 

Jihyo scanned Momo’s face, and if anxious worry and helplessness could be physically manifested, then that would be her expression right now. She reached out to squeeze Momo’s shoulder gently. 

“Don’t worry Momo. You have this whole camp behind your back. Just remember to breathe and take it one step at a time.” 

Jihyo flashed her signature warm smile and Momo felt a little better. At this point, Momo was expecting Nayeon’s arm over her shoulder. It was like their thing. 

_Andddd there it is._

“Let’s go meet up with the others. If we put all our heads together, we might be able to figure out those lines.” Nayeon dragged her by the neck as they continued down the camp path. Jihyo smiled her usual smile as she matched their walking speed. 

 

/ 

 

Jeongyeon drummed her fingers on the table repeatedly as she and the others waited for Nayeon, Momo and Jihyo. 

Mina was trying to put together a small puzzle. Dahyun sat next to her, undoing little pieces every once in a while. She giggled when Mina caught her and playfully slapped her arm with a cute whine. 

Chaeyoung and Sana were joking around with each other, doing some kinda weird dance in front of the campfire. 

Jeongyeon’s tapping continued until Tzuyu took hold of her hand, intertwining their fingers together. Jeongyeon looked down in surprise. 

“You know, your dad might have invented the lyre but I don’t think you inherited _any_ of his musical sense at all.” 

Tzuyu had a smirk on her face as she said this. Jeongyeon narrowed her eyes before returning the smirk. 

“Is this your excuse to hold my hand?” 

“Yes. But I still stand by what I said.” 

“Wha—I—...ok.” 

Jeongyeon still got stunned by Tzuyu’s bluntness from time to time. She really couldn’t help but smile, not with the way Tzuyu’s cute smirk looked every time she was victorious in their little games of flirtatious banter. She squeezed their laced hands, getting a soft squeeze back. 

 

“Hey, there they are!” Chaeyoung’s shout caught the group’s attention. They followed her gaze to see Nayeon, Momo, and Jihyo approaching them. 

“Hey! How’d it go?” Dahyun was the first to ask them. 

Momo’s mouth quirked up. “I’m still wondering where all that green smoke comes from.” 

Quiet chatter arose; “What did she look like?” “Is the Oracle an actual mummy?” “Did the green smoke smell?” 

Jihyo looked over the commons area in the center of the Cabins. It was almost dinner time—campers were lazing around the tables and benches and grass field. 

“We should head somewhere quieter. To discuss the prophecy.” 

Momo blinked before suggesting, “How about my cabin? It’s quiet there.” 

 

/ 

 

The demigods entered Cabin 3 one by one. They crowded all around the room, making themselves comfortable. 

Momo didn’t mind at all—she liked this better. Way better than waking up to nothing but empty space each morning. 

“Alright! Hit us with that first rhyme!” Dahyun said while sprawled out on Momo’s bed. 

Momo chuckled as she opened the scroll. She recited the first verse of the prophecy out loud. 

 

“ _To find what you seek, you must delve,_

_The clues hidden inside Hercules’ Twelve,”_  

 

Chaeyoung stroked her chin like she was a wise sage with a long, luscious beard. “Ok, so you’re looking for something. Andddd… the clue to it is associated with Hercules’ famous Twelve Labors.” 

“Holy _Zeus_ , it’s like you’re starting out on level 50 instead of the first level!” Dahyun exclaimed. She’s never heard of a demigod successfully replicating Hercules’ legendary quest. She’s never heard of it PERIOD. 

Chaeyoung nudged her. That didn’t sound encouraging at all. “Right, well—we still don’t know what you’re looking for. It could be anything.” 

“Maybe it’s an artifact?” Mina chimed in. “There were plenty of important items during Hercules’ journey.” 

Jeongyeon scratched her head. “Let’s hear the next line. Maybe it can shed some light on what you need to find.” 

 

Momo looked back down at the scroll. 

 

“ _The haven is cursed, to undo what is done,_

_To reverse the acts, restore the rays of the Sun,_ ” 

 

“Well, doesn’t that sound promising.” Tzuyu said it sarcastically with such a straight face, everyone couldn’t help but laugh. She cracked into a smile at everyone’s laughter. 

“This one’s kinda to the point. Getting back the rays of the Sun is the key to breaking the curse it seems. I don’t know what or where this haven is though.” Sana’s eyebrows were furrowed as she tried to put together the riddle. 

“What’s this about the rays of the Sun? I’m pretty sure NASA isn’t _that_ advanced yet.” 

Momo frowned at the thought of flying towards the Sun. _No thanks. Cool but no thanks_. 

Jihyo snorted. “I’m pretty sure it’s a figure of speech. But I wouldn’t put it past the Gods for it to be actual and physical sun rays.” 

 

Sana turned to Momo. “What’s after that?” 

Her bright eyes flustered the Daughter of Poseidon. She hurriedly looked back down at the scroll lest she make a fool of herself in front of all their friends. _Damn it Momo, you’re such a useless gay…_  

 

“ _Take back the symbol of the Sea, its three prongs scattered,_

_Your guide is in three, beware the black matter,_ ” 

 

“Is three like, the Gods’ favorite number or something?” 

An off comment from Nayeon and Dahyun. Jeongyeon snapped her fingers and pointed out a little clue. 

“I think that’s what you’re looking for—Poseidon’s Trident! Seeing as you’re the daughter of Poseidon after all. I mean, what else has three prongs and is a symbol of the Sea God.” 

“Yeah yeah, that might be it… it makes sense.” Momo slowly nodded her head. “But what about the guide? And this black matter?” 

“No idea.” Nayeon shook her head, throwing her hands up. “Your guide’s in three parts? Or three different people? If you see any black goop, you should probably run away.” 

“It’s probably some slimy sewage monster.” Dahyun jokingly commented. 

“And how would I fight that?” 

Dahyun shrugged before miming some sword techniques. She roped in Chaeyoung to play the role of the monster. 

Tzuyu giggled as Chaeyoung flopped onto the bed, pretending she was getting vanquished after an epic battle. 

 

“What’s the next line?” 

 

“ _Child of Fire, flames you must embrace_

_For it is key in revealing evil’s face._ ” 

 

The room started to quiet down after everyone registered the prophecy’s verse. Momo slowly lifted her head from the scroll, locking eyes with Chaeyoung across the room. 

At the mention of fire, everybody else started turning to Chaeyoung. She fidgeted a bit under all of the newfound attention. 

“Hey, I’ve got no clue about any of this.” Chaeyoung shrugged. 

Momo kept her eyes on the Daughter of Hephaestus a little longer. Chaeyoung stayed quiet but she looked like her mind was traveling a mile a minute. 

“Well, that’s the last line. Anyone got any ideas?” Momo passed the scroll over to Sana and Mina. If anyone could crack the riddles, it would be the two daughters of Athena. 

The girls bounced ideas off of each other, sprouting whatever they thought could help Momo in her quest. Some of them were good, and some of them were just straight up ridiculous and had everyone bursting out in laughter. Momo wrote down some of the ideas that everyone agreed on. 

 

Before they knew it, an hour and a half had passed. Everyone’s head snapped up at the sound of a conch shell blowing—dinner was starting. 

“Alright, how about we break for dinner? I don’t think we can get much else out of this prophecy.” 

The girls agreed wholeheartedly, getting up and stretching as they exited Momo’s cabin. The trip over to the Dining Pavilion was rowdy; Nayeon, Dahyun, and Chaeyoung were making jokes and acting out ridiculous gestures. 

The group split up into their respective tables as they reached the courtyard. Momo grabbed a plate and filled it up. She turned to the fire and scrapped some food into it, thinking of a prayer for her father. 

“Um… hey dad…” She stared into the fire, pondering over what to say. _What do you even say to your dad who’s the sea god??_  

“I know we probably don’t know each other very well for me to start asking for a favor so soon but… if you could offer some guidance for me on this quest, I’d really appreciate it ya’know.” 

Momo threw in some extra grapes. Just for good measure. 

She sat down at Poseidon’s table where she sat by herself. She ate about half her food before she started pushing it around on her plate and hoping the first 15 minutes would fly by quickly. 

As soon as the time was up, Momo scrambled up out of her seat. She regrouped with the others at their usual table, easily joining in on the rowdy laughter and easy conversation. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! :)


	10. fire baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which some mushy nachaeng happens, there's a heart-to-heart between friends, and momo gets a new weapon! 
> 
> but not in that order though

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm warning ya now, there's gonna be some small angst in this chapter :'(  
> but it shouldn't be too bad  
> i hope i wrote enough fluff to counter it lol

At the end of dinner, just as the campers began dispersing, Momo caught up to Chaeyoung. 

“Hey! Wait up, Chaeng.” She tugged on the back of Chaeyoung’s shirt to get her attention. 

“Huh? Oh, what’s up?” Chaeyoung had turned around and greeted her with a toothy grin. 

“Ah, I was wondering if you could give me a hand in securing supplies for my quest. If you didn’t mind, of course.” 

Momo scratched the back of her head sheepishly. She watched as Chaeyoung’s expression remained blank. Instead, it was her eyes that held her emotions; They flitted back and forth as if in a hot debate, before settling in a determined look. 

“Of course I’ll help you out.” Chaeyoung’s grin returned, but it wasn’t as easy going as before. “C’mon, let’s head to the Forge. My siblings are probably sleeping, wouldn’t want to disturb them.” 

Momo walked by her side as the two passed through the open commons area. 

“You wouldn’t believe it, but they’re almost as bad as the Aphrodite kids when it comes to their beauty sleep.” Chaeyoung snickered, and Momo followed suit as she tried to imagine it. 

  
  


They passed by the Armory and headed straight for the Forge’s entrance. Chaeyoung reached out and turned a gear. It started spinning until it clicked into place and the door slid open. 

Momo gaped at the sight. It still amazed her every time she passed by. The two stepped inside and—yup, it was still blazing hot inside. Momo could feel the heat encompass her body as soon as they entered. 

It was late but the fires in the furnaces were still burning. 

Chaeyoung noticed her gaze. “Ah, even after all the hammering and folding, some metals just need time and heat to be properly forged.” 

They walked by the rows of open furnaces. Momo could feel the intense heat radiating off of them, the air sizzling with hisses of steam and fire. 

They crossed into an area filled with tables and workbenches. Chaeyoung went straight to her workbench. “Before we start, lemme see your ring. I wanna adjust your spear into a trident. It seems fitting, ya’know.” 

“You can do that?” Momo asked in surprised. 

Chaeyoung oozed out confidence at Momo’s awed tone. “Of course I can. Just needs a little tinkering.” 

Momo watched as Chaeyoung applied a number of actions to her ring; hammers and screwdrivers and plenty more tools that Momo had no idea of or their purpose. A bit of time passed by before the ring lit up in sparks. 

Chaeyoung pulled back with a satisfied grin on her face. “There! It’s done.” She cleaned the ring with a polishing rag before handing it to Momo. “Try it out now.” 

Momo wore the ring and twisted it twice. Replacing the spear was a silver trident, a beautifully crafted trident with bladed prongs. “Wow,” Momo exhaled quietly as she examined her new weapon. “This is  _ some _ quality, Chaeng.” 

“It’s nothing. Just some weapon designs I had a while back.” The cheshire smile on Chaeyoung’s face said otherwise. 

  
  


Her hands flew over some scrap metal, already building something out of habit. 

“So what did you have in mind?” 

“I dunno, you’re the expert here. I was hoping you knew where I could get some supplies—or even some magical items.” 

Momo sheathed her trident and sat on a stool by Chaeyoung’s workbench. Her eyes were fixated on the fast and efficient pace Chaeyoung’s hands were moving at. 

The two of them compiled a short list of items Momo might need. They were sprouting whatever came to mind and making jokes in between. 

Chaeyoung rambled about some magic tools Momo might be able to borrow. She turned around, rummaging around her cabinet of tools and parts. 

  
  


A comfortable silence settled in the air, only being disturbed by the clinks and clanks of Chaeyoung’s tinkering. 

“Hey Chaeng? Will you come with me on my quest?” Momo suddenly asked. This seemed like a good time to ask—and to figure out what was up with her friend. 

The sound of her rummaging slowed until it completely halted. Momo could see Chaeyoung’s back stiffen from the question. 

Momo had already set her mind on bringing Chaeyoung on her quest. She just couldn’t figure out why Chaeyoung was acting so weird about it. Especially back at her cabin when the topic of fire came up. It just didn’t make sense to her. 

Chaeyoung spoke with her back still turned away from Momo. Her voice came out impossibly small amongst the crackling fire. “Why me? Why not somebody else?” 

Momo narrowed her eyes. In the short amount of time she knew Chaeyoung, this wasn’t like her at all. 

“Why not you? I want  _ you  _ to come with me on this quest.” It took Momo a long second to realize that this must be something other than the quest that’s making her friend act this way. Chaeyoung’s defensive stance and her uncomfortable expression didn’t help either. “Chaeng… is there something bothering you?” 

Silence. A roar of fire came from one of the open furnaces. Chaeyoung flinched and this time Momo noticed. 

Momo didn’t know what was going through her friend’s mind. She wanted to help but she didn’t know where to begin.  

_ If you’re gonna open a can of worms, then don’t half-ass it. _

“Please talk to me. I noticed you were hesitating even back at the cabin… is it about the prophecy?” 

  
  


Chaeyoung stayed silent for a bit before she sighed. She turned around slowly until she could look Momo in the eyes again. Her chest thumped when she saw the visible concern in them. She didn’t deserve this, not from someone who’s been so kind to her. 

“I... It’s better if I show you.” Chaeyoung meekly said, before she inhaled deeply to prepare herself. 

The Daughter of Hephaestus slowly lifted her hand up, her palm facing upwards. 

A flame flickered into existence in the middle of her palm. Momo’s eyes widened in surprise. She watched—mesmerized—as Chaeyoung easily manipulated the small flame; It grew bigger then smaller, moved up and down and all around until Chaeyoung extinguished it with what Momo could only assume was her will. 

Momo side-eyed the fires of the Forge; she noticed that they glowed brighter during Chaeyoung’s small display, and lessened when she stopped. 

“I was born with the ability to control fire. A rare blessing from my father.” Chaeyoung sounded like she was torn at the fact. 

  
  


Momo didn’t understand. If it was a blessing then why did Chaeyoung sound burdened… unless… 

  
  


“I discovered it when I was little. Around the age of an elementary schooler, I think.” Chaeyoung’s voice still sounded small to Momo, even when she was just a few feet away. 

“My mother picked me up from school one day. We stopped by a small playground on the way home. She put me in the sandbox. Even when I was little, I liked to create things.” 

Chaeyoung had a tiny smile at the memory. Momo could imagine it—baby Chaeyoung giggling as she made tiny elaborate sand sculptures.

“She looked away for just a couple seconds. I don’t remember what I was thinking or doing but the next thing I knew, I was engulfed in flames.” 

“My mother picked me up, trying to get me out of the sandbox. I was still on fire— _ my entire body _ —and… and I burned her hands so bad I—“ A choked sound escaped the young demigod, the memory looked like it was physically tormenting her. 

Momo’s heart clenched at the sight of distress on her friend. It was clearly visible in Chaeyoung’s face and her body language. 

It took a moment for the Daughter of Hephaestus to resume. “We were in public so she had to get me home quickly. Luckily, the playground was really close to our home.” 

Chaeyoung let out a shuddering breath. “My mother carried me all the way home… while I was still burning up in her hands.” 

Chaeyoung’s hands tightened into fists at this point. Her voice came out trembling as she recalled the memory. “I had to watch and accept the fact that I was hurting her and that I had no way of stopping the flames. Even after everything, I had to watch her struggle with doing everyday things. Her hands were completely burnt… it honestly felt like a lifetime until they were all healed.” 

Chaeyoung took a deep breath before continuing. “Ever since then, when I realized that I was a demigod, I swore off my ability. I’ve hidden it for years—ever since I arrived at Camp, ever since the incident at the playground.” 

“I just… don’t want to hurt anybody else.” Her words came out so defeated and tired. Momo felt like someone just punched a hole in her lungs. She didn’t like the way Chaeyoung looked so haunted. 

It was silent, except for the roaring and crackling of the fires. 

  
  


Momo remained silent, had remained silent as Chaeyoung bravely opened up to her. She could empathize where she was coming from. While she didn’t know the kind of pain and fear Chaeyoung experienced, she could at least see her point. 

Momo stood up, slowly approaching Chaeyoung. She got closer until she was right in front of her. 

“Can you show me again? What you did earlier?” 

Chaeyoung slowly nodded in confusion, hesitantly peeking at Momo before lifting her palm up. A small flame flickered out of the air. She kept a cautious eye on the flame. 

All of a sudden, Momo’s hand shot out and clapped over Chaeyoung’s. She kept a firm grip as Chaeyoung tried to squirm out of her tight hold. 

“Momo! What are you—” 

Chaeyoung cried out in alarm. She didn’t expect Momo to hold her hand—her hand that was holding   _ fire! _

“Son Chaeyoung.” Momo’s strong voice shook her out of her panic. 

“I want you to listen to me. I’m telling you this as a friend. I might not have known you for long but from what I’ve seen so far, you’re nothing but a kind and caring warm soul. You don’t have it in you to cause harm to anybody  _ or  _ anything, not intentionally.” 

Momo’s voice was steady and her grip was firm. She maintained eye contact with her friend. She  _ had _ to get this message across. 

“I know what you went through was pretty traumatic for you. But that was when you were a kid. Accidents happen, especially when you’re a demigod. That I know for a fact.” Momo threw in a crooked smile. Chaeyoung could feel her shoulders lightening just a little. 

“But you can’t close off a part of who you are based on that one accident. And I’m not saying this just because I want you on my quest. I’m saying this because I can’t  _ stand _ to see you like this, can’t  _ stand _ to see you so afraid, can’t  _ stand _ to see you hesitate every single time we walk past a campfire. I hadn’t noticed the way you flinched at every open flame until today.” 

Momo trailed off, she sounded disappointed in herself for not noticing how her friend’s plight was affecting her physically, let alone mentally. 

“Look,” Momo looked Chaeyoung square in the eyes. “I want you to see for yourself.” 

She slowly removed her hand from Chaeyoung’s. To her astonishment, the fire in her palm was still going strong. 

Momo waved her hand. “See? Not a single mark.” 

She was right. Chaeyoung studied Momo’s palm. It was normal—no burn marks, no charred flesh, nothing. 

“You don’t give yourself any credit. Like I said, you don’t have a mean bone in your body Chaeng.” Momo smiled gently at her. “It’s like your heart already knows, but your fear is still controlling you.” 

“Fire doesn’t just destroy. Look around you, it plays a part in creation too.” 

Chaeyoung looked around at what Momo was motioning to. Looked at the furnaces, the metals heating up inside. The flames biding their time, slowly changing the forms into something more malleable. So that she could transform it—into a spear, into a shield, into something helpful. 

Her eyes widened in realization. 

  
  


_ To protect. _

  
  


Momo’s smile widened. “You finally caught on.” 

Tears welled up in Chaeyoung’s eyes. The small flame in her palm sizzled out. Momo’s smile was wiped off, concern immediately replacing it. 

“C-Chaeng?” 

Chaeyoung sniffled. “Sorry, it’s just… you’re the first person I’ve ever told this to in all my life.” 

Momo’s mouth took the shape of an ‘o’. She slowly took Chaeyoung’s frame in her arms, hugging her and patting her back. 

“It’s ok. Let it all out.” 

Chaeyoung stiffened before melting in her hold. Tears streamed down her face as she gripped the front of Momo’s shirt. 

They stayed like that for a while. Momo didn’t know how long, but she’d stay until Chaeyoung felt better. 

  
  


The fires in the Forge glowed brighter and the crackling dwindled to a dull sound. 

  
  


/ 

  
  


Momo and Chaeyoung stepped out of the Forge. The night air cooled down their bodies, providing a nice contrast from the heat inside. 

Chaeyoung turned the same gear counter-clockwise. It spun and clicked, sliding the Forge door close. 

Really, it had only been 30 minutes since they first entered. For them, it felt like forever—with the emotional heart-to-heart and what not. 

Momo ruffled Chaeyoung’s hair. “Get some sleep alright? That was probably emotionally taxing for you, especially since you’ve been holding it in for Gods know how long.” 

Chaeyoung nodded, her eyes became a little puffy from her earlier crying. 

“Night, I’ll see you in the morning.” 

She waved Momo off, heading towards her side of the Cabins. Before she could reach the Hephaestus cabin, something caught her attention. 

  
  


A figure sat near Hestia’s Hearth. Chaeyoung was about to disregard the person but she recognized their form. She walked closer to confirm what she saw. 

“Nayeon?” 

Nayeon turned her head towards her. She smiled in greeting, patting the seat beside her as an invitation. Chaeyoung made for the seat, sitting close enough for their knees to knock into each other. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey, what are you doing still up?” 

By now, it was dark. Most of the campers were asleep or preparing for sleep. There were a few campers still up, of course. Even demigods get insomnia sometimes. And some are just nightowls  _ (especially the Athena kids, but you didn’t hear that from her!) _ . 

“I was waiting for you. Saw Momo talking to you, figured it was quest-related.” 

It was then that Nayeon realized that Chaeyoung’s eyes were a little puffy. She lifted her hand to cradle Chaeyoung’s cheek, her thumb gently swept underneath Chaeyoung’s eye. 

“I haven’t seen you cry since Jeongyeon’s hidden camera prank.” Nayeon’s worried-filled eyes flitted between Chaeyoung’s. “What did you guys talk about for you to cry?” 

Chaeyoung paused before replying with a tiny smile. “It’s a long story, really.” 

Nayeon gazed into her eyes as silence ensued. They didn’t say anything—they didn’t have to really. 

Nayeon nodded after a moment. She knew when lines were drawn, knew when she could cross or not. 

“Will you tell me one day?” 

They both knew the answer to that. There was no hesitation this time. 

“Yes.” Chaeyoung smiled at her, leaning a bit into Nayeon’s hand. 

_ It’s warm. _

  
  


Nayeon grinned before pulling the both of them up. “C’mon, you look like you’re gonna collapse any second now. Plus, you still owe me my good night kiss.” 

Chaeyoung tugged on her shirt. “Can you stay with me tonight?” 

That caught Nayeon off guard. But she agreed anyways. “Always.” 

The two made their way over to the Hephaestus cabin. They stepped inside, trying to keep quiet to not wake up Chaeyoung’s siblings. 

Chaeyoung led Nayeon inside an elevator where she pressed a series of buttons. The elevator closed before reopening to Chaeyoung’s private room. 

The two changed into pajamas and got ready for sleep. Nayeon kept a spare change of clothes with Chaeyoung. This wasn’t the first time they had done this. 

They settled onto the bed and Chaeyoung instantly burrowed into Nayeon’s front. 

Usually, their spooning position depended on their mood. Nayeon guessed it was her turn to be the big spoon tonight. 

Chaeyoung lifted her head and grinned. “Can’t forget your goodnight kiss.” She leaned in, her soft lips brushing against Nayeon’s. 

Nayeon never got tired of this feeling, honestly. She sighed softly into the kiss and responded to the gentle pressure with her own. Her hand gripped Chaeyoung’s hip securely, rubbing tiny circles on the soft skin. 

Chaeyoung pulled back, her cheeks flushed a soft baby pink. Nayeon thought she looked lovely in that shade. 

“G’night.” Chaeyoung said quietly as she nestled back into Nayeon’s arms. 

“Good night Chaengie.” She tightened her hold on her little spoon. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first quest party member: unlocked!  
> *insert celebration music here* 
> 
> how was this chapter? i kept on cringing each and every time i was editing this chapter lmaoo i think it's super cheesy and i need to work on writing emotional scenes
> 
> thanks for reading! :)


	11. it's raining (wo)men! nah, it's just arrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one thing they don't tell you is that demigods get weird dreams. like we're talking weird. are they prophetic? or are they just dreams?  
> whether that's a good thing or not, momo isn't sure yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how do you come up with good chapter titles lmao 
> 
> also note, the last chapter was reuploaded because i was fixing some typos and some plot points. there's no major changes so don't worry about having to reread it 
> 
> so in this chapter there's some archery, some camp shenanigans, an announcement, and a samo moment at the end :)  
> enjoy!

_A hiss accompanied by a malicious aura protruding from all around._

_A grassy clearing next to a mountain—a cave nearby._

_Small embers, morphing into a blaze. Then transforming through a myriad of colors, until settling in a vibrant green._

_An arrowhead piercing through the haze. Golden light bathing everything before erupting. So bright._  


 

Momo opened her eyes, squinting because of the morning sunlight slipping through the cabin window. She rolled over with a grumble. 

She’s been having similar dreams of late. The details were still fuzzy but bits and pieces were starting to become clearer with each passing night. 

_But that’s just it! It’s all just bits and pieces._

Momo huffed out an annoyed breath, burying herself in her blankets. None of her dreams made sense any more. 

She laid there for a moment, savoring the peace and quiet. She listened to the birds chirping, the wood nymphs tending the strawberry fields, the camp slowly coming to life as campers woke up. 

It was nice… until her stomach decided to interrupt with a growl. 

Momo stumbled out of her cabin, still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. The morning air nipped at her. She shivered, going back inside and coming out wearing a light jacket. 

Momo took a seat on the marble steps leading up to her cabin. She was waiting for her breakfast buddies. 

She let out a yawn. A couple minutes passed. Momo waved back at some passing campers, returning their good morning greetings. 

A couple more minutes passed by before Momo saw familiar figures in the distance; Jeongyeon and Tzuyu. Her breakfast buddies! Mainly because they were the only ones who were free and woke up around the same time as her. 

Momo stood up and walked towards the Hearth, meeting them in the middle. 

“Morning.” Jeongyeon and Momo said at the same time, their voices still thick with sleep. Tzuyu giggled at their unison greeting. 

“Good morning. How was your sleep?” Tzuyu started the conversation as they began walking towards the Dining Pavilion. 

Momo shrugged. “Ehh, was alright. I keep having these weird dreams though.” 

Jeongyeon and Tzuyu exchanged a curious glance. Tzuyu asked, “What are they about?” 

“I dunno,” Momo scratched her head and made a nonplussed face, “It’s the same theme every time; some place I don’t recognize, some arrows flying, some fire, and then boom! I wake up at the flash of light.” 

The two demigods nodded somberly. They’ve both experienced their fair share of weird demigod dreams. 

Then a smirk slowly appeared on Tzuyu’s face. “Maybe it’s a sign telling you to practice your archery.” 

Jeongyeon let out a small snicker just as Momo groaned. 

Yes, she was _still_ horrible at the bow and arrow. Tzuyu said she’s been improving steadily though. Momo didn’t know if Tzuyu was telling the truth or if she was just trying to protect her feelings. 

Jeongyeon burst out in laughter. “I don’t know how you do it Tzuyu. I would have given up already!” 

“Hey!” Momo slapped her arm. “Just you wait, I got a can of whoop-ass for you at our next spar.” 

“Oh yeah?! Well—” 

Tzuyu sighed. They haven’t even gotten to the Dining Pavilion yet and the two were already neck deep in their usual banter. 

Oh well, she can just torture them at the Archery Range after breakfast. It _was_ their day at the range after all. Maybe she’ll introduce them to some upper-level techniques. 

Tzuyu’s ~~evil~~ grin emerged, unbeknownst to an oblivious bickering Jeongyeon and Momo. 

 

/ 

 

_Swish!_  

 

_Thuck!_  

 

“Not bad.” Tzuyu called out, observing Momo’s practice. 

Momo narrowed her eyes at the target board. Well, at least it was in range this time. 

“Try aiming higher.” Jeongyeon suggested from her grassy seat on the sideline. 

She grabbed another arrow, about to aim and shoot but was interrupted with a call. 

They all turned towards the sound to see Jihyo approaching. She was carrying her bow in hand, her quiver of arrows strapped to her waist. 

Jihyo arrived with a dimpled smile. “Hey! How’s archery practice going?” 

“Oh, it’s going, alright.” Jeongyeon let out a bark of laughter. 

Tzuyu snorted and shoved her lightly, “Like you can say differently. You’re on Momo’s level.” 

“Hey!” 

Jihyo laughed before turning back to Momo. “Let’s give Tzuyu a break—let me see you in action.” 

 

Tzuyu took a seat next to Jeongyeon at the cue. Jeongyeon jumped on her, tickling her as revenge for her earlier comment. 

Momo droned out the couple’s laughter and resumed her stance, taking aim at the target board meters away from her. 

Jihyo studied her posture, eyes flitting over her form quickly. Momo released the arrow, it hit the lower middle area of the target. 

“Hmmm, try relaxing just a bit. And widen your feet a little. Your nervousness can affect your aim as well as the arrow’s power. Like this.” 

Jihyo demonstrated with her own bow, quickly shooting an arrow and landing well within the bullseye. Flawless form and power—as expected from a child of Apollo. 

 

Momo squinted her eyes at the arrow embedded in the target board. _Where have I seen those type of arrows before?_  

Jihyo’s arrows were shaped differently than hers or Tzuyu’s. They looked a bit longer than normal arrows, and the feather ends looked sharper too. 

Then it clicked! 

Jihyo’s arrows look really similar to the ones in her dreams. She tried to compare them in her mind’s eye… and they sorta match… but something was still missing. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it.  

Momo was still confused. Was Tzuyu right when she said her dreams might be trying to tell her something? But what did it have to do with Jihyo’s arrows? 

 

Jihyo turned to her with an encouraging nod. Momo returned her focus to the target again, trying to follow Jihyo’s advice and relax. 

Momo breathed in and out as she took aim again. 

_Well, I’ve got nothing to lose. Let’s try this again._  

 

And release. 

 

The arrow sailed through the air, hitting the target with a _thunk!_ Remarkably, it landed closer to the bullseye than ever before. 

Momo stood with her mouth agape. Jihyo patted her back, “Hey, you did it! You got closer!” 

Tzuyu and Jeongyeon joined in on the congratulations, giving her well-deserved pats. The moment was short-lived when Jeongyeon grinned and gave Momo a playful hard shove instead. 

“Oof... hey!” 

Momo chased after Jeongyeon, the two running in circles around the range. Tzuyu let out a sigh while Jihyo could only laugh at the sight. 

 

/ 

 

With the addition of Jihyo, Jeongyeon dubbed their little group as the ‘Arrow Squad’, much to Tzuyu and Jihyo’s amusement. 

Momo thought it was a great name; she and Jeongyeon struck cool poses as they shouted out the name repeatedly. The other half of their group either clapped or laughed at them. 

A sound of clip-clopping soon approached where the group was standing. Jihyo turned her head first, followed by the others. 

Chiron was coming towards them. He walked tall, fully in his centaur form. This was the second time Momo saw Chiron without his fake wheelchair. The first time being at her first camp game of Capture the Flag. It still left her amazed every time. 

“I see archery practice is going well.” Chiron spoke with a teasing lilt. “Miss Hirai, a word please?” 

Momo nodded and waved to her friends, telling them that she’ll catch up with them later. 

 

She turned her attention back to the camp director. 

“What is it Chiron?” 

Chiron began walking, motioning for her to join him. The two strolled in a leisurely pace around the camp grounds. 

“It’s regarding your quest. I trust you’ve prepared the necessary supplies already?” 

Momo nodded as they rounded the perimeter of the Pegasus Stables. She wrinkled her nose, remembering her last encounter. She didn’t think Chiron liked the stables either, judging by the jittery flick and swish of his braided tail. 

“Very good. What I wanted to discuss with you is the matter of quest companions. I believe I mentioned that up to two of your fellow campers are permitted to join you. Have you made your choice yet?” 

“Yes… well, one of them at least. I was thinking of asking my second choice later today.” 

Chiron hummed, stroking the end of his neatly trimmed beard. “I see.” 

They were trailing the camp path east, and the Big House was coming into view now. 

“After you get your second companion on board, we can announce your team’s departure at the Amphitheatre after dinner. You’ll have the rest of today to prepare. Then you’ll be off on your journey in the morning.” 

A fork in the camp trail appeared. 

“Other than that, that was all I wanted to discuss with you. Now was there anything _you’d_ like to discuss?” 

Momo shook her head—nothing else came to mind at the moment. Chiron nodded before departing, taking the right path back to the Big House. 

 

Momo turned left, heading towards the Cabins. 

Her mind swam with thoughts about her quest. She was checking off her mental checklist of equipment. Chaeyoung took care of most of the things on that list. 

All she had to do now was ask the person she had in mind to join her. And then she had to deal with the _actual_ quest. 

Rambling thoughts occupied her mind. _Where would they even start? Am I ready for this quest? What was the first line again? Does Chiron braid his own tail or does he get someone else to do it?_  

Before she knew it, Momo had reached the edge of the Cabins’ clearing. She walked towards the Hearth, dodging a couple of Hermes kids and their pranks, waving to some Demeter kids tending their Cabin’s garden. From where she was, she could already hear Nayeon’s whining and the group’s laughter. 

Chaeyoung and Dahyun saw her first, yelling a goofy greeting at her. Sana turned at the noise and locked eyes with her, sending a smile that made Momo’s heart _flip violently_. Momo’s brain almost shut down before she remembered to return the smile. 

She sat down at their usual table and said, “What did Nayeon do _this_ time?” 

The group broke into giddy laughter again, except for Nayeon. 

“She—” Jihyo tried to explain but couldn’t get her laughter under control. 

Jeongyeon took over but was still cracking up in between her explanation. “One of the Aphrodite kids gave Nayeon, pfft... some fancy soap that... looked like _chocolate_ . Nayeon thought it, hahaa… was _actual chocolate_!... and took a huge BITE!” 

Jeongyeon broke down into hysterics, clutching her aching stomach. Jihyo, who was wiping the tears out of her eyes, recovered enough to say, “She—Momo! She kept _chewing_ and coughed out _bubbles_ before she realized!” 

And then the group _lost it_ , everyone dissolving into howls and cackles of laughter. It intensified when Jeongyeon reenacted Nayeon’s reaction. 

“Noooooo, you guys! It honestly looked like chocolate!” Nayeon’s whining was drowned out by her friends’ roaring laughter. 

 

/ 

 

The rest of the day went by faster than Momo expected. Dinner passed by even quicker. Now, all the campers were making their way to the Amphitheater. She couldn’t help but be a little nervous for Chiron’s announcement. 

Momo and her group of friends sat close to the front of the Amphitheater. The seats were made of marble and they were cold. _How did people sit here in nothing but their white robes? My ass is freezing!_  

Campers sat all around them, chatting as they squished into the marble seats. 

Chiron stood on the stage, next to the blazing campfire. The fire was rather big tonight. Someone told Momo that the campfire was enchanted to reflect the campers’ mood. She looked around, most of the campers were excited, some curious and others nonchalant. 

Momo looked to either side of her; Chaeyoung and Jihyo were sitting beside her. The two demigods were the ones she asked to join her quest. Chaeyoung—they had their little heart-to-heart moment yesterday. 

Jihyo was asked recently—right after her little talk with Chiron, in fact. Jihyo was reluctant at first, she had been blindsided with Momo’s request actually. 

Momo thought she saw insecurity?... swimming in the Daughter of Apollo’s eyes when she first asked her. 

_But that can’t be right. This is Jihyo we’re talking about—literal sunshine!_ _What could she be insecure about?_

She eventually came around to it—after Momo disclosed the revelation of her recurring dreams and why Jihyo’s bow and arrows looked so familiar to her, and endlessly praised her archery skills and how her medic skills would keep her and Chaeyoung from doing something stupidly dangerous and injure themselves. 

 

Chiron started pacing the stage. His hooves made a clip-clop sound as he moved back and forth. In preparation for the announcement, she thought. Even wise old centaurs can get stage fright sometimes. 

After a while, Chiron stopped and faced the sea of campers. Behind him, the campfire flickered with renewed strength. 

“Campers!” He slammed his hoof down on the marble twice and started off with a voice that carried far. The dome seating and overall structure of the Amphitheater provided great acoustics. 

“I’m glad to see you all for tonight’s gathering. I have only one big announcement tonight, which involves the matters of Miss Hirai’s quest.” 

More murmurs erupted in the seats—the campers ever so curious about the matter. It _had_ been a few summers since the last quest was delivered to the Camp. And to a kid from one of the Big Three, no less! 

Chiron looked in her direction, as if asking for her permission to continue. Momo imperceptibly nodded. Really, she was glad Chiron thought about these kind of small gestures. She had no doubt, even if she wasn’t on a quest, Chiron would still act upon these small, subtle gestures. 

“Miss Hirai has decided.” He paused, for no reason other than to up the suspension. 

Momo hid an almost-snort. _Man, the Greeks really know how to be dramatic._  

“There will be _2_ campers joining her; Son Chaeyoung, Daughter of Hephaestus and Park Jihyo, Daughter of Apollo. Tonight, we celebrate their sendoff! Tomorrow, they will begin their journey. For now, you may enjoy the night.” 

There was applause and hollering and chatter from the audience. Momo noticed the sections seating the kids of Hephaestus and Apollo were the most rowdy. She grinned when she realized they were shouting with joy, and asking for Chaeyoung and Jihyo to bring back glory for their Cabin. 

After the campers settled down, Chiron carried on with some minor announcements. They were mostly about updated schedules for patrols and cleaning duties, and when the next Camp games would be. 

Chiron dismissed the campers and slowly, everyone trickled out of the Amphitheater. Momo slapped Chaeyoung and Jihyo on their backs, sending them off into the waiting crowd of their fellow cabin members. 

Momo grinned as the Apollo kids ruffled Jihyo’s hair and crowded around her. But she burst out laughing when she saw the Hephaestus kids throw Chaeyoung in the air several times. 

 

A tap on her shoulder made her turn around. 

Sana’s moonlit smile greeted her. “Hey.” 

“Hey.” Momo’s grin turned soft. 

Or maybe that was her whole body in general. 

“Looks like you’re a step closer to that maddening riddle.” 

Momo blew a puff of air out. “Ugh, don’t remind me. I swear I only have a few brain cells left after we tried to solve it all together.” 

Sana laughed into her fist. Momo smiled fondly at her, the sound of her laughter twinkling sweetly in her ears. _So cute…_ _Gods, was I always this mushy?_

“Wanna take a walk with me? I want to spend a little longer with you before you’re gone.” 

_Gods, how could I possibly say no to that?_  

Momo nodded, she couldn’t trust herself to speak after Sana’s question. 

 

As they started walking, Momo saw Nayeon and Dahyun out of the corner of her eye. They were making kissy faces and waggling eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyes and smiled in satisfaction when Tzuyu slapped the back of their heads. 

Somehow, the two of them found themselves at the lake. The sand was under them as they sat down cross-legged. Sana watched the water, taking in how the camp lights reflected off of the glittery surface. Momo watched Sana, taking in how the moonlight made her skin look flawless and her hair silky smooth. She internally sighed, _are you sure you’re not from the Aphrodite cabin?_

“I’ll miss you, you know.” Sana turned to her with a smirk. “Miss kicking your butt in our training sessions.” 

Momo scoffed playfully, “As if! Last time I remember, _I_ beat _you_ at the rock climbing lava wall!” 

“You only won cause Jeongyeon threw slime balloons on the wall grips!” 

They laughed and shoved at each other, exchanging jabs and false insults. When their laughter trailed off Sana spoke again. 

“But really… I’ll miss you.” 

They locked eyes and Momo wondered if it was always this easy to get lost in Sana’s eyes. 

“I’ll miss you too.” 

“These quests can be really dangerous. And yours sounds exactly like it…” Sana shifted a little closer, their hands found each other in the sand. “...promise you’ll come back.” 

_Mush, mush_ , there goes her heart. 

Momo didn’t know if it was the moonlight and the quiet ambience of the lake, or their close proximity _(when did that happen?)_ , or if Momo was just really _really_ gay for Sana. Her heart felt like it was gonna jump out of her chest at this pace. 

Her eyes flicked down at Sana’s lips, once, twice. In doing so, she could see Sana mirroring her action. 

Momo started leaning forward, prompting Sana to do the same. 

“‘Course I am.” By now, she could feel Sana’s breath on her lips. Her words came out in a small voice, like they were only meant for each other in this sacred space.

_Her heart leaped._

“How am I gonna miss out on this?” Momo softly murmured and curled her hand against Sana’s jaw, thumb running across her plump bottom lip. 

 

_And she dived after it._

 

Soft lips met hers, a soft embrace catching her fall. She was lost in the moment, then she felt Sana slither a hand up, cupping the back of her neck and playing with the loose hairs there, making her shiver into the kiss. Momo tilted her head, staying lip locked as she plunged herself deeper into the kiss. 

She felt electric and alive, but at the same time serenely calm. It was like a push and pull, and she let herself be carried away by the wave that was Sana. 

Momo didn’t know how long the kiss lasted, if she was being honest. But she wouldn’t mind staying here forever, melting in this warm embrace, in these arms that felt like… home.  

Sana leaned closer into her, bringing her other hand up into Momo’s hair. She swiped her tongue against Momo’s bottom lip, applying a gentle but firm pressure. One of them let out a loud sound, the intensity of it shocking them. 

They broke apart, each with flushed cheeks and heavy breaths. The two caught each other’s gaze before quickly looking away, apparently shy all of a sudden. 

The lake water lapped at the sandy shores, the surface still reflecting the illuminating camp lights and the starry night. 

Their hands found each other again in the sand, fingers intertwining this time. Giddy matching grins grew as their shoulders bumped together at every chance they got. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! :)


	12. send off! bonjuru!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the moments leading up to the quest party's camp send off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for some reason, dahyun's bonjuru came to mind when i wrote the words send off lmao

The next day came quicker than Momo anticipated. She wanted to spend a little more time holding Sana’s hand but she knew this quest wouldn’t finish itself. 

In between preparing her supplies and re-checking them, Nayeon approached her. She suggested a little spar to refresh Momo’s skill with her spear—now silver trident. Really, it was just an excuse for her to talk privately. Nothing like sharp and pointy weapons to keep away prying ears. 

 

 _Clang!_  

 

Their spearheads crossed with each other, the power behind the strikes sent vibrations down their shafts, all the way to their hands. Despite Momo’s three spear-points—the advantage of wielding a trident—Nayeon’s pure power evenly matched her strength. 

Momo quickly backed away, holding her trident up in a defensive position. Nayeon, on the other hand, spun her spear casually with expert hands as she started circling Momo. 

“I want to thank you actually.” 

“Huh?” 

Momo couldn’t say anything in the moment, the comment took her by surprise and Nayeon used that opportunity to swing her spear in a backhanded fashion. 

Momo’s reflex took hold and she was fast enough to draw her spear in an upwards and diagonal direction. Sparks flew as the two weapons met again and again in mid-air, sliding against one another and creating friction. 

“For what?” Momo was only able to grunt that out as she held her own against Nayeon’s looming spear. It was a constant back-and-forth whenever they crossed spearheads. This time, Nayeon’s was above her as she struggled under the pressure. 

Nayeon quickly pulled back and launched herself at Momo with a series of fast-paced strikes. Momo gritted her teeth and parried each blow, effectively staying on the defensive. 

“For… talking... with Chaeng.” Nayeon grunted, sweeping her spear in an outwards arc. “Whatever you guys talked about, she seems better now.” 

Momo ducked and rolled away. She replied while taking in a breath. “Not… a problem.” 

“I’d appreciate it if you would look out for Chaeyoung.” Nayeon maneuvered herself in a feint attack. It was unsuccessful seeing as Momo dodged and countered it. 

“Not that you wouldn’t look out for your friends. Just… Chaeng’s younger than most of us. But we don’t baby her. She has a tendency to doubt herself too.” 

Momo nodded. She could hear what Nayeon really meant behind her words: _I’d just feel better if you were looking out for her, since I can’t be there myself._

 

The little tinkerer had so much energy for someone her size. Not that she’s short… ok, she’s short, but you get the idea! 

Sometimes, Momo could see Chaeyoung physically holding back her potential. It probably had something to do with her trauma but she didn’t want to assume. Like she said, one step at a time. 

 

“Anyways.” Nayeon grinned, twirling the spear in her hand like child’s play. “Chae’s more confident now. I can see it in the way she walks and talks. So... thanks.” 

Momo circled her, mimicking Nayeon’s spear twirling. “Well, you have a strange way of showing it.” 

Nayeon laughed vibrantly—sweat dripped down her neck, her spear was in her hand and an exhilarated grin was plastered on her face, reminding Momo of a true Spartan warrior. 

“I’m a Daughter of War, what’d you expect? Now c’mon, lemme teach you a few moves even the instructors don’t know about!” 

And with that, she propelled herself with a fierce ferocity, all with a hungry and striking grin on her face. Witnessing the sight firsthand, Momo wholeheartedly agreed that the mantle of Daughter of War was very fitting for Nayeon. 

 

/ 

 

After the sparring session, Nayeon and Momo rested by the water cooler. The ice water felt great after their long spar. It felt even better after Momo dumped some on her head, she felt refreshed and energized alone by the action. _Probably the water…or my parentage...no wonder I like baths so much._   

Nayeon nudged her after a while. “Since you don’t have any cabin siblings, I’ll take care of your burial shroud for you.” 

If she were drinking any more water at the moment, she sure would have done a spit take. Instead, Momo exclaimed, “My _what_?!” 

Nayeon laughed at her outburst before proceeding to explain. 

So it was basically like this: campers who leave Camp for a quest get burial shrouds made for them, usually by their cabins. And if a camper didn’t have any cabin mates, then their close friends would take over the duty. 

The purpose of the burial shroud depended on the quest outcome. If the camper succeeded, then they would get to burn the shroud themselves to represent their safe return. And if a camper didn’t successfully complete their quest and safely return to Camp, then… well, that was the other purpose of the shroud. 

 

/ 

 

Momo met up with Chaeyoung and Jihyo outside of the Forge. For once, Chaeyoung didn’t have a speck of grease or oil on her! 

They were taking catalogue of their weapons and gear, wondering if they packed enough ambrosia and water. Chaeyoung hauled out three plain backpacks from the Forge. 

“What’s that?” Momo curiously eyed the bags. They looked like normal backpacks to her. 

“ _These_ ,” Chaeyoung cheekily grinned at them, “are enchanted bags I’ve been working on. It has almost unlimited space inside. Think of it like those spacious inventories in those video games.” 

“ _Sweet!_ Man, I wish I had one of these when I moved into my dorm.” Momo curiously picked a bag up. She started loading their food and water rations in a fascinated trance. 

Jihyo giggled before loading her own bag with their portion of medical supplies. As a Daughter of the God of Medicine, it was natural for her to hold onto them. 

Chaeyoung took whatever remained of their supplies, but she mostly had spare weapons and crafting materials in her pack. 

 

Just as they were done stuffing their bags, a pair of footsteps bounded towards them. 

“Heeeeeey!” 

The three turned, spotting Dahyun coming at them like a hellhound was at her heels. She bent over when she reached them, hands on her knees as she caught her breath. 

Momo playfully patted her back in amusement. “There, there, little tofu. What’s got you in a rush?” 

Dahyun laughed at the nickname, playfully swatting aside her hand. “Just wanted to catch you guys before you left.” 

She pulled a quiver of arrows hanging off her back, passing it to Jihyo. 

Jihyo curiously took out an arrow and held it up against the light. The shaft of the arrow itself was pure celestial bronze, the fletching had two simple hawk feathers tied to it, and the arrowhead itself was carved into a metallic eagle head, with the beak acting as the tip. 

Momo felt a sense of deja-vu, the arrows resembled the ones she saw in her dreams. But more badass and dangerous looking—like an upgraded version. 

“It’s beautiful.” Jihyo softly breathed out as she delicately traced the intricate carvings from the arrowhead to the shaft of the arrow. 

“Thanks! And wait till you hear this—it’s enchanted!” Dahyun was preening at her girlfriend’s compliment. “The arrows are imbued with an electrical blast.” She chuckled at the three pairs of wide eyes. 

“Mina wanted to come with me to hand it to you but she’s knocked out sleeping haha!” Dahyun laughed, remembering how cute and rumpled a sleepy Mina had looked when she ran out of the Athena cabin. “We spent all night enchanting each arrow.” 

“Thanks Hyun!” Jihyo strapped the quiver of arrows to her waist before scooping Dahyun in her arms. She gave the little tofu countless pecks all over her face, making the two of them giggle. 

(Chaeyoung jokingly made a puking gesture but Momo shoved her and the two of them erupted into stifled giggles.) 

“Make sure to thank Mina for me too. Now go get some rest!” 

Dahyun playfully saluted at her girlfriend’s words and marched back to where her other girlfriend was sleeping, but not before saying goodbye to Momo and Chaeyoung with a hug and wishing them good luck. 

 

/   


“Come back safe, ok?” Sana hugged her even tighter. And Momo contemplated abandoning the whole quest just to stay in her arms, even for just a little while longer. 

The Daughter of the Sea internally sighed. _Nothing but an ancient quest standing between me and the girl of my dreams… can’t the gays get a win for once._  

Sana’s next words snapped her out of her thoughts. 

“We still have to go on our first date.” 

Momo hummed in acknowledgement and saved this moment in the vault of her mind. It was a sweet, tender moment that would have made her swoon, if she was one of the main characters in those rom-coms she liked to watch. 

The moment was ruined by loud fake crying from Nayeon and camera shutters from Jeongyeon. 

“MY BABY!” Nayeon faked weeped again. “ALREADY GROWING UP SO FAST AND GETTIN’ SOME!” 

“W-wha— NAYEON!” Momo and Sana spluttered as they both blushed at her words. 

“Oooh, this is a nice shot.” Jeongyeon’s camera shutter clicked some more. 

Tzuyu stood next to them, shaking her head. “I can’t believe you guys are older than me.” 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! :)


	13. king of the (concrete) jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang heads off towards their first labor! what will happen? read to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awww yeahh, here we goooo!   
> we're finally off on the quest! leggooo

After the Camp’s little send-off, the three demigods made their way to the road leading to the Farmhouse. Argus, the many-eyed camp security guard, was waiting for them in one of the camp vans. He was to take them to their quest’s first location. 

They slid into the seats and Argus started driving down the farm road. 

“Alright, gang. Where to first?” Jihyo slipped out a thick book from her backpack. 

Sana and Mina, being the Daughters of Athena they were, brainstormed the majority of the plan. Tasked with repeating Hercules’s Twelve Labors, the two gave them a book depicting his feats and such, hoping it gave them clues on where to start and how to complete the labors. 

“First on the list is... the Nemean Lion.” 

Yikes. Momo had heard of this beast. It was a legendary monster back in the good ol’ ancient times. The giant golden lion apparently had an impenetrable hide. That meant arrows and swords were a no-no for them. If she remembered correctly from the camp’s history lessons, Hercules defeated it by strangling it. With his bare  _ hands _ . 

She almost let out a snort. Yeah, right. As if she could just walk up to the giant lion and choke it into submission. No thanks, she’d be cat food in a flash. 

“It says here,” Jihyo flipped through the book. “That the Nemean Lion often frequents places of nature, even in modern civilization.” 

“Nature? In New York? But this city’s a concrete jungle. ” Chaeyoung scratched her head. “Maybe… oh! Central Park!” 

Momo nodded. Yeah, she could see it. Central Park was big enough for a giant lion to prowl. King of the concrete jungle for sure. That’s a cool cat. 

She frowned after a second. Darn, she forgot she had to fight this giant cat. 

“You heard her, Argus. We got a big cat to catch in Central Park!” Jihyo scanned the pages, hoping for another way to overcome the first task. She really didn’t think any of them were capable of strangling a lion. 

Argus nodded. He stepped on the pedal and the van peeled off. 

 

/ 

 

“Thanks Argus!” Chaeyoung said as she was the last to hop out the van. 

Before he left, Argus handed them some extra fillings of ambrosia. He waved them goodbye with a friendly close-lipped smile. 

Momo turned around, looking at the entrance of Central Park. The place was much bigger in person. Looks like they were gonna have to comb the park thoroughly for this lion. 

_ But it won’t be that hard right? I mean, it’s a giant golden lion. It’ll stick out against… well, everything! _

“So, any ideas? You know—against a lion whose hide is indestructible?” Chaeyoung waved at a passing dog.  _ Awww, cute! A cute dog is the last thing I see before I potentially get mauled by a mythical lion? Love that for me. _

The three walked through the park, passing by joggers, dog-walkers, and normal mortal pedestrians. 

“Well, we can’t use our weapons against it. They’ll just break.” Momo drummed her fingers on her thigh. “Hmm... maybe use its strength against it? I mean, how do we get a monster to hit itself?” 

“I don’t know, but keep that idea on the table.” Jihyo said as her eyes surveyed the area. 

The trees in the park were clustered in bright hues, their leaves turning color as the fall season took over. Momo bet that if she were in one of the skyscrapers and looked down, the whole Central Park would look like a brushstroke of red and orange against the monochrome city buildings. 

After walking for a bit, the three decided to take a break. Chaeyoung and Jihyo watched a street performer. Momo came back with some hot dogs from a nearby vendor. 

(“You eat  _ mayonnaise  _ with hot dogs?” 

“Excuse  _ you _ , at least I eat with my mouth closed.” 

“Shut it, you two. I’m trying to enjoy my last meal in peace.” ) 

 

The park was slowly emptying itself now that the Sun was close to dipping behind New York City’s tall buildings. Sunset rays lit the top of the trees while the streetlights illuminated the sidewalks. There was still enough daylight out so the three demigods kept walking on the path. 

Momo didn’t know if it was the time of day or what but they soon spotted a clearing a little off the beaten path. Tall oak trees stood guard against the edge of the clearing, almost as if they were blocking it from sight. Their orange-red leaves rained down on the green grass. The color was a nice contrast—so nice that Chaeyoung decided to snap a pic. 

“Wait,” Jihyo placed a hand on Chaeyoung’s shoulder. “Do you guys hear that?” 

They turned quiet, trying to hear what Jihyo caught. Momo didn’t hear a thing... which was the weird part. Normally, she’d be able to hear cars honking and the construction being done on nearby, or even the chirping and chitter of park animals. New York City never sleeps. 

But now, nothing. Just an eerie silence. 

The oak branches swayed with the wind. A chill went down Momo’s spine. She kept her sword hand in a loose fist, ready to pull out her celestial bronze sword at a moment’s notice. 

_ There! _

A flash in her peripheral drew her attention. 

Right behind the biggest oak tree was a shimmering of gold. Deep breathes emanated from behind the oak trunk, rumblings so big that she could feel the vibrations from under her feet. 

Momo looked over to her friends, all of them had their eyes widened as they realized… they had just found the  _ Nemean Lion _ , sleeping deep inside of Central Park. 

_ “Now what?” _ Momo silently mouthed at the two. 

Jihyo made a gesture for them to step back, trying to get them to regroup and think of a plan.  _ Cause they certainly didn’t have one. _ They backed away slowly while keeping their eyes on the golden fur sticking out. 

Momo was just about to reach the edge of the clearing when— _ snap! _

She looked down to see a tree branch laid at her feet, broken in two. She cursed under her breath as she and Chaeyoung and Jihyo froze in horror. 

The clearing was silent for a few tense seconds. Momo thought they were in the clear. She lifted her foot to take another step back and—

 

Nope. The universe really loved proving her wrong. 

 

Loud stomping came from the oak trees. Seems like the Nemean Lion was waking up and getting on all fours. It emerged from behind the tree trunk, its golden fur rippling as the muscle underneath stretched with every single movement. 

Sure, people said the lion was big… but no one told her it was the size of a pickup truck! 

Momo gulped as she made eye contact with the girls. She could see the panic in their eyes, definitely reflecting her own. She turned back to the lion. 

How were they suppose to win against this monster? The size of one of its limbs was about twice the height of her! 

The lion wrinkled its snout, sniffing the air. Its eyes locked onto the three demigods, immediately recognizing their scent. It snarled with all its shiny, sharp teeth before roaring menacingly at them. 

Momo winced from the sheer intensity of it. She covered one ear and her nose. Geez, what did this thing  _ eat _ ?! 

_ Oh, right… demigods, it eats demigods. _

The Nemean Lion suddenly lunged at them. Momo dodged, barely missing the sharp claws because of her demigod reflexes and Jihyo’s loud shout of “MOVE!” 

Still—just a graze from the lion’s claws left the end of her shirt sleeve in tatters. 

She hissed as she tucked and rolled, landing in a crouch. The near death experience gave her a shot of adrenaline. She lifted her head, spotting Chaeyoung and Jihyo in the same position as her across the clearing. 

Momo was tempted to summon her sword and start swinging but she couldn't. It would only break upon impact with the lion’s indestructible hide. 

 

The three young demigods were trying to come up with a plan—all the while dodging and running away from the lion’s attacks. Jihyo grabbed stray branches and hurled them at the beast, drawing its attention towards her. When it got too close, Chaeyoung and Momo would throw whatever they could find at it and the lion would chase after them instead. The thrown objects did no damage to it—absolutely none at all. 

While the projectiles did no damage, Momo could see that it was more of an annoyance to the giant lion... if its antagonized claw swipes meant anything. 

Chaeyoung ducked and screamed just as the monster lunged at her. Its sharp claws dug into the tree trunk behind her, raking deep marks across the wood. Chaeyoung got away while the lion was yanking its claws out of the tree. She shivered at the sight—that could have been her if she was a few seconds late. 

Momo grew frustrated as the game of cat and mouse continued. 

_Think!_ Momo yelped and jumped to the left, avoiding the lion’s jaws snapping shut by a hair. _There’s got to be some way through this! There’s just not enough space here._ _We can’t do anything outside…_

The Nemean Lion missed a screaming Jihyo, pouncing onto a thick oak tree instead. 

Her eyes desperately flicked around the isolated clearing as she tried to think, to hatch a plan, to come up with  _ something _ .

_ Wait _ — _ No space…outside... that’s it! _

An idea dawned upon Momo; a reckless and dangerous idea, but an idea nonetheless.     
  


Momo ran towards the lion instead of away from it. She picked up a stone and threw it, managing to strike the lion in the eye. It flinched and roared in anger, the tall oak trees shuddered in response. 

“Guys! I have an idea!” Momo picked up another rock, either out of pure confidence or pure stupidity is still up for debate. “First, make it angry.” 

“This sounds crazy!” Jihyo picked up a rock anyways. “But it looks like this is our only plan!” 

“If we die, I’m  _ so _ haunting you guys!” 

“I don’t think it works like that Chaeng!” 

Momo found a way to laugh even in the midst of their dangerous game of tag. Eventually, all the annoying tricks they pulled off succeeded in pissing off the golden lion even more. It snarled excessively with every bit of movement. 

_ There! That’s exactly what I need! _

In one part of the clearing, a pair of sturdy oak trees were rooted. The space between them was narrow, enough for two or three people to fit through. But  _ definitely not _ a lion the size of a truck. 

Momo ran towards it, making sure to stay within reach to bait the lion. She shouted towards her friends, “Make sure it’s following me!” 

She drew closer and closer to the pair of trees. The lion’s jaws angrily snapped inches away from her heels. Momo let out a yelp before doubling her efforts. 

_ C’mon! Just a little more! _

Upon reaching the base of the two oak trees, Momo hurriedly squeezed through the narrow space between the trunks. Once she was through, she turned around and faced the Nemean Lion who was a few paces behind her. When it saw the demigod just standing there, it lunged at her; blinded by rage, it was roaring and snarling and spitting angrily. It opened its jaws mid-lunge, intent on ripping the waiting demigod to shreds. 

 

But it never did. 

 

Momo was miraculously right in her estimate. A relieved smile appeared as the Nemean Lion was stuck in mid-air, the two trunks of the thick oak trees held its body securely between them. The golden cat was way too big to fit through the narrow opening like she was able to. 

Chaeyoung and Jihyo scrambled around the trees, coming to either side of Momo. They gaped at the sight. Grunts and snarls erupted as the lion violently squirmed and struggled to get out of the natural trap. 

“ _ Whoa _ ... you managed to trap it!” 

“What now? We still don’t know how to defeat it.” 

“I got an idea. But it’s pretty reckless.” 

 

_ Annnnnnd this was the hard part.  _

 

She got as close as possible to the lion without it being able to reach her. 

“I need to get its mouth open.” 

Chaeyoung and Jihyo’s mouths dropped open in shock. They connected the dots and figured out what Momo was trying to do. 

Chaeyoung walked up to her side. “I gotcha back!” She smirked as she fearlessly drew her fist up and delivered a hard punch straight to the Nemean Lion’s nose. 

The giant lion paused and blinked in astonishment before opening its maw and letting loose a powerful roar. Momo knew she had to act fast, or she’d risk losing a hand to this beast. 

With its jaws wide open, Momo thrust her hand into its mouth and twisted her ring twice. Her ring let out a  _ shing! _ and morphed into her silver trident in the blink of an eye. 

 

The Nemean Lion’s cry was cut short. 

 

Momo’s triple spearhead impaled the lion from the  _ inside _ of its mouth, where its indestructible and impenetrable hide could not reach. 

A burst of golden dust erupted where the Nemean Lion was once ensnared. Momo’s hand was still in the air, her spear standing tall. Below it, the pelt of the lion, some of its claws, and a large tooth laid on the grassy floor—spoils of war. 

Momo sheathed her trident, turning it back into her ring. She bent down to pick up the golden shimmering pelt and the strange tooth. There were 3 of the lion’s claws, she gave one each to Chaeyoung and Jihyo before pocketing hers. 

Chaeyoung sank down to the floor, leaning back on her hands, and huffing out a puff of air. “Whew! You did it!” 

“ _ We _ did it.” Momo grinned triumphantly, handing the large pelt over to Jihyo before taking a seat next to Chaeyoung. She brought the large tooth up for inspection. It was long, sharp and jagged. “What do you think this is?” 

Jihyo eyed it warily. “Looks... reptilian?” She shrugged her shoulders. “Maybe it’s a clue.” 

“Here, lemme see it.” Chaeyoung wiggled her fingers. When she held it, it was roughly about the length of her forearm. 

She tried holding it in a sword grip. “Hmmm, I could fashion this into a dagger… or a short sword... maybe with some leather…?” 

Her fingers twitched before she started digging in her pack. Momo watched the younger demigod tinker, eager to test out her theory. The child of Hephaestus cried out in triumph shortly after, brandishing her new makeshift reptilian fang short sword. 

“You’re  _ crazy _ ! Both of you.” Jihyo laughed as she stored the pelt in her backpack. “I can’t wait to tell the others that  _ you  _ punched the Nemean Lion’s  _ nose _ and  _ you _ stuck your  _ hand  _ in its mouth!” 

The adrenaline was fading and so was their sense of danger. Momo could breathe easy now that they weren’t anywhere close to becoming giant cat food. Exhaustion set into her bones, making her sag into Chaeyoung’s side. That was the most dangerous game of tag she had ever played. 

Jihyo shuffled her pack off and took out some squares of ambrosia. “Here, eat up.” 

They bit into the golden squares, feeling much better after consuming the godly food. The small scratches and minor injuries they had sustained during the epic chase slowly started to heal, and a bit of their exhaustion also seeped away. 

“C’mon, let’s find some place to properly rest.” Eventually Momo stood up with her suggestion, helping the other two up as well. Something about an isolated clearing rubbed her the wrong way. Maybe it was just her but she couldn’t wait to leave the place. There was certainly better places to rest. 

The demigods left the clearing promptly, brushing past the orange and yellow foliage as they did. The trees and leaves swayed in the wind as they rejoined civilization; horns honked, dogs barked, and the pitter-patter of human foot traffic resumed in the concrete jungle of New York City. 

 

/ 

 

Back in the clearing, above the pair of trees where the demigods previously were… a hazy green liquid dripped down, splashing on the grassy floor. 

The grass sizzled to an extreme degree before it disintegrated. Looking up yielded nothing… but if someone were still present, they would be able to feel or sense a most unsettling aura. 

It creeped and slinked in the shadows unseen but its presence could only be described as oppressive by nature. 

It emanated all around the isolated clearing but it was mostly concentrated above the pair of narrow trees. The mysterious aura stayed for a few breaths longer before blinking away, like it was never there. 

The damaged patch of grass was the only proof that the unknown force was ever present. 

 

/ 

 

_ Ding-a-ling! _

The chime above the door rang as Momo pushed it open. The demigods piled into the warm and cozy shop. 

It was nighttime when the trio left the grounds of Central Park. Jihyo had spotted a nearby cafe for them to hole up in for the meantime. 

They flopped down in a booth table by the corner. For a few seconds, the girls just sat there, still trying to process that they just faced the  _ Nemean Lion _ and  _ survived _ . 

“Let’s get some food,” Jihyo stood up. “Then we can Iris Message the others back at Camp.” 

“Sounds good!” 

“Wait,” Momo paused, “We can do that here?” 

She looked around the cafe; there wasn’t a lot of people present as it was nighttime, but there was certainly enough to notice three girls and a floating holographic bubble. 

“Yeah!” Chaeyoung reassured her with a light slap on the back. “This place is friendly for demigods. What did you think that sign meant?” 

Momo’s mouth formed an ‘o’.  _ Oh, was that what that was? _

At first, Momo thought her dyslexia was kicking in when the store sign started floating in the air. But then she realized that the words were shifting from Greek to English—the sign was enchanted, acting like a beacon for those with the ability to read them. 

_ Ok, got it. Floating signs equal safe spaces. _   
  


Jihyo returned with a tray full of warm drinks and sandwiches. Momo didn’t realize how hungry she was until she was on her third sandwich. 

“Huhhm huu mmghh?” 

“Ugh,” Jihyo scrunched her nose up. “Finish your food first!” 

Chaeyoung gulped down her food before repeating, “Should we Iris Message them now?” 

“Sure,” Jihyo stood up. “There’s a fountain over there.” 

The three approached the water fountain in the corner of the cafe. There was already a mist spraying overhead, forming a mini rainbow. 

_ Huh. A fountain just for Iris Messages. _ Momo looked at it in wonder.  _ That’s rad. _

Jihyo flipped a drachma into the misty rainbow before saying, “O Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering.” 

There was a shimmer in the rainbow. 

“Show me Camp Half-Blood.” 

The rainbow morphed until an image of Camp Half-Blood appeared. The view showed Hestia’s Hearth, it’s fire flickered animatedly in the middle of the Cabins grounds. Campers roamed the grassy area as usual, immersed in their activities and camp shifts. 

Jihyo spotted Mina in the middle of it all and called her name. 

The Daughter of Athena turned around, her hair whirled around and Jihyo swore she witnessed it in slow-motion. Once Mina registered that it was her friends Iris-Messaging her, a gummy smile formed. 

_ Sha-la-la~ _

“Hey! Snap out of it!” Chaeyoung shook Jihyo’s shoulder roughly. 

“Huh—wha?” 

Mina giggled at her flustered girlfriend. She had approached the rainbow while Jihyo was “spaced out”. 

She repeated her question, “I said, how’s your quest going?” 

“Well, we fought the Nemean Lion in the middle of Central Park.” Momo started off. “Fun fact: it’s as big as a pick-up truck.” 

Mina gasped with wide eyes. “ _ No way! _ How did you manage to get past its impenetrable hide?” 

Before Momo could recount their battle, Mina stopped her and said, “Wait, let me get the others!” 

A little while later and Mina returned with five more familiar faces. 

“Bro!” 

“Bro!” 

“Chaengie, you doing alright babe?” 

“The Nemean Lion was in New York this whole time?!?” 

“So what’s this I hear about a game of tag?” 

The three demigods laughed at their friend’s barrage of questions and comments. 

Momo chuckled, it was  _ so _ good to see them again. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! :)


	14. much needed, sweet catharsis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> on to the second labor - the fabled, mythical lernaean hydra!   
> this chapter contains: strange rocks, a churro, and an epic (i hope) fight scene!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, here's the next update! how do you guys like the story so far?   
> i'm planning on adding chapters that also included the other members so don't worry on them missing out. although the quest does focus heavily on momo, jihyo, and chaeyoung, i made sure to include the other members and their shenanigans at Camp too! :D

‘Island Spouter, Geyser Park, Saratoga Springs, New York.’    
  


That’s what it said on the postcard she was holding; water shot out of the geyser hole in the picture, which was in the middle of the small island platform. A creek separated the ‘island’ from the rest of the fenced-in park. 

Momo looked up from the postcard, eyeing the small spraying geyser in front of them with a raised eyebrow. “Is this it? I thought it’d be... bigger. You know, like the ones in Yosemite?” 

This geyser was like a baby compared to the ones in Yosemite National Park. It reminded Momo of those tiny water fountains you would find in a small, quaint gift shop. 

Jihyo leaned on the railing and swiveled her head left and right. She fiddled with her new necklace in the meantime; Chaeyoung had taken the three claws from the Nemean Lion and fashioned them into three necklaces, one for each of them. In her words, they were true spoils of war that occasionally doubled as glorified can-openers, letter-openers, et cetera, et cetera. 

“Well, apparently not; the geysers here are so small, it’s kinda sad. Anyways, you guys spot anything?” 

Chaeyoung bit into her churro and shrugged in a relaxed manner. “The gift shop doesn’t have any mention of the Lernaean Hydra. They have some great churros though!” 

Momo grinned at her friend’s nonchalance. “Ok, let’s keep looking around. There has to be  _ some _ sign of it here.” 

 

After they had completed the first labor—which was still a shocker to them—they stayed holed up in that demigod cafe a little while longer. A little digging into their quest’s guidebook led the demigods all the way to Saratoga Springs, New York. 

The good thing was that their next location was still in New York. The bad thing was that taxi cabs were really  _ expensive _ , even with their plentiful supply of golden drachmas. 

 

The trio followed the trail near the creek. Momo hoped staying near the spring waters would give them a clue to the area. Right now, it was midday and the Spring visitors were all occupied in the natural spring pools—that left the trails nearly deserted. 

“What do you guys think about Sana’s Iris message?” Momo said as she sidestepped a big rock on the trail. Strange, it looked like it was glimmering.  _ Do rocks normally glimmer?  _

“I don’t know... it sounded pretty chaotic back at Camp. I hope they can handle it.” A hint of worry seeped into Jihyo’s words. She took the same path as Momo to avoid the big boulder laying by the trail. It was sitting right between the walking path and the edge of the creek. 

“You don’t think it has anything to do with the prophecy, do you? I mean... it kinda matches up.” Chaeyoung hopped over some more abnormal rocks.  _ Seriously, what is up with this trail? _

Chaeyoung recited the lines of the prophecy, trying to see if the events happening back at Camp Half-Blood lined up or if it was just her imagination. 

_ “The haven is cursed, to undo what is done, _ _   
_ _ To reverse the acts, restore the rays of the Sun,” _

“See? The haven  _ must  _ be Camp Half-Blood; it’s the only safe place for demigods, other than Camp Jupiter. And last we heard, Nayeon was putting on armor and the buckles kept undoing themselves. Same with Jeongyeon! She was on kitchen duty and the dishes never stayed clean, even when she washed them with the lava hose!” 

“Yeah… that  _ does _ sound like it.” Jihyo frowned at the thought. “So nothing is getting done at Camp. And if it’s connected to the Prophecy, then we need to lift the curse.” 

Momo nodded along with a curious expression. “Only thing is, how do we restore the rays of the Sun?” 

 

“I really wi— AHH!” 

Momo and Jihyo turned around in an instant; alert and wary as the two tried to identify what made Chaeyoung yell suddenly. She was on the ground wincing since she landed on her butt. 

“...did that rock just  _ move _ ?!” 

Momo squinted her eyes at it. The questionable rock was glimmering, just like all the other ones they passed. The only notable difference was that this rock was dripping wet and it wasn’t like a round rock, it was more elongated and bulky. 

Every instinct in her body was  _ screaming _ at her. 

But she couldn’t figure out  _ why _ . 

Momo twisted her ring once, her celestial bronze sword coming out to play. Jihyo and Chaeyoung looked back surprised. 

“Momo? What are you thinking?” Jihyo had asked slowly. She didn’t like Momo’s tense form—her hand wrapped around the handle of her bow just in case. Jihyo recognized the look on Momo’s face; It was a common look whenever a monster was near… or if Jeongyeon was planning another prank. 

_ There must be something here… something weird and unusual is going on here.  _

Momo silently gestured for Chaeyoung to get up. The Daughter of Hephaestus did so quietly, now wary of her surroundings. Chaeyoung quietly summoned her own sword and kept a wary eye out. 

They were still in the middle of the deserted park trail. The creek they were following widened and connected to the vegetation of the land, creating a marsh-like ground. Dense, thin trees were scattered around the park, and when they weren’t, they were sticking out of the waters of the shallow swamp. 

Momo tightened her sword grip and stared at the rock that Chaeyoung tripped over. “Rocks don’t move or shimmer in the sunlight. And they certainly don’t go for a dip in the springs.” 

Wasting not a second longer, Momo swiftly drove her sword down, impaling the rock. 

Maybe she hoped the rock would be normal and crack open from her sword. 

Maybe she hoped she was just imagining the bad vibe she was getting from the swamp water. 

 

But it  _ didn’t  _ crack open like a normal rock. 

 

Instead, her sword left a deep cut in it, like it was made out of soft butter. Blood abruptly spurted out from the cut, sizzling when it fell on the ground. 

She frowned.  _ Gross. Rock blood.  _

An extremely loud hiss rang in the air, reminding Momo of a thousand soda bottles being twisted open at once. 

 

And  _ that _ , confirmed the bad vibe she was feeling from the swamp. 

 

Then a screech cried out, or more like several dozens screeches. It came from behind them in the shallow swamp waters. Momo could see the disruption in the murky water, like something big was slithering in it. 

The three demigods ran towards the noise, armed and alert.  _ Bad idea _ , she knew. Common sense would be to run  _ away _ from the scary sound. 

They stopped at the edge of the swamp where the water came up to their shins. More movements underneath rippled the water, all moving towards a bubbling center. 

A pair of vertical-slitted eyes rose out of the bubbling swamp. Eight other pairs blinked into existence, coming from either the water or the dense trees. Momo could feel fear paralysing her upon the realization of the source of the screech. Her feet felt like lead balls as they sunk into the shallow water bank. 

_ Ok, correction.  _ Rock  _ blood turned out to be  _ hydra  _ blood.  _

“I think we found our Hydra.” Chaeyoung’s voice came out in a squeak, effectively betraying her battle-ready stance. 

The sound of falling water roared like a waterfall as nine serpent heads rose from the swamp. Water dripped down their scale hides as the heads coiled around each other. Some swayed and some undulated in the air, but all of their serpentine glares were focused on the demigods. 

 

Nine pairs of eyes were locked on the demigods. It was a tense standoff. Each side was waiting on the other to make a move. 

A hydra head flickered its tongue out and hissed. And then it lunged at them in the next second. 

There was a monster coming at her and Momo’s reflexes kicked in. 

“Wait—!” 

But Jihyo’s warning came a second too late. 

Momo reacted in pure reflex as the serpent came at her. Her sword swung out and cleanly decapitated the head. She only realized her mistake instantly afterwards. 

_ Cut off a hydra head and two more will grow back to replace it.  _

The hydra head flopped in the water with a wet  _ plop _ . The neck flailed in the air, its blood spurting out in a gory mess. Some of it splashed onto her and seeped into the hem of her shirt. The fabric sizzled and disintegrated immediately. 

“Watch out! Its blood is acidic!” Jihyo shouted out a warning and Momo scrambled to splash some water onto herself. 

They ran away from the spurting fountain head of poisonous blood, watching in horror as two hydra heads grew back in place in real-time. 

“This is  _ insane _ !” Momo jumped around, barely getting an attack in. She was busy dodging acid spits and parrying the hydras’ clawed strikes. “How are we suppose to beat this thing?!” 

“Fire!” Jihyo had switched to her sword, there was no room to fire her bow here. The whole hydra was just entirely too massive! 

“In the tales of Hercules, he cut off the heads and his nephew Iolaus burned the stump. It stopped the hydra from growing back more heads.” 

Momo tried to glanced over at Chaeyoung but was interrupted—she had to quickly dodge and roll and jump as two of the hydra heads furiously flung and whipped themselves at her. 

 

Chaeyoung swallowed thickly, like there was a lump in her throat. Her grip on her sword turned clammy; either from the swampy water or from her sudden nerves after hearing Jihyo’s explanation. 

She had to crane her head back to look at the massive beast in front of her. Suddenly, she felt small. Like an insignificant puny ant in front of a lion. 

Chaeyoung shook her head harshly, getting out of that head space. Wait, that wasn’t right. Last time she checked,  _ she _ was the one that decked the Nemean Lion in its face. 

“Chaeng!” 

She snapped her head over to the call of her name. Momo gave her a reassuring look in the midst of swinging her sword at the jaws of a hydra head. The Daughter of Poseidon jokingly teased her and said, “Don’t space out on us now.” 

Chaeyoung felt a weight at her back. Jihyo and her were back-to-back. A grin plastered on Jihyo’s face when she turned her head—as if to say “ _ you got this _ ”. 

Chaeyoung didn’t know if Jihyo knew about her unspoken past but she appreciated the gesture nonetheless. 

_ Jihyo unnie always did have a way of knowing things. Like that one time she foiled Jeongyeon unnie’s prank before it could even be done. _

Chaeyoung snapped out of her musing and parried a clawed strike. She didn’t know if she was ready to use her power yet, but she knew she had to face this serpent beast head-on. 

 

The Hydra heads danced around the three demigods, snapping their jaws and spitting acid. The shallow water rippled and splashed with every movement and the trees were thrashed in the frenzy. 

What followed next was an intricate dance born out of chaos and panic. The demigod trio were constantly moving around; dodging and rolling and sidestepping whatever the Hydra threw at them, mostly acid though and the occasional wilted tree. 

They attacked whenever they could, switching to a guerilla warfare tactic. Normal tactics wouldn’t work against this beast of a monster. 

Duck, run, stab, dodge, jump, slash, and repeat out of order. 

It had worked for a bit, they had inflicted  _ some  _ damage against the Hydra. But nothing close to defeating it yet. Not even a dent. 

There were still 10 heads left. 

 

“Arrgh—this is impossible! They’re too fast and there’s too many of them.” 

Momo huffed out in frustration, glaring at the serpent heads. They hissed and coiled at her words, sounding like they were taunting her. 

“Yeah, uglies?! You wanna come and say that to my fa—!” 

Chaeyoung and Jihyo watched in morbid amusement as a Hydra head swept Momo off her feet using its own neck. Chaeyoung wanted to laugh, really she did, but she didn’t because it looked like the serpent was going to gobble Momo right up. 

Jihyo and her ran towards Momo. Jihyo picked her up out of the shallow water as Chaeyoung fended off the serpent head, managing to slash the side of its gnarly-looking face. It roared and reared back in pain. 

“They really did come and say it to your face.” 

Jihyo remarked in a mix of incredulousness and amusement as Momo sputtered out swamp water. “Ugh. Gross.” 

“You said fire worked, right?” Chaeyoung had a steely look in her eyes. 

But Momo and Jihyo couldn’t see that as they were standing behind her. 

“Yeah. Fire keeps it from growing back.” Jihyo replied as she and Momo watched their friend. Jihyo had looked back at Momo with a curious and questioning glance but the Daughter of Poseidon did nothing but nod her head confidently. 

Chaeyoung twisted her sword’s hilt, returning it to its ring form. She flexed her hands and stared up at the Hydra with a determined gaze. 

“This is gonna take a while since there’s 10 of them. Do you mind covering for me?” 

Chaeyoung held her hands in front of her, palms turned inward like she was holding a sphere of some sort, in the space between her hands. 

At her request, Momo and Jihyo stood up, weapons at the ready. 

Momo grinned at her friend’s initiative, proud and happy that Chaeyoung was taking a step forward. Jihyo was still curious but she didn’t question the Daughter of Hephaestus. If Chaeyoung was asking for her help, then she would gladly provide it for her friend. 

 

They were all in a stand-still. 

The Hydra heads undulated in their position mid-air, curious slitted eyes peered at the demigods before it. 

The two demigods glanced a look back at Chaeyoung before dashing forward together. The Hydra, caught by surprise, lagged in its reaction. 

Momo and Jihyo dashed forward before splitting into two different directions. The tactic confused the Lernaean Hydra and effectively made it divide its attention between them. 

Chaeyoung was free from attention and was able to work on drawing out her inherent ability. 

 

Momo remained quick on her feet as the Hydra heads lunged at her, using their own elongated necks as blunt, bludgeoning weapons. When the heads missed their mark and ended up crashing against the marsh ground, she would take the chance to slash up their scaly faces. 

Jihyo was playing the long range game. She utilized her gift-given ability from Apollo—photokinesis. While the ability wasn’t rare, it was still uncommon. The Daughter of Apollo wasn’t born with the ability, but rather given it as a reward for one of her first quests, which was successfully bringing a new demigod to Camp. But that’s another story for a different time. 

Using her power, she created orbs of light before blasting it at the Hydra. The light either blinded and stunned the Hydra heads or transformed into projectiles that impaled the serpent’s flesh. The Hydra wailed and screeched as it was struck—the beaming projectiles burned away at its flesh the longer it stayed embedded. 

Momo used its distractedness to her advantage. While the Hydra heads were stunned, she would hack away at it, dealing whatever damage she could before it recovered its eyesight. 

After a few rounds into their battle tactic, a call from Chaeyoung drew their attention, including the Lernaean Hydra. 

The two demigods retreated behind Chaeyoung. The Hydra hesitated to follow, stopping in its tracks once it saw what the Daughter of Hephaestus held in her hands. 

 

Chaeyoung’s eyebrows had furrowed in concentration. It had been quite a while since she last summoned flames, other than the small flicker she showed Momo in the Forge. But it was always there, no matter how far she tried to suppress it deep inside of herself. 

Heat began to generate between her palms. Before long, flames flickered alive, swirling and building into a condensed ball of fire. 

She could see it now. Realization and fear slowly beginning to form in all of the eyes of the Hydra. She smirked at the sight. 

Looking down, Chaeyoung finally allowed herself to properly look at the flames she was conjuring.  _ Deep breathes, in and out. _

 

_ This is for me.  _

 

The fire grew bigger. 

 

_ But this is also for them, for my friends, for my camp.  _

 

The flames burned hotter, turning a mix of bright golden-red and dark orange. 

 

_ But most importantly—mom.  _

An image flickered in her mind as she stared into the growing flames; her mother’s gentle smiling face, her reassuring eyes, her warm and steady hands on her shoulders, cooing praises at her. 

“Holy Pegasus...” Momo murmured in awe; Chaeyoung’s body was suddenly outlined in a golden-red glow. 

Jihyo smiled, pride in her voice as she explained. “Hephaestus’s blessing.” 

 

The Hydra teetered back and forth nervously. Once realizing what was soon going to happen, it lunged at the demigod. 

 

But it was too late. 

 

Heat radiated in the small area of the marsh, all of it centering from Chaeyoung. The two demigods flinched out of reflex as the heat became more intense and practically blasted forth from Chaeyoung’s palms. 

Massive plumes of fire exploded forward, faster than anyone present could prepare for. The fire slammed the front of the serpent before it encompassed its entire being. The Hydra staggered back from the direct hit and wailed in agony. 

“Holy Hades!” Momo snapped her hand in a upwards-waving motion and water below her swirled up. Jihyo watched as the water formed a dome over them. Looking back at Momo, she saw her face scrunched up in concentration. “There, that should keep the heat off of us.” 

They watched behind the watery dome as Chaeyoung practically decimated the enormous serpent with her power. The water underneath the beast’s feet boiled and evaporated, revealing the once-wet soil. 

Horrendous screeching came from all 10 Hydra heads as it was assaulted by Chaeyoung’s attack. One by one, the heads fell limp as their scaly limbs were burned and charred. Even then, the deceased Hydra heads continued to burn until they simply disintegrated into golden dust. 

Eventually, all that remained was a single Hydra head—the only immortal one. It screeched and squirmed as it was separated from its burning carcass.  

The stream of fire cut out as Chaeyoung fell to her knees gasping for breath. The fire in her palms had sizzled out but the heat was still there. She felt utterly exhausted, having spent all her energy on that huge release. 

But she also felt warm and comforted. 

A fleeting thought remained in her mind as her body started to tilt forward. 

_ That’s strange… I haven’t felt that since... I visited my mom with Nayeon... _

 

Momo released the water dome and Jihyo rushed forward, her arms going around Chaeyoung’s shoulder to steady her. 

As for Momo, she began moving her hands in a swirling counter-clockwise motion. The swamp water all around them began moving in time to her gestures. Soon, there was a whirlpool in front of them. The water deepened and sucked the immortal Hydra head in—which was still screeching in agony by the way—before disappearing altogether. 

_ Into the deep trench ya go! _

Momo released the whirling water and it went rushing back to its former place along the shallow marsh ground. The water was at their ankle level now, most of it having evaporated under Chaeyoung’s flames. The Daughter of Poseidon wiped her brow and huffed out, “Well,  _ that _ was exciting.” 

Chaeyoung let out a tired bark of laughter at her words. Her eyes drooped as she leaned into Jihyo who said, “Take it easy now. You did great.” 

A lazy smile crept on her face as she leaned her full weight onto Jihyo. The last thing she saw was Momo’s goofy grin as she leaned over to pick something up from the water. Then her eyes drifted shut. 

 

Jihyo secured her hold on Chaeyoung’s sleeping form. “Hopefully she’ll feel better after a nap. Gods knows she needs it after all that.” 

Momo hummed in agreement, her hands were searching in the waters where the Hydra previously was. Something glittering caught her eye when she was forming the whirlpool earlier. It had looked like— _ aha! _

Scooping up the shiny object in the water, Momo held it up for inspection—shiny, sparkly scales. Several of them in fact, and all about the size of a donut. 

Her stomach growled.  _ Oooh man, donuts. _ She could go for about a dozen right now. Momo pocketed the scales, not entirely sure what their purpose was. She’ll come back to them later. Right now, they had to get out of here and rest up.    
  


“Here, take Chaeyoung for a second.” Jihyo transferred Chaeyoung over to Momo’s arms. “I’m gonna dip some of my arrows into the Hydra’s blood. Hercules did the same in his labors.” 

“But where’s the— _ oh _ .” 

At first, Momo didn’t know where Jihyo would dip her arrows at; most of the Hydra heads had disintegrated into nothing under Chaeng’s fire and the last immortal head was sucked away by the whirlpool. Her confusion was solved when Jihyo pointed out a remaining Hydra head, the same one that Momo had first decapitated before their epic fight. Parts of it were already starting to flake into golden dust. 

Jihyo knelt next to the severed monster head, careful to avoid the deadly acidic remains as she dipped half of her arrows in its blood. When the task was finished, she rose up with a satisfied smile. 

“There. This should come in handy in our quest later.” 

Momo looked amused as she piggy-backed a sleeping Chaeyoung. Their backpacks were strapped to her front as her back was now occupied. “You’re the only one I’d trust with extremely venomous arrows.” 

Jihyo threw her head back as she laughed. “Let’s get out of here.” 

Jihyo led the way out of the swamp, Momo following behind with a sleeping Chaeyoung on her back. “Agreed. We seriously need some showers and naps too.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! :)


	15. glitter bombs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first side-chapter! join Jeongyeon at Camp Half-Blood for her latest prank! will it turn out well or...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sup :)   
> enjoy the first side chapter!   
> i hope you guys enjoy this update, i know i can't write much regarding the other 6 girls BUT everything comes in due time ;)

“GET OUT OF THE WAY!” 

Jeongyeon dived-rolled just as an explosion went off behind her. She grunted as she landed roughly. Luckily, it was just the grassy Cabins’ commons area that she landed on and not some type of hard head-bashing surface. Several other campers were lucky enough to hear her warning. 

Small embers blazed on a patch of grass next to her. The Daughter of Hermes jumped away in alarm. 

Jeongyeon stood up and dusted herself off. She looked back only to see the area behind her was marred with black scorch marks and glitter. Some campers were unfortunately caught in the blast—glitter covered them from head to toe. 

_ Lots and lots of glitter. _ __

“Oh man…” Jeongyeon mumbled under her breath as she surveyed the damage. “This is not how I imagined this prank would go…” 

Another loud boom went off in the distance and Jeongyeon visibly winced at the screams that followed. 

“Oh no…” Jeongyeon dragged her hand down her face slowly. 

“JEONG. YEON.” 

“ _ OH noooo… _ ” At the furious yell of her name, the Daughter of Hermes placed her face in both hands defeatedly. This prank had gone  _ horribly  _ wrong. 

She peeked out of her hands to see Sana angrily marching her way. She squeaked and tried to run off but failed. 

“Oh no you don’t!” Sana grabbed her before she could do anything.

Jeongyeon let out another squeak when Sana grabbed the collar of her shirt. “H-hey Sana… haha, did you see my latest prank…?” 

Sana’s face grew darker at the mention of the glitter bombs. 

_ Yikes… maybe I shouldn’t have said that. _

“When I said lighten up the atmosphere… I didn’t mean LITERALLY LIGHT UP THE CAMP WITH GLITTER BOMBS!” 

Jeongyeon winced at her volume. She waved her hands frantically and said, “Hey—it wasn’t entirely my fault!” 

At Sana’s eyebrow raise, she further elaborated. “It was the curse!” 

“ _ Technically _ , I didn’t set it all off—just a few glitter bombs around Camp. The initial few went off but the curse is making it repeat!” 

Sana’s anger softened and she loosened her grip. She couldn’t very well blame her friend for this curse. 

Jeongyeon slumped in relief once she was out of Sana’s grip. 

Another explosion went off, catching both of the demigods off guard. 

Jeongyeon winced again as the sound of screams and explosions echoed. Sana sighed and rubbed her temple before asking, “How many?” 

“Heheh… 5?” Jeongyeon nervously smiled as she slowly held up five fingers. 

“FIVE?!—I swear, you’re insufferable!” 

Sana jogged towards the latest site of explosion and pulled Jeongyeon alongside her. 

“How did you even combine fire and glitter and confetti without the balloon and everything in it burning up?” 

“That’s a trade secret.” Jeongyeon winked at her, earning a thump to the head. “Ow…” 

 

The two demigods jogged North, towards the screaming and the explosions. It led them to the Lake. 

“Oh Hades, I am going to  _ die _ .” 

Jeongyeon stopped at the sight of the chaos and her face went pale. Scorch marks littered the banks of the lake while tiny glitter specks contaminated the lake water. 

Sana snorted with little remorse, “Yeah, the water naiads are gonna  _ murder _ you.” 

The Daughter of Hermes exasperatedly gripped her hair with both hands. “Where’s Momo with her waterbending when you need her!” 

Sana simply stared at her friend in amusement. Who knew the Hermes kid could be so dramatic? She was almost on par with Nayeon on the theatrical level. 

Speaking of the Daughter of Ares—

“Scratch that—I think Nayeon might beat them to it.” 

“Huh?” 

Sana pointed to their left and Jeongyeon turned to see Nayeon walking their way—from the neck up, she was  _ covered  _ in glitter. The Daughter of Hermes burst out laughing at the sight. 

“Stop laughing! I know you were the one behind this!” 

Nayeon whacked Jeongyeon’s arms but she still kept on laughing. Even Sana couldn’t hold in her laughter. 

“If the water naiads get me, this visual was worth it alone.” Jeongyeon wiped away her fake tears of laughter under Nayeon’s harmless assault. 

Another explosion went off and all three demigods jumped—it was closer than they would have liked it to be. 

“C’mon! The explosions seem to be happening in timed intervals.” 

Sana dashed towards the sound of a resonating boom, Nayeon and Jeongyeon in tow behind her. 

“You are  _ so dead _ after this is all over.” Nayeon growled at Jeongyeon running beside her. 

Jeongyeon couldn’t help but snicker. “Yeah? What are you gonna do—slap me with your glitter mop?” 

The Daughter of War let out a menacing growl. “No but I’ll—” 

Another explosion cut off her words but Jeongyeon heard every word perfectly clear. Her face paled and Nayeon smirked in satisfaction. 

 

Sana stopped in her tracks suddenly. Since the two demigods were too busy squabbling with each other and not paying attention to what was in front of them, they smacked right into her back and toppled to the ground. 

Groans lifted up from the ground but Sana was too busy looking ahead in horror. 

“Jeongyeon… where  _ exactly  _ did you plant the glitter bombs?” 

Jeongyeon rubbed her back with a grimace before picking herself up. “Well, the ones at the Cabins and the Lake already went off. So that leaves the Stables, the Arena, and—” 

She looked up and her words trailed off at the sight before her. 

“—the Lava Wall…” 

The three demigods watched the chaos helplessly. The Lava Climbing Wall was spewing lava like normal—except the fiery glitter bombs Jeongyeon had set up easily caught fire. The lava only acted as the catalyst and set off a chain of explosions. With the curse in effect, it only worsened; the chain of explosions repeated after every boom, turning the Wall into a smattering of glitter and fire and chaos. 

 

Glitter and lava flew everywhere, prompting surprised screams from the nearby campers. The cacophony of screaming and explosive booming kicked the trio into gear. 

Sana yelled directions to campers, telling to get out of the blast range. Nayeon and Jeongyeon jumped into the fray and grabbed campers who were down on the ground. 

It took a while but they managed to clear the area of any campers. 

“Any injuries?” Sana prompted as she scanned the Lava Wall for any stragglers. 

“Only a few minor bumps and burns. But I’d write it off as something similar to the usual lava climb.” 

 

Jeongyeon watched as her latest prank continued to go off successfully. A somber expression washed over her face. 

Sana and Nayeon exchanged a look before Nayeon stepped towards her. She knocked her shoulder into Jeongyeon’s shoulder and said, “It’s not your fault, you know. Just… bad timing with the curse.” 

Jeongyeon was silent for a moment before slowly nodding. “Yeah, I know... but I still feel bad…” 

Sana let Jeongyeon stew in her somber mood a little longer—mainly because she was trying to find a way to pull her friend out of her current state in a non-jarring manner. It was quiet for a few long seconds before Sana spoke up. 

“C’mon, let’s check the rest of the Camp.” 

 

The three demigods got moving; As Head Counselors of their cabins and some of the older residents of Camp Half-Blood, most of the campers turned to them for guidance. A sense of responsibility and duty was instilled within them, prompting them to check up on the damage propelled by the Curse. 

“How many did you say you set up again?” 

Jeongyeon sheepishly smiled and replied with “Just six spots—I swear!” 

“SIX?! I thought you said only five! Where’s the last one then?” 

As if on cue, a bombardment of explosions rocked the air. This one was louder than the rest. 

“The Amphitheatre!” 

 

The three demigods broke out into a sprint towards the Amphitheatre. The other explosion sites seemed to die down but that left the theatre as the main site of concern. 

Nayeon suddenly gasped and grabbed Jeongyeon’s collar while they were still running. 

“H-hey! What’s the idea—” 

“Tzuyu said she was gonna be with Dahyun and Mina at the Amphitheatre earlier.” Nayeon’s eyes turned menacing, even if the stare was directed at someone she considered a close friend. “If they get so much as a bruise or a scratch on them, it’s on  _ you _ .” 

Jeongyeon gulped, but she couldn’t help but agree. She’d feel like absolute pegasus poop if any of their friends got hurt because of her prank—especially her  _ girlfriend _ . She shook off Nayeon’s grip and with furrowed brows, she mumbled out a guilt-ridden “Yeah, I know…” 

“Focus!” 

Sana called out as the big structure of the Amphitheatre came into view. She led them towards the open theatre’s staircase. Down they went—descending 2 or 3 stone steps at a time. In no time, they made it to the theatre’s center stage. 

The booming explosions had subsided, thank the Gods. Jeongyoen looked around the stage but there was nothing but mountainous piles and piles of confetti and glitter everywhere. She could deal with less glitter right about now. 

“Where are they? You guys see them?” 

The demigods whipped their heads back and forth, trying to spot their friends. 

“No, I don’t see any—...wait…” 

They paused at Sana’s own pause. 

“...did that glitter pile just… wiggle??” 

“Huh?” Jeongyeon and Nayeon stared at the mentioned confetti pile. No movement came from it… then they saw it!

The pile did indeed...  _ wiggle. _

“What do you think it is?” Sana asked out loud. 

Nayeon shrugged before saying, “Only one way to find out.” 

“What do you mean by tha—aAAHHHH!” 

Nayeon had shoved Jeongyeon towards the wiggling confetti pile. The Daughter of Hermes was taken by surprise and helpless against the Daughter of War’s strength. She flew into the pile head first and glitter exploded  _ everywhere _ . 

 

Jeongyeon surfaced, spitting out confetti and rubbing her head afterwards. “ _ What the Hades _ , Nayeon. I could have just walked up to the pile instead of flying towards it and almost breaking my neck.” 

Her disgruntled comment was met with silence. Confused, she looked up at her friends. 

“Hey, didn’t you hear me? I said—” 

Nayeon and Sana stood perfectly still with wide eyes. Their shocked expressions only served to further confuse the Daughter of Hermes. 

Then Nayeon held up a shaking finger and pointed it at her. “Z-z-z-zo—” 

“AAAHHHHHHHHHH!” 

Jeongyeon had turned her head to face what Nayeon was pointing at. She shouldn’t have. 

The sight of obscure humanoid figures scared the  _ shit _ out of her. There were three of them and they were sluggishly stumbling towards her. The three demigods screamed in terror as the three figures advanced slowly towards them. 

Jeongyeon couldn’t move from her position on the floor. She stumbled trying to get up but her legs had turned into jelly. She crawled backwards on her hands while shouting at the enclosing figures. 

“N-no! Stay away!” Her voice wavered, but could you blame her? Wouldn’t you shit your pants at the sight of blank humanoid figures coming your way?  _ Oh man, they don’t even have faces or anything. This is how I’m gonna go out _ — _ by glittering humanoid beings. _

“Aa-aAAaHHhH!” 

Jeongyeon squeezed her eyes shut as the three figures closed in on her. She felt their arms wrap around her and screamed. 

At their friend’s terrified screaming, Nayeon and Sana were about to summon their weapons and jump in on the action. But something caught their eye and stopped them right in their tracks. 

_ “Jeongyeon…”  _

A melodic voice sung her name. 

“AaaAhHH—stay away!” 

_ “Jeongie…” _

“AAaAaaHhh—wait… how do you know my name?!” 

_ “Baby…” _

“AaaAhhH!—huh??” Jeongyeon paused her horror-movie-like screaming and opened her eyes slowly in confusion. “Did you just call me  _ baby _ ?” 

Jeongyeon stopped and took a good look at the three glittering figures that were currently dog-piling her. She hesitantly reached a hand out and rubbed one of the figure’s heads—assuming that was where it’s face was. 

To her surprise, the glitter came off easily. Her hand moved faster and the glitter came off to reveal… 

“Tzuyu?!” 

The Daughter of Apollo grinned at her girlfriend. “Uhh… hey baby?” 

“I—what???” 

Jeongyeon was still astonished by this outcome. She reached out to wipe the faces of the other two figures. The glitter came off once again to reveal… Dahyun and Mina! 

“What—what’s going on???” Jeongyeon sputtered at the three still dog-piling her. 

“Well,” Mina started off, “We wanted to have some fun with the glitter and—” 

“Scare you guys as glitter zombies!” Dahyun finished enthusiastically as she threw handfuls of glitter in the air. 

Tzuyu laughed mirthfully. “You guys should have seen your faces! Oh, I wish we could have recorded that.” 

Dahyun and Mina disentangled themselves from the dogpile and began dusting the glitter off of them. Tzuyu remained in Jeongyeon’s lap, still laughing at her girlfriend’s terrified face. 

“ _Stop_ _laughing…_ ” Jeongyeon buried her face in Tzuyu’s shoulder, whining cutely as her girlfriend laughed her lungs out at her. 

Nayeon sighed in relief. “Not gonna lie, I was totally prepared to fight some glitter zombies if Sana hadn’t pointed out that it was you guys.” 

“Oh yeah! How did you figure it out?” 

Sana smiled and pointed down. “The glitter on your legs were starting to flake off.” 

Tzuyu helped Jeongyeon up after her laughing fit subsided. “Ha. That was totally worth it.” Jeongyeon harmlessly slugged her arm with another whine. 

Jeongyeon simply sighed. Yeah, she probably deserved all that. She did just light up all of Camp Half-Blood with glitter confetti bombs. 

“Ok, let’s get cleaning. There’s literally glitter  _ all over _ camp.” 

“Sure, let’s—” 

_ BOOM! _

Another explosion rocketed in the distance, this time coming from the Big House. 

“JEONG. YEON.” 

“Heheheh…” Jeongyeon shrugged with a sheepish expression. “...ok, it might have been 7 glitter bomb sites.” 

“YOU’RE INSUFFERABLE!” 

_ BOOM! _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! :)


	16. a golden deer chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the demigods aren't out of the woods yet! just when they think they can catch a break, something unexpected happens. find out what as the quest party heads onto their Third Labor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> work has been killerrrr :/   
> i've managed to get some inspiration for my other stories tho so that's good. hopefully i can update them soon   
> anyways, enjoy this update!

Turns out, their showers and nap times would have to wait. About halfway through their trek out of Saratoga Springs, they ran into a strange encounter. In the middle of their hike, Jihyo had spotted something unusual; a deer was seen drinking from the lake. 

You might be wondering, what’s so strange about a deer drinking some water? 

Well, what was unusual was that this deer was  _ enormous _ .  _ And  _ its hide was a brilliant golden color. Its antlers and hooves shone in the sunlight, reflecting the same vibrant color. 

_ “What the Hades?!” _ Momo whispered in a hushed voice, not wanting to scare it away. “I’ve never seen a deer that large—let alone a golden one!” 

Jihyo nodded strongly in agreement. “Yeah, yeah. Wait... wasn’t the Fourth Labor about capturing the Ceryneian Hind?” She whipped her head towards Momo, both their eyes slowly widened. 

“You don’t think…” Momo trailed off with disbelief evident in her voice. 

As if it heard them, the deer raised its head in their direction. It peered at them with an eerily calm expression. Turning around, it skipped off in the direction of the woods in an almost comically casual manner. 

“After it! I don’t know if it’s really the same one from Hercules’s trials but we can’t let it slip away from us.” 

 

The demigods were hot on the heels of the large golden deer. Jihyo ran in front while Momo trailed behind with a still knocked out Chaeyoung on her back. 

A loud, earth-shaking rumble and a startled shout stilled both parties. Jihyo looked back and saw that a towering wall of dirt and trees had risen from the forest ground. It separated her and the Hind from Momo and Chaeyoung. 

_ Yeah, this proves it. This is the real Ceryneian Hind we’re dealing with here.  _

The Daughter of Apollo leaned over the ledge and sighed in relief when her friends appeared unharmed. 

Momo’s voice rose up from the lower ground, sounding smaller because of the distance. “Keep going—don’t let the deer get away! I’ll find a way around!” 

Jihyo was reluctant at first, she didn’t want to just leave her friends in the middle of the forest. But Momo was right; who knew when or where the Fourth Labor might pop up again. 

Jihyo glanced at the deer who seemed to have watched long enough as it began trotting away. She looked back at Momo and shouted “I’ll mark the way I’m going!” before dashing after the Hind. 

An “okay!” filtered past her ears as she summoned her celestial bronze dagger and weaved through the forest.

 

The large golden deer was swift and cunning. 

But Jihyo was adaptable and a fast learner if anything. 

The Daughter of Apollo quickly adapted to the woodland terrain; she ducked under branches, sidestepped thick forest trees, and jumped over fallen logs with ease. She swiped at the passing trees with her dagger during the whole pursuit. 

_ These marks will show Momo the way I’m going.  _

The Hind managed to slip away from her every time she seemed to get close. It had already been a while since she started the chase. Jihyo didn’t know how long but if she had to guess... maybe 20 minutes? 

She wasn’t exactly sure if it was even 20 minutes. Time felt wack to her at the moment—all she could see was green trees, green bushes, green leaves, and more green green green. The deer was the only flash of yellow here. 

Are they merely going in circles? Is the deer toying with her? Or is it really leading her somewhere? 

Speaking of, the deer would stop and look at her every time she slowed down and stopped to catch her breath. It looked almost as if this chase was amusing to it. 

Jihyo’s breaths came out in puffs. “H-how…so...fast…” 

 

As she came to a rest against a tree trunk, the Ceryneian Hind turned to face her directly, its golden amber eyes stared right into hers. She shifted a bit, feeling uncomfortable at the deer’s sentient-like behavior. She felt like it knew who they were and what they were up to. 

_ Well, the Hind  _ is  _ a symbol of Lady Artemis. Maybe it  _ did  _ know what they were up to.  _

As if reading her mind, the Hind suddenly tread closer to her. Jihyo raised her eyebrows in surprise and became quiet as it approached. 

The deer cocked its head as if its golden antlers were suddenly off-balance. Its eyes scanned the demigod before it, like it was scrutinizing her very soul. 

Jihyo held her breath. The Ceryneian Hind seemed even more mythical up close. The only sound in the forest now was the rustling leaves in the wind and her quietly catching her breath. 

When the deer was done doing… whatever it was doing, it moved back and turned around like nothing happened. Moving a few paces forward, it stopped and looked back at her—like it was waiting. The Hind resumed walking, now in a steady and slow stroll. 

Jihyo was left even more confused from the whole exchange but she followed after it. 

As the deer led the demigod further into the forest, a loud rustling noise emerged. Jihyo was startled when the surrounding foliage shook all of a sudden. Her grip on her dagger tightened as she got into a defensive position and waited. 

Contrary to the demigod, the Ceryneian Hind was calm and composed as it just observed the spectacle. 

Jihyo kept her eyes on the disturbance. Her heart pumped with adrenaline as the sound of branches and grass being stomped on grew louder and closer. 

It all came to a climax—the noise was just a few feet away now. Jihyo raised her dagger to chest level as the source of the commotion revealed itself. 

 

Momo’s head suddenly popped out of the cluster of forest green. The Daughter of Poseidon sported a naive face that brightened up when she spotted her friend. Jihyo sighed in relief and lowered her dagger to her side. 

“Momo!” 

The source of all that noise turned out to be Momo. With Chaeyoung’s added weight, her usual quiet steps turned into stomping. 

A sheepish grin was on Momo’s face when she connected the dots. “Heheh, my bad. I followed your marks on the trees.” 

Jihyo lightly laughed in relief. She felt a little silly about the paranoia. “It’s alright. I just thought you were a monster or something.” 

A few feet away, the Ceryneian Hind stood relaxed. Jihyo remembered its presence when it resumed its walking. She waved at Momo to follow along, “C’mon, it was leading me somewhere before you appeared.” 

 

/ 

 

A hiss and a growl emanated from the thick tree branches. The wood creaked as if it was being squeezed heavily. 

A pair of eyes glowed as they watched the demigods venture further into the forest, where it could not follow. 

The tree tops rustled as the pair of eyes disappeared.    
  


/ 

 

Following the Hind led the demigods deeper into the forest, like deep _ , deep into the forest _ . The signs of nature increased while the appearance of park benches and man-made trails diminished. Looking around, there was no trace of human activity at all. 

Jihyo breathed in deep. The air was refreshing, but it didn’t smell anything like the city. 

_ I mean, duh, we’re in a forest. What I meant was, it doesn’t feel like we’re in a national park in New York. It feels… a bit magical and out of place?  _

She didn’t know how to describe it. There was just a weird aura of power radiating from within the forest. Time and space felt… different here.  

In the middle of her wondering, a sudden jolt went down her spine. She looked up startled and shocked; the entire forest area just turned dark, from day to night in an  _ instant _ . The previous afternoon blue sky was now the starry night sky. The moon hung above, shining its silver illuminance down on the forest. 

Jihyo met eyes with Momo by her side. Momo had felt the jolt too, giving her a nod and a weird look to accompany it. 

Jihyo leaned closer to her and whispered, “I think we just entered Godly territory.” 

She then proceeded to pull out a watch from her bag—it wasn’t ticking at all. Time stood still here.  _ Yeah, we’re in a different domain alright. I asked Chaeng to change the batteries this morning.  _

Momo widened her eyes in surprise when Jihyo showed her the watch. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Friendly?” 

Jihyo kept her eyes on their escort, the Golden Hind. “I have a hunch… but be alert, just in case.” 

Momo was about to say something else but she interrupted herself with a gasp. The Ceryneian Hind had stopped in its tracks and the demigods’ jaws dropped at the sight in front of them.    
  


A pristine white marble temple stood in front of them. It wasn’t enormously large like the original Greek temples. This one was more of a medium temple shrine. Still—the visual of it was impressive. 

Its Greek style architecture was prominent, with symbols of nature and depictures of ancient Greek tales engraved on the walls and roof of the temple. Fire braziers lit the exterior. Offerings of fruit and food and golden drachmas laid in piles on the white marble steps. 

When they got to the bottom of the steps, Jihyo noticed that some of the offerings looked both old and new. 

The Hind trod up the steps with a graceful air of nonchalance, it moved around like it’s been here many times before. That only further supported Jihyo’s hunch...but she didn’t want to assume. Literally anything could happen in the Greek world. 

Jihyo and Momo followed after the deer while taking careful steps. The temple reinforced the fact that they were now in some powerful being’s territory. 

If the temple exterior was a marvel, then the inside of it was just as impressive if not more. Jihyo couldn’t help but let out a small gasp when they first entered. It was like they time-traveled and stepped right back into ancient Greece. 

In the middle of the temple stood a large white marble statue of the goddess Artemis, still in great condition. In front of the statue was a marble altar; a large and round silver bowl sat atop for offerings and such. The interior walls were marked with the goddess’s symbols, many depicting the Hunters of Artemis and their epic feats. 

 

The golden deer laid down by the side of the altar where it proceeded to stare at them from time to time.

“What now?” Momo lowered Chaeyoung onto the tiled floor, laying her down comfortably as much as she could. 

Jihyo shrugged her shoulders, she wasn’t entirely sure either. “Let’s make an offering for now. We can figure things out after a little rest.” 

Together, the two demigods rummaged in their packs. Jihyo stepped up after a minute or two. She placed some golden drachmas, a whole slice of ambrosia, and some shiny glittery scales all into the large silver bowl. 

Nodding in satisfaction, Jihyo turned back to Momo. “Alright, let’s take a breather. We can talk about our next move when Chaeyoung wakes up.” 

Momo agreed wholeheartedly after seeing how exhausted they all really were; she looked between Chaeyoung dead-asleep on the polished floor and Jihyo who looked like she was gonna fall off her feet at any second. 

 

They camped in a corner of the temple, where it was generously and conveniently cushioned. Generous or not, Momo didn’t want to impose right in the middle of some godly being’s temple; She settled with her back against the marble wall and her eyes drifted shut. 

Jihyo scanned the surrounding again, only closing her eyes once she deemed it was safe enough. 

The Ceryneian Hind blinked slowly as it watched over the demigods falling into slumber. It nodded almost as if it was satisfied before it started glowing until it was unbearably bright. 

Then it disappeared. Right alongside with the offerings. 

 

/ 

 

The steady chirping of morning birds woke Momo up. She sat up from the ground with a yawn.  _ Must have shifted during my sleep. _ She stretched before looking around. 

Morning light streamed into the temple through the various open holes and the open archway that acted as the windows and doors. The reminder that she was in a godly and sacred place only seemed to amplify the beauty of the temple interior… and the potential consequences. 

It kept her on edge, no matter how beautiful this place was. 

Jihyo and Chaeyoung were still asleep. Good. They needed the rest. The battle with the Hydra was more draining than anything. 

Both physical  _ and _ emotional. Momo briefly glanced at Chaeyoung. She hoped her friend was alright. What she did was impressive, given her track record with her gift of fire. 

Then right after that, they went on a wild goose chase. Or rather, a  _ golden deer _ chase. Jihyo basically hard-carried the team with that one. 

 

Momo covered another yawn that slipped out. She blinked blearily as the cold morning air drifted into the temple. 

A groan disturbed the peaceful morning, effectively catching Momo’s attention. 

She looked over to see Chaeyoung stretching her arms awake and letting out a satisfied sound as her joints popped. Part of it was from the long sleep, the other part from battle fatigue. 

“Hey there champ. How ya feeling?” 

Chaeyoung opened her eyes to see Momo and shot her a lazy grin. 

“Ugh, like I’ve slept for a fortnight…” The Daughter of Hephaestus blinked blankly before she set into a panic. “It wasn’t that long was it?!” 

Momo chuckled at her friend’s brief panic. She held her hands up in a ‘whoa, slow down’ gesture. “Nah, it wasn’t  _ that _ long. Just a day and a half, really.” 

Chaeyoung had her mouth slightly open,  _ a day and a half? _ She was confused as she looked around the place they were in. Her jaw dropped as Momo filled her in on what happened while she was out cold. 

“Ooh, is that why she’s still like that?” 

The two of them turned to look at their third companion. Jihyo was still sound asleep, snuggling into a plush cushion. 

“Yeah, she did most of the chasing. You were still knocked out and surprisingly, that whirlpool took a lot more out of me than I expected.” 

 

A moment of comfortable silence was present between the temple walls. Then Momo slowly broke it. 

“So…,” The Daughter of Poseidon turned to Chaeyoung slowly. “How are you feeling… after all that fire you let out.” 

Chaeyoung took a second to answer. She flexed her hands back and forth, studying them with a sense of newfound curiosity.  _ It almost felt like a dream… _

“I feel… surprisingly calm.” Chaeyoung replied softly. The soft chirping of birds continued to fill the silence within the temple. 

“There’s still a sense of… fear when I see an open flame. But it’s not as…  _ intense _ as before.” Chaeyoung smiled slightly; it looked a little bittersweet to Momo. “Granted, that’s to be expected. It’s not as if one single use of my ability will wipe away my past trauma right away.” 

Momo nodded silently as Chaeyoung continued. 

“To answer your question though… I feel better—better than I’ve been feeling for a long while.” 

Momo reached out a hand and ruffled Chaeyoung’s hair. “That’s good! One step at a time, kid.” 

The Daughter of Hephaestus laughed and swatted away Momo’s hand. “I’m not that much younger than you!” 

 

After a little chit-chat between the two demigods, Momo looked over at Jihyo. 

“Let’s give her a little more time to rest. In the meantime, remember the offering I mentioned?” 

Momo got up sluggishly, nodding towards the marble statue of the silver goddess. Chaeyoung followed her and the two stood before the altar. 

“Huh?” 

A confused expression took over Momo’s face as they peered into the large offering bowl. Instead of the sight of their offering from last night, something else greeted the demigods. 

Chaeyoung’s eyebrows rose as she examined the new items: A large silver net, three canteens full of godly nectar, a bundle of silver-tipped arrows, and a piece of parchment. 

“Lady Artemis’s blessing.” Chaeyoung explained to Momo. “I’m guessing this is the reward for the chase with the Ceryneian Hind.” 

Momo’s confusion was still apparent on her face so Chaeyoung elaborated a bit more. “In the myths, Hercules didn’t kill the deer—he only captured it.” 

“Ahhh.” Momo said upon realization. “ _ Sweet. _ This will definitely help us on our quest.” She began placing the canteens of nectar into each of their packs. She held onto the bundle of silver arrows—Jihyo would make the most use out of them. 

“Wait, what’s this?” Chaeyoung took the parchment and unfolded it. Some golden slips of paper fell out prompting Momo to pick them up. 

“Uhh… looks like train tickets.” She held them up so Chaeyoung could see.  _ ‘Olympus Circuit Express’ _ and  _ ‘One-Way Trip’ _ was printed boldly on the golden paper slips. “To Rochester from Saratoga Springs. Oh, that’s where we are now!” 

Chaeyoung looked back at the parchment. A drawing was revealed; snowflakes and a giant boar. 

_ Wow, this drawing is pretty bad _ —er… 

She looked up at the marble statue of the silver goddess looming over the room and then nervously looked back down. 

— _ I mean… heheh, it’s a fine drawing. _

Chaeyoung cleared her throat. “I think this is where we have to go next. The next labor after the Ceryneian Hind was…” She grabbed their guidebook and flipped through the pages. “...the Erymanthian Boar! It says here that Hercules captured it by driving it into a snowbank.” 

“Looks like our next step has been revealed.” Momo looked back at her sleeping friend. “We can finish packing once Jihyo wakes up. Never know when we can rest again.” 

Chaeyoung nodded and grabbed the large silver net. She was already fiddling with it as her mind churned out potential ideas.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! :)


	17. anyone down for a wild boar ride?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guided by their recent visit to the temple of Artemis, the three demigods arrive at the nearest Mt. Olympus Underground Station. Grab onto your snow gear cause the Fourth Labor leads the party to snowy Rochester, New York.

Apparently, there was a  _ whole separate _ subway station for demigods and non-mortal beings. A little pocket of Greek mythos right along the train tracks all this time. She never would have guessed! 

(Well,  _ actually _ , ever since Momo’s been introduced to Camp, she’s been noticing a lot of stuff that makes  _ total  _ sense now. 

Like the friendly mailman with an eyepatch and some cool scars that always delivers her mail on time back at the campus postal building. One time, she asked where he got the gnarly scars from and he smirked before replying, “I took part in some wicked games of  _ capture the flag _ back in the day.” 

And the cafe across from the campus library whose pastries taste  _ suspiciously  _ similar to ambrosia. The employees there always giggled and winked and said “It’s an  _ ancient  _ family secret” whenever she asked about the recipes.) 

 

Not only were the trains faster ( _ duh, they were powered by godly magic _ ), the stores weren’t too bad either. 

Jihyo slipped into the underground convenience store to stock up on some snacks. She grabbed a couple of  _ Demeter’s Grains & Granola Bars _ and  _ Hephaestus’s Chocolate Forge Coins _ . She also didn’t forget to grab a pack of sea-salted seaweed that Momo liked so much. 

(Momo was probably being bias but hey!—they tasted good to her. Who  _ wouldn’t  _ want a snack with the tagline, ‘ _ seaweed grown straight outta Poseidon’s Palace!’. _ ) She doubted they were really grown in her father’s palace but the mere thought of it was amusing nonetheless. 

While Jihyo got the snacks, Momo decided to buy them all thicker jackets. The weather was getting colder and they were heading to one of the snowiest places in New York. Plus, there was a sweet sale going on. Three for the price of two!

Chaeyoung waited outside the stores and watched one of the station’s tv walls. She was catching up on the local mortal news and the non-mortal news. 

When they were finished with their purchases, her two friends came up to either side of her. 

“Anything interesting?” Momo asked as she draped a new winter jacket over each of her friend’s shoulders before slipping her own on. 

Chaeyoung shook her head. “Well, there’s a recent sports coverage on the semi-annual Cyclops Lava Surfing Tournament. Other than that, nothing much.” 

“Whoa,  _ lava surfing?! _ ” 

Chaeyoung giggled as Momo became captivated by the current program. Feeling Jihyo rummaging through their packs, she turned with a questioning look.  

Jihyo answered her inquisitive gaze with a smile. “Just splitting the perishable food items between us.” 

 

The three demigods watched as a cyclops competitor took a nose dive off a big wave before some announcements came on. They were in Greek, announcing the arriving and departing trains. 

“Ah, that’s our cue.” Jihyo zipped up her new jacket before stepping towards the platform. Momo and Chaeyoung followed behind her as they entered the subway. 

“You’ve been here before?” Momo had her eyebrows raised. 

“Yup!” Jihyo had an enthusiastic smile. It kinda looked like her body was vibrating from sheer excitement. “I’ve done a couple errands here and there using the Olympus Express. It never gets old, really.” 

The doors slid shut as the last people entered. It was all a mix of non-mortals and demigods. More than Momo knew even existed! 

They all took a seat on a bench that could fit three people. Momo faced forward, spotting a unicorn centaur waiting on the opposite platform through the train window. 

The unicorn centaur donned a leather jacket and some wicked-looking shades and a party hat. He had a friendly-looking smirk on when he noticed her, giving her a rock’n’roll hoof sign. Her lips tugged upwards into a grin as she returned the gesture. 

The train rumbled and hissed greatly before departing the station. Momo could practically feel the powerful thrumming of the engine through her seat. Only the Gods knew what powered these things! 

_ Well—them and probably the Hephaestus kids.  _

Pretty soon, the three demigods were engaged in an animated conversation as the Olympus Express hurtled towards the snowy city of Rochester. 

 

/ 

 

“You think we should check up on Camp?” 

Chaeyoung had asked while they were mid-way into their train ride. 

Momo shrugged and turned to Jihyo who also shrugged. “Sure, I don’t see why not.” 

Jihyo got a golden drachma out and said, “Think you can get a little mist going?” 

“I can try but no promises if you guys get splashed.” 

The Daughter of Poseidon proceeded to dump her half-full water bottle and waved her hand continuously. (A bit dramatically if you asked Chaeyoung.) 

The small amount of water floated in the middle of their train cabin. It shimmered and slowly turned into a cross between water vapor and mist. 

“Alright, it’s steady... I think.” 

At Momo’s words, Jihyo flipped a golden drachma into the mist and said, “O Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering.” 

A rainbow appeared through the water and Jihyo said, “Show me Camp Half-Blood.” 

The water’s surface shimmered again before showing the image of the Camp’s Combat Arena. Campers were gathered around the Coliseum—more so than usual. 

“Whoa… what’s up with the crowd?” 

“I think there’s a camp event today… but I don’t remember which one…” 

The image continued to change viewpoints but it was still centered around the Arena. 

“Wait—there’s Tzuyu!” 

The Daughter of Apollo had spotted their friend in the crowd. At Jihyo’s exclamation, the Iris Message shifted until Tzuyu was front and center of the message. 

“Tzuyu!” 

Tzuyu turned towards the call of her name with a questioning look. Her face turned to a delightful expression when she saw that it was an Iris Message. 

“Guys!—oh, hold on.” Tzuyu turned her head away and shouted to something out of their view. 

A few seconds later and all of their friends piled onto Tzuyu. They all spoke at once while trying to get into view. 

“You guys are ok!” 

“Is that a train?” 

“Did you guys get any cool scars yet?” 

“Where are you?” 

“Oh, is that snow?” 

“Wow, you’re still alive? Ow—hey!” 

The three demigods laughed at the familiar chaotic sight of their friends. Tzuyu was exasperated at their actions—they were all squishing her with their movements and hanging off of her. 

She expressed her annoyance soon enough, “You guys do know that Iris Messages expand the viewer’s range of vision, right? They can see you guys just fine.” 

At her words, their friends all froze with various expressions of realization. The trio’s laughter doubled at the sight of their statuesque friends. 

 

“So what’s with the crowd?” 

Jeongyeon chimed in. “It’s Chariot Racing Day.” She grinned widely. “And guess who I’m teamed up with.” 

Jeongyeon threw her arm over Tzuyu’s shoulder and waggled her eyebrows like crazy. Tzuyu could do nothing but endure her girlfriend’s antics. 

“Chariots? Racing? That sounds  _ awesome! _ ” Momo’s eyes went all sparkly.  _ Chariot racing sounds so damn cool. _

“Are you using the chariot I built?” Chaeyoung spoke up with a grin, her words directed at none other than Nayeon. “I didn’t spend all that time painting flames for nothing.” 

“Of course I am!” The Daughter of War smirked. “Gotta show off my baby’s work.” 

“Bleh.” Jeongyeon made a face to tease their show of PDA, which Tzuyu responded with a thump to the back of her head. “OW!—seriously, what’s up with you hitting me?” 

Sana took the time to look at Nayeon and say, “Please, we all know that the Athena cabin is gonna win  _ again _ .” 

She and Mina stood shoulder to shoulder with confident smirks on their faces. Mina high-fived Sana and quipped with a “Yeah, we’re not back-to-back champs for nothing.” 

“Listen!—you guys only won last time cause  _ someone _ threw olive oil on half of the course!” Nayeon poked Jeongyeon in the chest to emphasize her words. 

“Hey!—Don’t  _ poke _ me like that!” Jeongyeon retaliated with a poke of her own to Nayeon. 

The group dissolved from there with trash-talking and vigorous poking. Each of their friends were busy arguing with each other; only Tzuyu kept silent as she watched on with fond exasperation. 

The Iris Message went on for a little longer until Tzuyu waved them away with a tired smile. Then the rainbow cut out and Momo hurriedly swept the water back into her bottle before any of them got splashed. 

The sound of the Olympus Express rumbled in the background as the three demigods laughed at their friends’ antics. It was good to see them again, even if only for a brief moment. 

 

/ 

 

“BY THE GODS!” Momo loudly shouted as she shook the snow off of her for the umpteenth time. “How much snow is there?!” 

She grunted again as she tried to walk forward. There was so much snow that it reached the door handles of the parked cars on the streets. She had to take big steps and hope that there was solid ground underneath each step. 

Walking was awkward. Running in this much snow just made her feel silly and sluggish. Like a kid just learning how to walk. 

Momo stumbled—a snow pile had given way under her foot. A hand darted out to grab her before she could fall face first. She shot Jihyo a grateful smile. If Jihyo hadn’t caught her, she’s sure she would have been a block of ice upon contact. The snow was pretty, sure. But just touching it was like the coldest thing Momo had ever felt in her life. 

“We’re getting close!” 

Chaeyoung’s upbeat voice reached them from a few feet further ahead. She was crouching when Momo and Jihyo came up to either side of her. 

She pointed to the deep marks in the snow. “See this? Boar tracks, leading further ahead.” 

Chaeyoung got up to her feet. She rummaged around in her pack before pulling out what looked like a metal water gun. Only it wasn’t. Instead, it was loaded with the large silver net they had received from Lady Artemis at her Temple. 

She had managed to craft the net launcher while they were on the Olympus Express, proudly dubbing it ‘The AIR NET 9000’. 

Speaking of the subway, right as they arrived, the girls were struck by a stench that reeked of monster. Jihyo had exclaimed that they had to hurry after it. When Momo asked what was the rush, Jihyo answered that the Erymanthian Boar was known to travel long distances in just a short amount of time. 

They had followed the trail out of the magical subway station and into the snow-filled streets of Rochester. 

_ And here we are now, wading through the deep cold snow, looking for this huge ass boar. _ Momo shivered as she followed Chaeyoung’s lead. She pulled her jacket tighter around her. Snow was still falling heavily, wrapping the city in a thick blanket of white. 

The demigods followed the trail of the Boar’s steps. They had to mind the hoofprints though, since they were like the size of potholes… really big potholes. 

 

After a bit of walking and stumbling, Momo came to a pause. She tilted her head, face frozen in confused concentration. Jihyo had noticed her lack of movement and stopped. She got the attention of Chaeyoung before asking, “Hey, you good?” 

Momo looked baffled as she swiveled her head left and right. She narrowed her eyes and asked, “Do you guys hear that or am I just going crazy?” 

The trio went silent for a second. 

A rumbling rang out in the distance, getting closer and closer. The closer it came, the more thundering the noise became. 

“That! What is it?!” Momo exclaimed. She could feel the ground slightly shaking. Looking up, she noticed that the parked cars in the distance were wobbling back and forth.  _ So it’s not just me. _

The girls all had their guard up. Eyes flicking everywhere, bodies turning round and round, trying to spot what was causing the disturbance. It was kinda hard with the heavy snowfall blocking their view. Momo could barely make out the light of the street lamps. 

“Wha–!” 

Jihyo, who was the closest to the street side, felt  _ something _ zoom by her. The momentum and pace of it was ridiculously fast. The force of it jostled her so bad that she fell back onto a snowpile with a comical  _ whomp _ ! 

“It’s the Boar!” Chaeyoung shouted excitedly before breaking into a run after it. Momo had to hold in her laughter as she helped Jihyo up before they joined the chase. 

Miraculously, the Boar didn’t use its super fast travel speed. It was still pretty fast though, but the girls were right on its trail. 

Momo had to gape at the visual before her. Honestly, how could she  _ not _ . 

The myths mentioned that the Erymanthian Boar was huge but seeing it up close was a whole different story. The Boar was about  _ thirty  _ feet high. Its two tusks—which were both the size of  _ canoes  _ by the way—was easily parting the snow in front of its path, like a high speed snow plow. 

Chaeyoung took aim with her launcher. Before she could do anything, Jihyo held her back by the elbow. 

“Hold on! We’ve only got one shot!” 

As if it heard her words, the Boar bucked with a loud squeal and turned onto a different street. The girls had to double their speed just to catch up. 

 

“What now?” 

Momo noticed that the area they were running through was getting less and less populated. There were fewer parked cars than before. She took a quick glance around and realized that they were heading towards a public park. One of those big ones with the public picnic tables and what not. 

_ How convenient.  _

Her mind kicked into gear as she formulated a plan. Jihyo caught onto her train of thought after a few gestures exchanged. 

“There!” She panted out, “Drive it under the trees over there!” 

Momo sprinted in the direction east of them, towards the cluster of trees previously pointed out. 

Jihyo and Chaeyoung moved over to one side of the Boar. They started shouting and making exaggerated movements and managed to spook the giant creature (or annoyed it, who knows). In an attempt to get away, the Boar began shifting its path in the opposite direction. 

Right where they wanted it to go. 

They were getting closer to the place where Momo was headed—but there was no sign of her. Just snow-covered park furnishings and snow piles and trees. 

The pace they were running at was still fast. 

They were just about to reach the cluster of trees when Jihyo swore she saw a snow pile  _ wiggle _ . Momo jumped out of a snow pile with a loud warcry, her celestial bronze sword glinting in the hazy snowfall. 

Startled by the sudden noise and appearance, the Boar let out an almost deafening squeal. It jerked away from Momo and straight to the cluster of trees. Because of its speed, it couldn’t dodge the trees and ran right into them with a great booming  _ slam! _

The impact was hard enough to shake the snow off of the tree branches, which fell down onto the Boar. The Boar squealed as it was assaulted by the unrelenting cold. 

“Hurry! Shoot it while it’s down!” 

Chaeyoung got close enough to not get trampled by the Boar’s struggling limbs. She launched the silver net at point blank range. 

The silver net magically wrapped itself around the Boar’s entire form. For a second, the only sound was the boar’s squealing and their heaving breaths. Then the net started glowing. 

The demigods were bewildered at first. Then Jihyo realized that the glow was too bright—way too bright for mortal eyes. Luckily, she managed to get Momo and Chaeyoung to shield their eyes in time. 

  
  


Jihyo’s quick thinking was the right idea. The silver net was imbued with Lady Artemis’s godly powers. Who knows what it could have done to their mortal eyes. 

When they opened their eyes, the silver net was gone. Instead, what replaced it was a large silver saddle atop the Erymanthian Boar’s back. The Boar itself had settled onto all fours, no longer squealing. 

It still looked a bit disgruntled from all the cold snow falling on it though. 

As the demigods continued to stare in awe, the Boar let out a gruff grunt. It almost sounded impatient. 

It was Chaeyoung who flew into action, running up and climbing onto the saddle with childish glee. “C’mon! Before the Boar tramples you slowpokes!” The Boar let out a grunt as if it agreed with her. 

Momo snorted before the two of them followed. Jihyo went first. Momo grabbed onto her friend’s outstretched hands, heaving herself up. They sat in the order they climbed up: Chaeyoung, Jihyo, Momo. 

As soon as they were settled, the Boar started moving. It tread in a brisk pace before setting into a run. Then it started moving like the myths said. Buildings blurred by and Momo could feel the cool wind whistling through her hair and ruffling her clothes. 

“SO WE’RE JUST GONNA LET IT TAKE US TO WHEREVER?” She had to shout over the wind to get her words across. 

“YEAH! IT LOOKS LIKE IT KNOWS WHERE IT’S GOING!” Chaeyoung had a nonchalant smile on, like she normally rides a giant boar in her everyday life. Momo had to laugh at the image. 

Jihyo turned and Momo had to lean in close to hear her. She shrugged and pointed to the saddle. Silver. “The Gods can’t help demigods on their quest directly. This must be Lady Artemis’s way of guiding us.” 

Momo leaned back into her seat. Hey—who was she to deny a Godly helping hand. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! :)


	18. mario kart: demigod edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last we heard from the gang back at Camp Half-Blood, there was an event happening. Let's check up on them now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i just realized that i uploaded the wrong chapter lmaooo i basically just skipped two whole labors.  
> (note to self: don't edit multiple chapters at the same time lol)  
> i'm uploading the chapter that was SUPPOSE to be up, which is this one. and then i'll update the next chapter as usual so no need for another waiting period.

“And here we are! On the first day of Camp Half-Blood’s annual Chariot Tournament!” Dahyun’s voice echoed through the Combat Arena’s enchanted speakers. She had on her _‘special announcer voice’ ,_  as Jeongyeon dubbed it. 

The crowd cheered vigorously in response. 

Speaking of the enchanted speakers, don’t ask her how it worked—the collab between the Hephaestus cabin’s tech and the Hecate cabin’s magic was something of a wonder. 

Anyways, back to the chariot racing. 

The Daughter of Zeus grinned excitedly at the crowd’s reaction. Chiron made her the commentator for this year’s tournament. Granted, her ability to fly might have had something to do with her capability to cover the event. 

A flash of metal caught her eye. 

_Ahh, there they are._  

“And here comes our racers now!” 

The crowd cheered again as the chariots of the tournament’s first leg entered the coliseum. 

 

“Let’s get a closer look, shall we?” Dahyun started descending from her perch on one of the coliseum’s marble pillars. She got as close to the ground until she could hover above the lined-up racers. 

“In our first position, we have Jeongyeon and Tzuyu—give it up for your favorite power couple!” 

The crowd cheered and let out whistles. Dahyun could only grin and laugh as Jeongyeon dramatically basked in the attention while Tzuyu attempted to hide her face behind one of their chariot horse’s manes. 

 

“Next up—oh! Looks like it’s Nayeon! In a hot rod too!” 

The crowd ooh-ed and ahh-ed as they cheered for the Daughter of Ares. 

“Looks like this race is about to get interesting!” Dahyun said as she hovered closer to Nayeon’s chariot. 

Said Daughter of Ares struck a pose and stroked her chariot’s paint job as she sat in it, like it was some kind of photoshoot. 

“Yes, folks—what you’re seeing is correct!” Dahyun resumed her commentary as she finished examining Nayeon’s chariot. 

Holographic images flickered from the base of the chariot, showing realistic images of black mares pulling the chariot. 

“It’s automated! No horses drawing this chariot—but there’s definitely horsepower involved!” 

The crowd was split with Dahyun’s joke—some groaned in distaste while the other half laughed. The Daughter of Zeus just chuckled before continuing. 

 

“Oh! Look who’s our next contestants.” Dahyun raised her energy to hype up the crowd’s excitement. “It’s your BACK-TO-BACK CHAMPIONS!” 

Maybe it was just her enhanced hearing ability, but Dahyun could hear the crowd buzzing. Their excited murmurs rose when Sana and Mina appeared with their steel and white-gold chariot. Even their horses looked pristine with their immaculate white manes brushed back, like they already won the race. 

Dahyun introduced a few more racers and their chariots, hyping along the crowd as she did so. 

 

Just as the Daughter of Zeus finished the racers’ introductions, something caught everyone’s eye. 

“What do we have here!” Dahyun’s grin could be heard through the speakers. “Looks like contestants Nayeon and Sana have gotten into a verbal battle!” 

Dahyun flew in a little closer as the crowd’s noise level rose. 

“Quick, someone get a camera! Contestant Jeongyeon just got dragged into the verbal exchange.” 

Her voice turned jokingly frantic. “Where’s that camera!?! Tzuyu and Mina are holding their respective partners back. Someone better capture the moment this gets physical!” 

Dahyun started laughing as the exchange went on. Gods, how she loved how chaotic her friends could be. 

“Wait! No one’s holding Nayeon back!” Dahyun and the crowd gasped in realization. 

 

The scuffle between the racing teams continued on for a while, much to the crowd’s amusement. Dahyun was busy laughing when Chiron sent her a look from his place on the racing grounds. 

Her laughter trailed off before the demigod cleared her throat and proceeded to wrap things up. 

“Alright, alright! Break it up guys!” 

Dahyun touched down and threw a few lightning sparks up in the air to stop the fight. The flares of lightning effectively got everyone’s attention. 

The crowd ooh-ed and ahh-ed at the lightning display. Dahyun smirked as she easily reabsorbed the sparks. 

“Break it up guys. You can fight later—we have a whole tournament to get to!” 

Dahyun re-took flight as the racers settled down. But not before Nayeon and Sana exchanged a few more insulting looks. 

 

/ 

 

A demigod clad in a white chiton was standing on a raised platform in the middle of the racing grounds. He held a lit torch as he waited for the racers. 

Once the participating chariots were all lined up, the demigod lifted his torch. 

The crowd began cheering at the motion. 

 

“Here we go folks!” Dahyun began the countdown, the crowd joined in enthusiastically. 

At zero, the demigod dropped the torch into a golden-bronze brazier to which ignited a great fire. 

Dust kicked up as the racers hightailed it from the starting line. The crowd went wild as the racers all struggled to grab the lead. 

“And off they go!” Dahyun began relaying her play-by-play commentary. 

 

“The Athena duo has the lead!” 

The crowd cheered. 

 

“Oh—what’s this? Nayeon is catching up!” 

The crowd’s volume rose in anticipation. 

 

“And right on both of their tails is a golden-yellow chariot pulled by Jeongyeon and Tzuyu!” 

The crowd—particularly the Apollo and Hermes cabin’s section—roared excitedly in response. 

 

“But Sana and Mina are keeping the lead—with a respectable distance too!” 

This time, it was the Athena cabin section that cheered and whistled loudly. 

 

“OOH—THERE GOES A WHEEL! The Hecate team is out of the race!” 

The crowd groaned and winced and cheered drastically in response. 

 

“Nayeon and the Athena duo are neck and neck!” Dahyun’s voice rose as the two chariots were riding next to each other. 

The crowd went _nuts_. 

 

“And now they’re duking it out! SANA AND NAYEON ARE EXCHANGING BLOWS!” Dahyun’s tone rose several pitches, matching the audience’s level. “SOMEONE GET THE APOLLO CABIN’S MEDIC TEAM ON STANDBY—there’s gonna be a bloody nose by the end of this race!” 

The crowd’s roars were deafening as the two teams continued throwing punches—while on their chariots! Nayeon and Sana were trading blows while Mina had the reins on their chariot’s horses. She impressively steered the chariot while also holding Sana’s waist, preventing her from falling off. 

“AND WHAT’S THIS?” Dahyun had suddenly exclaimed while she was watching the exchange between Nayeon and Sana. “Jeongyeon and Tzuyu have taken the lead in the midst of the chaos!” 

The Apollo and Hermes team pulled through to first place as the two teams were locked in their match. Tzuyu commandeered the reins while Jeongyeon turned around and stuck out her tongue, taunting the racers. 

 

“Nayeon and Sana have disengaged! I repeat—the two have disengaged from their fight!” 

The crowd screamed feverishly! The level of excitement was brought to a new height due to the plot twist of the third party. 

 

“It looks like the two have put up a truce as they catch up to the first place team!” 

Chariot wheels squeaked, dust trails formed, and horses were whinnying (yes, Nayeon’s holographic horses were also capable of whining noises too) as the chariots raced furiously through the dirt race track. 

 

Dahyun was smiling ear to ear as she hovered above the track, reporting the events of the race to the audience. 

“And the racers are still vying for first place! IT’S GONNA BE A TIE BETWEEN THE RACERS—the positions keep switching back and forth as we enter the last lap!” 

The crowd was on their feet! Who would place first in this year’s tournament? 

“AND IT’S—IT’S—“ 

 

Screams erupted from the crowd—but not for the right reason. 

 

Just as the racers crossed the finish line, part of the coliseum’s gates busted open. The steel gates were decimated as a large chimera barged into the arena’s racing grounds. 

Screams erupted once again as the demigod crowd was surprised and confused by the monster’s sudden appearance. 

The monster roared menacingly. Some chariots were smashed as the chimera wreaked havoc on the race track. Luckily the chariots were already unmanned. 

“IT’S A CHIMERA—A CHIMERA HAS ENTERED THE RACING GROUNDS!” 

Dahyun screamed into the enchanted speakers. She whipped her head and looked towards Chiron for guidance. 

The centaur already has his bow and arrows equipped as he directed the evacuation for the crowd. He signaled her before continuing. 

The Daughter of Zeus gulped before assisting in the evacuation. She used the speakers to help guide the panicking crowd of demigods out of the arena. 

Once the unarmed demigods were well on their way out of the coliseum, Chiron turned towards some of the older and more experienced campers. 

“Ready your arms! Man the defenses!” The camp director then turned to the majority of the Apollo cabin. “Archers—up on the walls!” 

 

Nayeon had stopped for a beat, clearly caught off guard by the sudden appearance of a chimera, her chariot sat idle as the chaos ensued. Two chariots pulled up next to hers. 

A quick glance revealed Jeongyeon and Tzuyu, and Sana and Mina. 

An unspoken question appeared in all of their expressions when they made eye contact. 

_What do we do?_  

 

The Daughter of Ares took action first. She summoned her celestial bronze spear with a grin. She twirled it confidently as she stood in her flame-painted chariot and said, “Let’s do what we do best.” 

Jeongyeon snorted at her confident grin but also summoned her celestial bronze sword nonetheless. She looked towards Sana and Mina, “What’s the plan?” 

The demigods stared at the monster, the two Athena daughters were analyzing its movements. 

The chimera was a large monster but it’s body was a complete hybrid; It’s body was a mix of three completely different animals—it’s head and lower body was of a lion’s, it’s back had a goat’s head attached, and a scaly diamondback snake-headed tail was situated on its behind. 

“Watch out for the tail and the goat head! It’s bite is venomous and—don’t ask me how but—the goat head can breathe fire.” 

“Bro… it breathes fire...” 

“Literally… what the _Hades_ …” 

Jeongyeon and Nayeon were incredulous as they stared at the hybrid monster. Said monster was still currently smashing unoccupied wooden chariots out on the track. 

“How do we kill it.” Tzuyu’s question rang in the air. 

 

At that, Nayeon’s chariot shot forward. Her chariot sounded like a race car's engine—no doubt the work of Chaeyoung. The demigod gleefully yelled, “Let’s find out!” as she darted towards the rampaging monster with an eager smirk. 

Jeongyeon sighed and lightly shook her head. “Always the first one on the battlefield.” 

Tzuyu just nudged her lightly. “It wouldn’t be her otherwise.” 

“True.” The Daughter of Hermes chuckled before taking the reins of their chariot. She followed after the Daughter of War, Sana and Mina’s chariot followed close behind them. 

They soon caught up to Nayeon. Their chariots were lined up in a row as they raced towards the chimera. It hadn’t noticed them yet, too busy pouncing on empty chariots. 

Tzuyu turned to the Athena duo. “What’s the plan?” 

Sana was busy driving so Mina answered. Her eyes tracked all over the monster’s movements, taking into account the frenzied motion of its tail and the way the goat head spun in all directions. 

“There’s more of us—we’ll use that to our advantage. We’ll attack as we circle in our chariots. Hopefully we can confuse it with our numbers and speed.” 

Sana glanced above the coliseum before adding, “Don’t forget about the Apollo cabin’s archers above. Maybe they can get a lucky shot in.” 

Tzuyu’s head tilted back to look at the arena’s walls and arches. Her siblings were perched and already aiming their bows at the monster. She signaled a series of hand motions at them, getting a thumbs-up in return. _Aim for the eyes._  

 

“Here we go!” 

Nayeon’s war cry caught everyone’s attention. Her chariot darted forward once more, maneuvering herself so that she was close to the back of the chimera. The demigod lashed out with her spear, getting a clean slash across one of the monster’s hind legs. 

The chimera let loose a roar at the unexpected pain. Golden ichor oozed out from the open cut. It’s snake-head tail lashed out at another empty chariot, sending it flying into the coliseum where it smashed and splintered into pieces. It whirled around trying to see what attacked it. 

Nayeon smirked as she got away from the monster. The proud smirk on her face showed her satisfaction of drawing first blood. Now she was following Mina’s plan as her chariot circled the angry beast. 

 

The chimera kept on turning around and around as the demigods’ chariots circled it. It would pounce and swipe at the chariots. The demigods would dodge and evade its attacks, but some were a little too close for their liking. 

Jeongyeon and Tzuyu ducked into the safety of their chariot just as the chimera’s claws swiped over their heads. 

“Too close!” Jeongyeon yelped at the encounter. She could hear the way its claws separated the air above them. 

Tzuyu gritted her teeth as she slowly stood up. Her bow was in hand and she was already loading an arrow. “Can you circle to its front.” 

Jeongyeon pulled the reins around. “Give me a sec!” 

As their chariot whipped around the chimera, Tzuyu aimed her sights at the monster’s face. She grimaced as the hybrid lion’s snarling face came into her view. 

The celestial bronze arrow she was pulling back glowed a golden-yellow as the demigod concentrated. 

“It’s coming straight at us!” Jeongyeon yelled as she kept driving. “Whatever it is you’re doing, do it fast!” 

Tzuyu exhaled just as she fired the arrow. The golden-yellow glow overtook the arrow, flashing brightly before the arrows multiplied. 

Her aim was dead on as it pierced the chimera in multiple places. The chimera let loose another painful roar. 

Jeongyeon began circling the monster again. She exclaimed in awed astonishment, “Whoa! You can multiply arrows?! Where did you learn how to do that?” 

Tzuyu merely smirked as she reloaded her bow. She teased her by saying, “Maybe if you came to archery practice with me, you’d know.” 

Jeongyeon pouted and whined as she drifted the chariot along the dirt track again. “Aww booooo. You know archery practice is boring to me.” 

 

Mina summoned her celestial bronze weapon—or rather, weapons. With a twist of her ring, two celestial bronze swords appeared in her hands. 

Sana and Mina worked like a well-oiled machine. Sana would drive the chariot around and in-between the chimera’s limbs and body while Mina would hack and slash away at whatever she came close to. 

Nayeon mirrored them; she would attack the monster on their opposite side to draw away its attention from her friends. Then they would repeat and alternate again. This way, they could maximize the damage they inflicted while avoiding the monster’s attacks. 

Spots of golden ichor dripped down the chimera’s body like splashes of paint. There were cuts all over the monster’s lower half, evidence of the demigods’ combined efforts. Stray arrows stuck out of the lion’s body, the Apollo cabin archers managed to rain down some damage too. 

 

Mina huffed out a breath just as they dodged its snapping jaws. A worried tone sprung out of her, “I think it’s starting to figure out our strategy.” 

A furrow formed at Sana’s eyebrows. “Yeah, I think so too. What should we—DUCK!” 

Sana and Mina ducked down into the safety of their chariot just as the chimera’s goat head blasted a stream of fire at them. 

The two demigods were able to avoid the fire attack but their chariot was left unmanned. The chimera took the chance to strike—it’s huge lion paw clawed and battered the chariot, sending it flying into the air. 

The demigods screamed their friends’ names as they watched them be launched into the air. 

 

Mina had panicked for a moment as her feet left the solid ground. The air rushed through her hair as she started descending. The pit of her stomach dropped as the view of the ground started coming closer. She never liked the feeling of falling. 

She felt a hand grab onto her shoulder— _Sana_. 

When Mina turned her head, she was greeted by a reassuring smile and nod. The older demigod had summoned her celestial bronze shield and spear. “Aerial attack.” That was all she said as they started falling down faster. 

Sana braced her shield in front of her. Mina closed her eyes and desperately clutched onto the back of Sana’s leather armor piece. 

They were falling and the chimera was right below them. Sana could see their friends still fighting the chimera on the ground. 

The chimera’s goat head took notice of their descent. It blasted another stream of fire at them. Intent on finishing them with a roasting heat. 

Sana acted quick and held her shield downwards. The celestial bronze shield took the brunt of the attack, keeping Sana and Mina safe from the flames. 

Fire streaked around the curve of the shield, making the two demigods look like a streaking comet raining down. 

 

The goat head failed to take into account the distance between them and the speed they were falling at. It was still breathing fire when the demigods closed the distance. 

Sana slammed her shield down onto its face, using the momentum of their free-fall to her advantage to shield bash the goat head directly in the face. 

Accompanying the shield bash, the goat head was burned by its own flames. It released a horrible braying screech—which escalated when Sana landed on the chimera’s back and viciously slashed its face with her spear. Golden ichor splashed out as the goat’s eyes were permanently blinded. 

 

Mina had recovered once they landed on the chimera. She quickly sprinted towards the chimera’s behind, which was a little difficult. This is the first time she’s been on top of a monster, and in the midst of a fight too! _This is definitely a first. Now I can say I_ have _sprinted across the back of a chimera before._  

Her priority was getting rid of the chimera’s venomous tail before anything potentially horrible could happen. 

Luckily the snake-head tail was distracted by her friends on the ground. She took the chance to attack. 

Mina leaped forward and spun with her swords facing outwards. She was like a spinning top—except this spinning top was _bladed_. 

Her dual swords cleanly severed the snake-head tail from the chimera’s body. Golden ichor and green tinged liquid spurted out from the dismemberment. 

 

The chimera roared at an ear-splitting volume as it reared back. The combined sensation of its goat head getting slashed and its snake-head tail being severed was too much for it. It started violently thrashing from the pain. The movement caused Sana and Momo to fall from its body. 

Mina had tucked and rolled when her body made contact with the ground, minimizing the pain from the fall. She felt a hand pull her up. When she looked up, it was Tzuyu. 

“You alright?” 

Mina nodded at the archer’s question. In her peripheral, she could see Sana had also safely made it to the ground. Jeongyeon and her were standing side by side, their weapons up and ready. 

“Nice job, you two.” 

Tzuyu’s words brought Mina back to the fight in front of them. She nodded before asking, “Where’s Nayeon unnie?” 

Tzuyu could only point at what Mina thought was a red blur. The chimera had kicked up the coliseum’s dirt and dust when it thrashed violently. You couldn’t blame her for doubting the sight in front of her. 

“That’s… Nayeon unnie!?” 

 

The demigods stood and watched in wonder as the dust cleared up. Indeed, it was the Daughter of Ares. 

During the fight, Nayeon’s body had glowed in a deep red outline, almost bordering on blood-red. She abandoned her chariot, opting for a fight on her feet. The warrior had a bloodthirsty grin on her face as she danced with the chimera. 

The dance was an exchange of powerfully fast blows and swipes and strikes. Nayeon moved fluidly with her spear, spinning and twirling in a calculated manner as she dealt out blow after blow at the chimera. She effortlessly matched the monster’s strength, even going to deflect its sharp claws with what only Sana could deem as an expert parry by the blunt part of her spear. 

The chimera suddenly roared at the demigod. Like it was trying to intimidate her. 

Nayeon merely smirked. It couldn’t fool her. She knew it was starting to feel weakened, especially after her friends inflicted some serious damage to the goat head and the snake-head tail. 

“Come and get it!” Her hands gripped her spear securely before she dashed forward towards the chimera. 

The chimera lunged at the incoming demigod. Nayeon anticipated its movement; she broke into a slide and sank her spear into the beast’s underbelly, leaving deep slashes all across its flesh. 

The chimera crumpled in mid-air, landing on the ground in a mess of tangled limbs and golden ichor. 

When Nayeon emerged, half of her arms and a good portion of her shirt was covered in the golden liquid. “Aww gross.” The demigod momentarily frowned. “I hope the Camp’s laundry machine has a ‘monster blood’ setting.” 

 

Nayeon looked back at the monster, who laid motionless on the coliseum ground. Parts of the goat head and the snake-head tail was starting to flake off into golden dust. With a satisfied nod, Nayeon turned her back and started walking towards her friends. 

“You guys alright?” She asked once she reached them. “Not gonna lie, you guys almost gave me a heart attack when your chariot went flying.” 

A teasing grin appeared on Sana’s face. “Aww Nayeon, were you worried about us?” 

Nayeon snorted as she dug her spear into the ground and leaned on it. Her eyes drifted off, as if to appear nonchalant. “As if—your chariot was headed straight for me!” 

Mina giggled. She could see straight through the Daughter of War’s bluff. 

“How’s your—” 

A rumbling growl interrupted what she was going to say next. Heavy stomping shook the ground and echoed through the coliseum. When the demigods turned around, the chimera had already gotten up and lunged at them.   


It was as if time slowed down as the demigods stared at the chimera’s haggard body in mid-air. Its snarling mouth dripped with spittle and golden ichor. Its eyes were tired but harsh as it launched its last attack. 

Mina didn’t know how it got up so fast. One second the monster was motionless on the ground, the next second it was inches away from ripping them to shreds. 

 

_Everybody_ was caught off guard. 

 

No one was prepared. 

 

_Too fast… not enough time…_

 

Some of the archers still stationed on the arena walls struggled to reload their bows. Some arrows managed to hit the chimera, but none did enough damage to stop the beast in its tracks. 

Jeongyeon, Mina, and Tzuyu were still drawing their celestial bronze swords up as the chimera closed in on them. 

Nayeon and Sana managed to hold their spears and shield up in front of them. They were at the front of their group and the chimera was hovering _inches_ away from them. The two more experienced demigods knew they didn’t have enough time to do anything else, so instead they braced themselves. If they could absorb as much damage as they could at the front… maybe the others behind them stood a chance. 

Sana could feel her shield buckling under the weight of the chimera’s claws. Her heart was beating so hard, she could feel it in her ears. She didn’t know how they were gonna survive this. She could see Nayeon struggling in her peripheral, her arms holding her spear up trembled as the monster loomed above them. 

The demigods felt pure dread descend upon them. Their eyes were blown wide as the chimera’s maw was open wide right above them. The beast’s fangs and claws glinted, appearing more menacing than ever before. 

 

Just when Mina thought things couldn’t get any crazier, she was proven wrong. 

The smell of ozone was the only thing that pervaded her senses before a blinding white light flashed in the coliseum. 

A deafening clap of thunder boomed. Her ears rang from the sound. 

One second the chimera was looming above the demigods, ready to snap its jaws shut and send them to the Underworld. The next second, the chimera was blown back by a powerfully fast force. 

Mina blinked the flash out of her eyes. Then she looked up to see Dahyun. 

The Daughter of Zeus was hovering in front of them. Electric sparks flickered all over her body. She was holding on to her weapon, a long halberd. The end of her battle-axe spear was deeply piercing the chimera’s chest, preventing it from moving without further exacerbating its wound. 

The monster whined in pain as the electric sparks traveled from the demigod to her weapon, where it ended up shocking the beast. 

The demigod looked back at her friends. Startling electric blue eyes greeted them. 

Dahyun grinned at their surprised and relieved faces. “C’mon guys! Don’t go dying on me now—we still have a whole tournament to get to!” 

 

She chuckled before turning back to the chimera stuck on the end of her halberd. Her grin was gone as her eyes hardened. Her voice lowered to an almost impossible volume. 

“You almost killed my friends and my girlfriend…” 

If the chimera understood her words, it didn’t respond. Instead, it released more painful whines and whimpers as the electricity coursing through its body grew stronger. 

“Time to finish this.” 

Dahyun’s eyes flashed an intense blue-white as she summoned down lightning and thunder. Bright white light flashed once again in the coliseum, causing everybody present to shield their eyes. The bolt of electricity directly struck Dahyun like she was a lightning rod. 

The chimera was unable to make a sound as thousands of voltages of pure electricity coursed through its body. It could only squirm for a few nanoseconds before it simply burst into golden dust—proof that the chimera was really defeated. 

The bright flash was gone as soon as it came. 

The group of demigods looked up only to see Dahyun holding her halberd on her shoulder with a grin. Golden dust was scattering in the air. That along with the debris and the broken chariots on the race track was the only proof that a chimera had attacked Camp. 

 

Dahyun sheathed her weapon before making her way towards her friends. 

She chuckled at their still nonplussed faces. “You guys alright? That was—” 

Mina had uncharacteristically rushed forward towards the demigod, interrupting her with a long, slow kiss. 

Dahyun’s eyes went blank as her girlfriend pulled back. “Uhh…” 

“My hero, you have perfect timing.” Mina giggled at her girlfriend’s stunned face. Dahyun merely nodded slowly, a smile forming on her face as Mina wrapped her arms around her and pecked her again and again. 

“What are we? Chopped liver?” Jeongyeon had jokingly cried out, bringing the couple’s attention back to their friends. 

The Daughter of Hermes turned towards Tzuyu with a puppy dog eyes, silently asking her to play along. 

Tzuyu simply sighed, rolled her eyes, and pulled her girlfriend’s shirt collar towards her with a fond smile. “Come here you big baby.” 

As the couple kissed, Nayeon and Sana made eye contact. 

Nayeon scowled and said, “I’m not kissing you, blondie.” She pursed her lips and turned her head away. “These lips are only for Chaengie.” 

Sana didn’t even hide her snort of disgust and shoved her away. “As if!” 

The two broke out into another animated squabble after the shove. 

Jeongyeon stood still with a blush apparent on her face while Tzuyu stood next to her with a shit-eating grin on hers. Jeongyeon didn’t expect her girlfriend to play along at all. 

Mina leaned her head onto Dahyun’s as the two laughed at their friends’ antics. 

 

“I don’t think the tournament’s happening any time soon.” Tzuyu said as she observed the mess that was the coliseum’s racing grounds. 

Wooden debris and smashed chariots littered the ground. Part of the dirt track was also messed up during the battle with the chimera. 

“Guess this year’s chariot racing is a bust.” Dahyun said forlornly before she bounced back cheerfully. “Oh well, there’s always next year.” 

“Guys?” Jeongyeon nudged the person next to her. “Shouldn’t we stop them?” She pointed towards Nayeon and Sana, whose squabbling escalated again. 

“No way!” Dahyun excitedly bounced. “Someone quick! Get a camera!” 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! :)


	19. the return of momo's nemesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where did the mythical Erymanthian Boar take our young heroes? and what does magic poop have to do with it? where will our heroes find themselves next? find out in this update!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeeee enjoy :D

_ A mountain top, shrouded in a blanket of inescapable darkness… _

_ Drip, drip…  _

_...water? _

_...no… too murky and green…  _

_ Green smog wrapping around her ankles… _

_ Curling… and curling… until a loud snapping sound rang out…  _

 

/ 

 

Momo jerked awake and subsequentially smooshed her face into Jihyo’s back. The Boar had jostled a bit and it reminded her of the feeling of a car going over a big bump on the road. 

Luckily, Jihyo had gripped her arm and prevented her from falling off. What a way to go; falling off a giant boar at a breakneck speed. 

_ Was that a dream…?  _

Although her mind was sleep-addled, fragments of her dream remained. All she could remember was the feeling of dread and darkness. 

“...how long?” Momo mumbled sleepily into Jihyo’s shoulder. 

Jihyo hummed as she calculated. “About an hour or two? The Boar’s heading west so we’re crossing a few time zones. If we were still in New York, it would be about… hmm... late evening by now.” 

Momo nodded as she blinked away her sleepiness. She peeked over her shoulder and saw Chaeyoung slumped comfortably onto Jihyo’s front, napping away. 

“Why don’t you get some rest. I’ll take watch.” 

Jihyo nodded before leaning back onto Momo. 

The saddle was surprisingly comfortable. She took watch, observing as the landscape changed in mere minutes. The three demigods rotated watch, so that each of them could have the time to rest. 

 

/ 

 

Momo woke up again, this time without falling off. The Erymanthian Boar was squealing and huffing impatiently. She noticed that their pace was slowing. 

Jihyo and Chaeyoung were awake as well. The three of them were alert as they waited for the Boar to slow down. Looking around, Momo could see nothing but fields and fields of grassland and the occasional patch of woods. 

Wait, scratch that. 

Momo could feel water nearby— _ like a lot of water. _

“I think we’re nearing our destination.” Momo’s eyebrows furrowed in concentration. “Yeah... I can feel it in my gut.” 

At Chaeyoung’s confused expression, Jihyo chimed in. “Poseidon’s blessing.” 

The Boar’s pace slowed to a stop as they reached the bank of the river. It grunted and shook side to side. Taking that as a sign, the demigods hopped off the saddle. Once they came down, the silver saddle glowed harshly. They averted their eyes lest they became demigod toast. When they looked back, the saddle was gone and was replaced with a hovering silver briefcase, to which Jihyo grabbed cautiously. 

The Erymanthian Boar huffed out a puff of air as it stared down the demigods for a few seconds. With a final grunt, the Boar turned around and ran off. In a matter of seconds, the mythical Erymanthian Boar was already a good distance away. 

 

“Well, that was something!” Chaeyoung exclaimed with a lopsided grin. She still couldn’t believe she encountered the Erymanthian Boar, let alone ride it! 

After a brief moment of starstruckness, she turned to Jihyo with a curious look. “What’s in the case?” 

At her words, Jihyo cracked open the shining briefcase. The demigods peered into it; it was a piece of the Erymanthian Boar’s tusk. It was as long as the length of the briefcase—because they couldn’t actually carry the whole tusk, which was roughly about the size of a  _ canoe _ ! 

Jihyo took the tusk out and the silver briefcase pulsed and faded into stardust when she did. 

“Whoaaa…” Momo and Chaeyoung chorused in awe. The two looked like they had stars in their eyes. 

The piece was the pointy end of the tusk and it looked similar to a ram’s horn except it didn’t curve as much. Jihyo held it in both of her hands. “I don’t know what Lady Artemis expects us to do with this but… maybe it’ll help us later.” 

Chaeyoung opened her enchanted backpack and Jihyo dropped it in. Seeing as that was settled, Momo turned to the body of water. 

They were still standing on the river bank. Speaking of, the giant body of water was actually two rivers. Momo could see— _ more like feel _ —where it joined together and where it began to diverge. She crouched down and dipped her hand into the water. 

“I think we’re…” She stood back up. “It’s the Mississippi River and the Missouri River.” 

“Holy crap!” Chaeyoung’s eyes were wide. “We just traveled through 4 states in like 45 minutes!” 

Jihyo tapped her chin. Something about the location was familiar. “Wait a minute. Now that I think about it, I think this is related to the Fifth Labor.” 

The three tried to recall if anything related to Heracles and rivers came to mind, specifically the two conjoined rivers. 

After a while, Jihyo suddenly exclaimed. “The Augean Stables!” It had hit her like a lightbulb turning on. 

The trio started looking around after her outburst. 

Momo spotted something, “Over there! By the small hillside.” 

A wooden hanging sign was planted in front of an impressive ranch. The demigods got closer and upon reading, the sign read:  _ The Augean Stables. Home of the divine Augean cattle.  _

“Ugh.” Chaeyoung covered her nose as the smell of cow dung started drifting over. “Yup. This is it alright.” 

Momo wrinkled her nose as she wasn’t doing any better. Jihyo walked past the gate, “C’mon. The faster we start, the faster we can stop smelling it.” 

Chaeyoung and Momo trailed after her with their hands still keeping their noses shut. 

 

A little deeper into the ranch they went, the smell becoming more intense, until they spotted someone by a pair of red cattle. 

“Why, hello there! I’m Cliff.” Cliff, the farmer greeted them as they approached. “What brings y’all down here?” 

Momo made eye contact with her friends before speaking. “We’re on a quest. One of our tasks is to clean The Augean Stables.” 

Cliff’s eyebrows were raised up high. “ _ Well, now _ . That is a mighty big task! What kind—whoa! Watch out!” 

Cliff suddenly exclaimed and pointed to the side of them. A snake had slithered rather close to them. Before it could come any closer, Cliff brandished a shovel and punted the snake away like he was playing a casual game of golf. 

“Careful now, those kinds of snakes are  _ very _ dangerous—especially for demigods. They’re a special kinda breed coming from the place of Delphi.” Cliff leaned on the shovel handle casually. “The only cure for them bites is a special antidote acquired by grinding monster tusks. And those don’t come around too often.” 

Momo shared looks with Jihyo and Chaeyoung. Hopefully they were all on the same page. 

“Say, we happen to have a monster’s tusk...” Jihyo started off, a charming smile equipped as her choice of weapon. “How about a trade? We can clean your stables for you and in return, you can make us some of that antidote.” 

“Hmm, I dunno…” Cliff scratched his head. 

“Well, I’m sure you wouldn’t want to be the one cleaning up all this dung. Am I right?” Momo jumped on after hearing the farmer’s hesitance. “It would probably take forever!” 

Cliff hummed as he took in the sight of the  _ thousands  _ of cattle grazing on the grassy plains.  _ Thousands  _ of healthy and immortal cows that left large and healthy amounts of poo. A shudder went through his body before he turned back to them, “Alright, ya got me! Sounds like a deal.” 

Momo placed her hand out, “Swear on it then.” 

Cliff raised his eyebrows at the gesture. Momo shrugged, “I’ve learned that deals are one of the most dangerous yet crafty guarantees in this world.” 

“Smart one ya are.” Cliff grinned before shaking her hand. They both swore an oath and lightning rumbled distinctly in the distance. 

“Hand me your monster tusk. I’ll work on your antidote while you three get started on this.” 

Chaeyoung handed the boar tusk off to Cliff who took it with both hands before marching off to his farmhouse with a smile. “Have fun, y’all!” 

 

The demigods turned to the cattle. They were bigger than your average-sized cows, and they appeared to exude a visible attitude of disinterest. They were already in another fenced-in part of the ranch, courtesy of Cliff. With them out of the way, there was just the large grazing area full of cow poop, waiting to be cleaned. 

“ _ By the Gods, _ that’s foul.” Jihyo wrinkled her nose. 

“Look at  _ allllllll  _ this cow poop.” Chaeyoung stared out at the field, half in disgust and half in wonder. Just how could those cows poop  _ this much _ ? “Man, this really might take forever!” 

A thoughtful look crossed Jihyo’s face. She pulled out the handy little guidebook before flipping through the pages rapidly. “Guys, do you remember how the fifth labor was completed? Hercules used rivers to clean the stables.” Jihyo showed them the page of the book and pointed to the side of the ranch where the river bank was. “And look what’s nearby—the Mississippi and Missouri Rivers.” 

A grin grew on Momo’s face as she looked back and forth between the illustration and the rivers. “Granted, I can’t control an entire river yet but I  _ can  _ get us enough water to clean a good portion of this place.” 

“Oh thank the Gods!” Chaeyoung loudly exhaled. “I really thought we’d be stuck here forever.” 

“Are you sure you can? There’s at least a thousand cattle here.” Jihyo questioned her friend, her tone laced with concern. It wasn’t like she didn’t believe in Momo’s ability; it was more like she was worried for her well-being. It was a known fact that demigods are blessed with certain abilities but it came at a price. The more powerful a demigod became, the more consequences the Fates had in store for them. 

Only after Momo’s nod and reassurance, they continued on. 

“We can take turns; me and Chaeng can shovel after you flush out a part of the field.” Jihyo suggested. 

“Hehe...flush.” Chaeyoung giggled after Jihyo finished her sentence. “Get it?  _ Flush _ —cause we’re cleaning up cow poop.” 

Jihyo groaned at the joke while Momo chuckled as she faced the river bank.   
  


She focused her gaze and lifted her arms towards the rivers. A clenching started happening in her gut as she tried to imagine the water moving to how she wanted it to. It wasn’t instantaneous but rather slow; Momo was still getting the hang of the whole child of Poseidon powers and what not. 

Eventually, the water started rushing steadily into the stables. The manure was cleared under the unrelenting force of the rushing river. 

Chaeyoung and Jihyo started shoveling whenever Momo stepped back and took a break. She’d rest for a while until her friends could shovel no more. Her body started sweating the more she used her ability. Coupled with the hot sun beaming down on her and the scent and sight of manure everywhere, she didn’t feel the freshest. 

Momo grit her teeth—she had to endure this. She was their best chance to complete this task quickly. Putting it in a non-egoistic way, of course. 

Before they knew it, they were on the last patch of manure. 

“Hang in there, buddy! It’s the last pile.” Chaeyoung bumped her shoulder in jest, in an attempt to encourage her. 

Momo mustered a tired grin before concentrating on the water again. With a final grunt and a sweeping hand motion, the rushing waters cleared the stable grounds of any remaining manure. 

With her quick thinking, Chaeyoung grabbed ahold of Momo before she could slump down onto the ground in exhaustion. 

Jihyo brought out some granola bars and a bottle of water for her. “Here, take these.” 

Momo gulped it all down quickly. A bit of her energy was replenished but she still felt like she could nap for  _ hours _ . 

 

“Nice job, y’all!” Cliff the farmer whistled appreciatively as he approached them. A small pouch was in his hands. “Well, would ya look at that! This place hasn’t looked squeaky clean since a couple decades ago.” 

_ “Oh, I bet.” _ Momo mumbled tiredly before shoving the rest of her granola bar into her mouth. 

Cliff took a few moments to look at their work before turning back to the demigods. “A deal’s a deal. Here’s your antidote.” He handed Jihyo the pouch in his hands. She opened it up to reveal a dozen vials full of green liquid. “Ingesting them’s the only way. Effect lasts a good 2 hours after it’s in your system.” 

“Watch out for them snakes now, ya hear! Even if you have the antidote, those bites have  _ nasty _ side-effects. Last fella I knew that got bit was hallucinating while his blood boiled!” 

“Thanks Cliff.” Chaeyoung nodded in thanks but she was a bit busy trying to wipe what he just said out of her brain.  _ I did NOT need that visual. _

“We’ll be on our way.” 

“Now hold on a minute.” The demigods paused midstep. “Y’all are doing Hercules’ deeds, aren’t ya?” 

“Wasn’t hard to figure out; it’s not everyday demigods appear and ask to clean your farm.” Cliff hummed before continuing. “Your next task’s near the Great Lakes. It’s a bit of traveling to do but your friend might know of a faster way.” He tipped his head towards Momo, but she didn’t look like she had a clue. 

_ There’s a faster way and apparently I know it?   _

At her confused blinking, Cliff chuckled before producing a few large beige coins that resembled the size of pepperoni. “Here’s a couple sand dollars. Throw ‘em in a body of water and it’ll take ya to where you want to go, granted that some sort of body of water is near it, of course.” He dropped the coins into Momo’s hand. “Figured it’s the least I can do to even out the deal.” 

“Thanks mister!” Chaeyoung brightly smiled. Jihyo and Momo also said their thanks before the group finally made their way off the ranch. 

 

The demigods approached the river bank once again. 

Momo stared at the water like she was seeing it for the first time in a while. The tip that Cliff gave them only managed to confuse her, she had never heard of such a thing before. 

“Ok, so…” Her gaze dropped down to the sand dollar in her hand. Although perplexed, she was beyond curious on this mode of transportation. “He said to just drop one in and it’ll take us to where we want to go.” 

Momo threw the coin in. Nothing happened for a couple seconds. Then the water started to bubble and swirl. The swirling shifted into a mini whirlpool the size of a kiddie pool. 

“Wha—” Momo turned to her friends in surprise. “What now?” 

Jihyo matched her confused state. Looks like the Daughter of Apollo was in the same boat as her. On the other hand, Chaeyoung excitedly grinned and shrugged. “Only one way to find out.” 

“What do you me—” 

Chaeyoung did the unexpected and broke out in a run before jumping off the river bank. She tucked her knees in and cannon-balled into the whirlpool with a splash and a giddy shout of “Geronimo!” 

“Chaeng!” Jihyo shouted in shock. She leaned her body forward to see beyond the splash. “You can’t be serious!” 

The whirlpool vigorously swirled as Momo and Jihyo stared at it, waiting to see what became of their friend. When nothing else happened they looked at each other in a mix of disbelief and exasperation. 

“Well, what choice do we have now?” Jihyo sighed. 

Momo laughed heartily. “C’mon!” 

She and a reluctant Jihyo rushed into the swirling waters and cannon-balled with a splash. 

The mini whirlpool swirled for a little longer before it dissipated. The river water returned to its calm state with no trace of whirlpools or demigods anywhere. 

 

/ 

 

Momo was met with a face full of water. 

Actually it was her entire body. 

She sputtered as she tried to keep her head above the rushing water. 

Out through the other side of the whirlpool, the demigods had landed with a splash. Right into a rushing river. 

Momo looked around frantically. They landed in a river but...where are her friends?!? 

She called out their names desperately. 

“JIHYO! CHAEYOUNG!” 

All she could hear was the roar of the water in her ears as it swept her with the current. Her stomach rolled when she didn’t see any trace of them. 

 

Then a hand stuck out of the deep blue. 

 

Momo let out a loud cry of relief as she began swimming towards it. She grabbed the hand and hauled them up. 

The top of their head rose, showing wet blonde hair. Chaeyoung sputtered water out of her mouth as she clung onto Momo’s arm. She coughed out the rest as Momo gently patted her back. 

Momo tightened her hold on Chaeyoung as they bobbed in the water. She swiveled her head around as she asked, “Where’s Jihyo?!” 

 

A scream suddenly echoed in the air. It only got louder and louder. The two demigods looked around bewildered until they spotted the source. 

Jihyo was being carried by the river’s current. 

Fortunately the current was coming towards them. 

Unfortunately, the current was too fast for her to stop. 

Jihyo slammed into her friends, loud grunts and shouts resulted from the collision. Before anything else happened, Momo quickly grabbed onto both her friends and linked their arms together. 

The three demigods continued to be swept away by the river’s rushing current. 

“YOU GUYS OK?” 

“WHO’S IDEA WAS THIS!” 

Chaeyoung’s only response was “AHHHHHHHHHH!” 

 

_ We need to find a way out of here. This feels like a river rapids and that usually includes _ — __

“ROCKS!” 

Momo looked up startled by Jihyo’s shout. The Daughter of Apollo was right; further down the course of the river were big rocks and Momo  _ really  _ didn’t like the way some of their jagged edges glinted in the sun. 

“START KICKING!” 

The three demigods kicked and paddled with all their strength. 

But it was futile. 

The river propelled them forward; they were too slow and too weak against the river’s fast-flowing current. 

“BRACE!” 

Momo warned them as it was all they could do. 

She grunted as they all slammed into a hard rock before being tossed into the current again. This repeated a few more times and Momo lost count after her ribs slammed painfully into a boulder and she started seeing spots in her vision. 

A loud cracking sound rang in the air. It was almost inaudible thanks to the roaring rapids. 

Momo groaned painfully as her hand gripped onto stone. 

_ Wait, stone?? _

Her eyes shot open. She was right; there was stone under her. 

Actually it was  _ her _ that was on top of a large boulder. She turned to see Jihyo and Chaeyoung safely on the same rock, despite being battered and bruised. 

“Thank the Gods…” she muttered as they all laid there taking in some much needed air. 

 

_ CRACK! _

 

...or maybe not. 

The large boulder they were all resting on shifted suddenly after the noise. It swayed from side to side and then slowly tipped forward. 

Momo stared in disbelief at the turn of events. Jihyo and Chaeyoung sat up alarmed as the rock shifted a lot more. 

“You gotta be kidding meeeeeeeeee!“ 

Her exclamation trailed off as the boulder broke off with a loud crack and snap. The river rapids sucked the boulder into its current and off they went again. 

Now on a boulder and surfing the rapids at a breakneck speed, the demigods let loose screams of terror. The only good thing was that their boulder smashed into the jagged rocks and came out with no damage. 

The screaming demigods laid on their stomachs and held onto the boulder tightly. Being as it was a large piece of stone, there wasn’t any handlebars or anything. 

The large boulder rushed down the curving river, smashing smaller rocks in its wake and splashing water onto the demigods. 

If you included seatbelts and some music, this could  _ almost  _ pass as an extreme water park ride. 

Against splashing water and wind, Momo struggled to keep her eyes open. She grit her teeth as she held on for the turbulent rollercoaster of a ride. 

A sharp tugging started up in Momo’s gut.  _ Gods, what it is now!? _

“Momo!” 

She could feel and hear Jihyo prodding her side. 

“Look!” 

Momo lifted her head to see a violently churning whirlpool waiting ahead. 

“Oh man…” She whispered in resignation; she could  _ feel _ the pull of the whirlpool and the boulder was powerless against the swirling current as it gravitated towards it. 

“JUST HANG ON!” 

The whirlpool roared explosively in her ears as the boulder turned and turned and turned. She squeezed her eyes shut as they all screamed. The tugging in her gut wouldn’t stop. 

Until it did… when the boulder was swallowed and submerged as it finally reached the center of the whirlpool. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! :)


	20. of death metal birds and spring gardens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last time we saw our demigod heroes, they were sucked into a whirlpool! find out what happens next in this update!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy! i had fun writing this chapter lol

The gentle bobbing waters of Lake Superior was calm. 

 

Until it wasn’t. 

 

Bubbles appeared followed by rapid swirling. A kiddie-pool-sized whirlpool formed out of nowhere. The water churned and churned until it flung out a demigod. 

Chaeyoung screamed in delightful glee as she landed near the shallow end with a violent splash. She was laughing hard as she dragged herself up to the lake’s shore. 

Shortly after, Jihyo and Momo appeared from the whirlpool in the same fashion. Chaeyoung laughed even harder as she watched them crash land. 

“That was awesome!” 

“ _ Never _ again...” Jihyo rasped for breath. 

The three dried off, which was pretty easy thanks to Momo. Just a flick of her wrist and the water just plopped right off. 

“Where are we?” 

“Hmm...Lake Superior.” Momo said after flinging the water off their bodies and back into the lake. 

“So between Minnesota and Wisconsin. Huh.” 

“What’s the next task? Why would it take us here?” 

Just as Chaeyoung finished her question, a loud screeching filled the air. No wait, scratch that.  _ Multiple _ loud screeches filled the air. 

 

“TAKE COVER!” 

 

The demigods dove behind a cluster of rocks in a frenzy. Something cut through the air with a whistle and landed where they were previously standing. Momo peeked out from her cover and saw that they were sharp metallic feathers. 

“Uh...I think I know what our next task is.” A hint of nervousness could be gleaned from her words. 

“Of course!” Jihyo exclaimed as she popped her head up too. “The Stymphalian Birds!” 

“The murderous metallic birds? No way!” Chaeyoung’s head also peeked out of cover. 

“Yeah, watch out for their claws and beaks. They’re sharp enough to cut through steel.” 

The demigods screamed and ducked again as a stymphalian bird came swooping down. Its metal claws ripped a chunk out of the boulder like it was made out of styrofoam. 

“Don’t need to tell me twice!” 

 

Momo and Chaeyoung pulled out their celestial bronze swords and dashed out from cover. They let out their own war cries but it wasn’t nearly as loud as the birds’ ugly screeching. 

Instead of joining the charge, Jihyo pulled out her bow. From what she remembered from Sana and Mina’s lecture, Hercules’ managed to kill the birds using arrows dipped in Hydra blood, which they managed to acquire earlier. She loaded a hydra blood-dipped arrow, took aim, and lodged it into one of the man-eating birds. The creature screeched horribly as the acidic blood entered its system and started eating away at its flesh. It shook and spasmed violently before crashing into a nearby tree with an echoing c _ lang! _

“One down.” Jihyo released a calm breath as she loaded up another arrow. 

 

A shout ripped out of Momo as she swung her sword in wide overhead arcs, managing to slice one of the birds as it tried swooping down on her. It faltered from the attack and Momo jumped on the chance, slicing it to bits. 

Chaeyoung hopped from cover to cover to avoid the metal projectiles. The birds circled above them like vultures. She flung a few fireballs at them, trying to break their formation and get them agitated enough to swoop down, right in range of Momo’s sword. 

 

The Stymphalian Birds were no match against the demigods’ tactics and soon enough, they were down to the last bird. Momo swung her sword down, cutting off its high-pitched screeching. 

“Ahh, finally. My ears can hear again.” Chaeyoung heavily breathed out as she held her sword up. Her eyes darted around just in case they missed one. Although they’d know if any remained—these birds were noticeably loud. 

Jihyo lowered her bow only when the peace and quiet lasted. “Everyone alright?” 

Momo grunted as she pulled her sword clean from the ground. She hissed in pain after sheathing it with a twist of her ring. She touched her cheek, finding a smear of red when she brought it down. A dull ache brought her eyes down only to find a couple cuts on her forearms. “Just a few cuts here and there.” 

Being the resident medic of their team, Jihyo examined the Daughter of Poseidon. The majority of her wounds were just superficial flesh wounds, nothing that cut too deep. Although Momo’s ribs were a bit bruised, but that was from all the rock smashing from the river rapids. Nothing a little ambrosia and rest can’t fix. 

A hiss brought her attention over to Chaeyoung. The fiery smith had one of her shirt sleeves tattered and three red lines marred her bicep, courtesy of the stymphalian bird’s metallic claws. 

Jihyo examined her wounds too. “Luckily they’re not that deep. It’ll heal but you’ll have a scar.” 

To which Chaeyoung replied with an ecstatic “Sweet!” 

Jihyo shook her head fondly. Of course Chaeyoung would consider getting a scar cool. 

 

Momo walked over to the lake and crouched. She cupped her hands and splashed her face, washing off the blood and grime. A bump to her foot made her look down. A small wad of green seaweed was floating in front of her. 

“Huh?” 

She had no idea where this came from. As far as she knew, the lake water was clear earlier.  _ So how did this get here? _

Momo picked it up. As soon as she did, the plant glimmered a soft sea green color before disappearing. She blinked. Did she imagine that or…? 

“Hey, whatcha got there?” Chaeyoung approached her with a questioning grin. 

“Uh...I dunno actually. I just found it here by the shore.” 

Chaeyoung took a closer look, squinting at it up close. “You think it’s from your dad?” 

Momo shrugged with a clueless expression still present on her face. Then with a growing smirk she said, “Only one way to find out.” 

In the very next second, she slapped a piece of the green-tinted seaweed over Chaeyoung’s bicep, exactly where her cut was. Chaeyoung let out a yelp at the unexpected action. 

“What the—hey!” 

Momo laughed before peeling the seaweed off. They were both surprised when her fresh wounds disappeared. 

“No way! It’s magical healing seaweed!” Chaeyoung exclaimed before giddily laughing. She yanked the seaweed out of Momo’s hands and immediately slapped some on her other injuries. “EQUIP!” 

“+50 HEALING!” Chaeyoung slapped some onto Momo’s arm and another onto her cheek. She was  _ totally  _ taking this opportunity to slap her friends. 

_ Only  _ to help them heal of course. 

Momo laughed holding her sides as she watched Chaeyoung and Jihyo squabble. The two demigods slapped each other with seaweed and at this point, it was just them trying to cover the other’s body with as much of the wet plant as possible. 

She peeled her own seaweed off as the squabbling died down. The cuts on her arms were now gone. She rubbed her cheek and let out a small intrigued noise as there was nothing but a faint scar left. 

“Ehh, it’s not too bad... for a chicken scratch.” Chaeyoung teasing remarked. 

A piece of seaweed flew in her direction. 

 

“So, where to next guys?” Jihyo asked as she stooped down to gather some metal feathers. She was left curious on how the Stymphalian birds flew with such heavy metallic wings. 

“Oh!” Chaeyoung rummaged through her backpack for a bit. She pulled out a transparent sheet of paper that was folded into squares. As soon as she unfolded it, the interface came to life with a colorful flash. “I traded with one of the Hecate kids for this enchanted map.” 

Momo came next to her and the two held either side of the magic item. The map’s interface showed the United States. The enchanted part was that the map was interactive; each city and its landmarks were labeled on the map, along with points of interest for demigods. Chaeyoung pinched the map like she would on a phone and the map moved to where they were now. A red dot showed their current location: Lake Superior, between the states of Minnesota and Wisconsin. 

“Where was this during our First Labor?” Momo asked in wonder. This could have helped them out at the start of their quest.  _ Like a lot! _

Chaeyoung shrugged her shoulders with a sheepish smile. “I was busy tweaking it. Plus, I had to wait for the magical portion to charge up.” 

“Right.” Momo could only nod in acceptance. She didn’t have a clue about magic so she just left it at that. “So how does it work?” 

“Alright, so that’s us.” Chaeyoung pointed to the red dot. “We just have to say a location or object of interest, then it’ll tell us the most recent location. What’s next?” 

“The 7th Labor, the Cretan Bull.” Jihyo appeared next to them after she was done salvaging what she could find. “Or the Marathonian Bull as it was later called.” 

“Right-o!” Chaeyoung waited as the enchanted map did its thing. It lit up in a circular loop like a web browser being loaded. 

The map zoomed out a bit before a section was highlighted. The demigods peered at what appeared to be their next location. 

 

_ Mt. Rushmore, South Dakota. _

 

“How in Hades do we get there?!” Chaeyoung raised her voice incredulously. “We’re bordering the U.S and Canada for crying out loud!” 

The demigod inadvertently answered her own question as the magical item in her hands beeped and a robotic voice spoke, “ _ The distance from your current location to your requested destination is currently 836 miles.” _

The three demigods jumped, startled by the sudden voice. They all stared at the map in surprise. After a brief pause, Chaeyoung said, “...oh yeah, this thing is also voice activated.” 

_ “Calculating fastest route. One moment please.” _

_ Ding! _

_ “Calculation complete. Recommended route: West Wind Express.” _

“The West Wind Express? Where’s that?” 

_ “Calculating…Directions: head west.” _

“Oh great.” Chaeyoung threw her hands up. “Yeah that’s  _ real _ helpful. Thanks a lot.” 

_ “You’re welcome.” _

“That’s not what I—grrrr!” 

Chaeyoung put away the magical item in an annoyed huff. Momo slapped her back as she laughed at the scene. Jihyo chuckled along before looking westward. 

Nothing but tall trees and empty roads stretched as far as she could see. 

The Daughter of Apollo adjusted her backpack and said, “Better get walking I guess.” 

 

/ 

 

The wind raked through Momo’s hair as they sped down the open road. 

She closed her eyes, enjoying the small blissful moment of peace while it lasted. 

They were ten minutes into their hike westward when a pickup truck came their way. With Jihyo’s sunny disposition—no pun intended—they managed to hitch a ride. 

Momo was so relieved—she couldn’t walk another step! 

The landscape of trees and wild plains whipped by in a blur. The demigods were all seated in the open cargo bed of the pickup truck. 

A  _ ding! _ broke the serene silence between them. 

Chaeyoung rummaged through her bag with a puzzled look. She brought the enchanted map back out and it began to speak immediately. 

_ “Point of interest: Z’s Spring Garden.” _

“Huh? Point of interest?” 

The magic item spoke again.  _ “Point of interest: approaching on your right.” _

As Chaeyoung fiddled with the map, Momo looked over at their right. She squinted and saw some kind of building coming up on the right. A big-lettered sign above it read Z’s Spring Garden. 

Momo looked back at Jihyo who shrugged cluelessly. “You think we should stop?” 

She didn’t know where this would lead them. But it couldn’t hurt to try, right? 

“When was the last time we stocked up on food and water?” 

Jihyo thought about it before conceding with a nod. To that, Momo patted the hood of the truck. The driver heard and slowed down before coming to a stop before the building. 

The demigods all hopped out. Jihyo went up to the driver’s window to say thanks and all that. Meanwhile, Momo and Chaeyoung stared up at the building. 

It was a quaint little store decorated with spring flowers and had a very nice paint job. Not much else was out here so Momo couldn’t really see how it was profitable. 

Her eyes wandered over the porch; there was a bench out front and next to it was a vending machine that looked like it needed a fresh coat of paint. 

Jihyo joined them after the driver gave them a wave and a honk goodbye. 

 

Momo pushed open the door and a jingle of a bell rang out. The demigods were hit with the smell of fresh flowers and fresh baked goods. 

The inside of the shop was very homey; large windows on the left wall streamed in sunlight, lighting up the garden tables and chairs that were sat in the middle. An open kitchen was situated on the right and Momo could smell the sweet scent of cookies and cakes all the way from the front door. The inside was decorated with cool knick-knacks and everything reminded her of a vintage cafe. 

“Hello dearies!” 

A chiming voice brought the demigods’ attention over to the kitchen. They were met with a young woman who looked to be in her late twenties. She had curly black hair that shined when the sunlight hit it just right. An apron covered her front, smeared with various colors of frosting and flour. 

“Oh! You children look tired and hungry.” The lady crooned before she ushered the demigods over to a table. It all happened so quickly; before she knew it, Momo was sitting in a comfy chair and the woman dashed into the kitchen again. 

“Sit, sit! I’ll go get some snacks for you all.” 

Momo looked over at Jihyo and Chaeyoung, meeting their amused and bewildered gazes. 

Chaeyoung had a grin on her face as she shrugged and mouthed “ _ free food?” _

Jihyo took the time to look around the place. Something caught her eye; the window to the back was open and she could see all sorts of flowers sitting outside. It was a pretty sight but there was something peculiar; there were more hyacinths than anything else. 

The lady returned with a tray of fresh cookies and glasses of iced tea and lemonade. She told them to dig in and hey, who was she to deny such nice hospitality? 

Momo took a bit of a cookie and  _ man _ was it soft and delicious. Chaeyoung easily went for seconds… and thirds. 

 

“You can call me Aunty Gale.” 

Aunty Gale took a seat at the table, sipping on a glass of iced tea. It had a pink drink umbrella with colorful pieces of fruit sticking out the end. 

“What brings a couple of demigods all the way out here?” 

Momo was too busy gulping down her glass of lemonade and Chaeyoung was too busy devouring her handfuls of cookies. Jihyo responded and told Aunt Gale that they were looking for the West Wind Express. 

“Oh! Well, why didn’t ya say so.” Aunty Gale smiled pleasantly. “You came to the right place!” 

“Uncle Z owns this place and he’s in charge of the West Wind Express. The fee is only 3 drachma per passenger.” 

Momo looked at her friends after hearing that part. That totally worked out for them! 

Chaeyoung swallowed her mouthful of cookies and said, “Great! Where do we go?” 

“Just follow me to the backyard dearies.” 

Aunty Gale led them through the back door and into the open backyard. The demigods gasped at the rows and rows and rows of spring flowers that decorated every inch of the place. 

“They’re so pretty…” Momo’s words trailed off as she spun around slowly, trying to take in the view. It was like a scene straight out of a movie. The flowers literally took up every inch of space available. She noticed that a good portion of the flowers were Hyacinths. 

“Yes, yes. Uncle Z simply  _ adores  _ Hyacinths.” Aunty Gale held a wistful gaze as she looked at the flowers. “But onto more pressing matters!” 

She turned to the demigods. “Where would you all like to go?” 

Chaeyoung stepped up and said, “Mt. Rushmore, South Dakota.” 

“Oh! I hear it’s delightful there this time of year.” Aunty Gale clapped her hands together with such gleeful joy, the three demigods couldn’t help but smile. “Alrighty, just step a little closer. And stand together now—don’t want you three getting separated during the process!” 

Momo looked perplexed for a second, “Huh? Separated?” 

“9 drachmas please.” 

Jihyo reached into her pack before giving her nine golden drachmas. 

“Thank you!” Aunty Gale stepped close and began waving her hands in a graceful and fast pace. Momo swore she saw colorful sparkles coming off her hands. 

Buckling and zipping noises sounded out and in a flash, there was a seatbelt connected to all three demigods. 

“Huh? How’d she do that?” Momo muttered curiously as she tugged experimentally on the secured belt. It looked like a rollercoaster harness to her.  

“Now hold onto this and—“

Aunty Gale handed them a brown rucksack tied with rope. She connected the bag to their safety harness before she pulled the rope loose. 

With the rope loose, the sack released a startling large amount of air. They were all shocked as it easily lifted them up in the air. 

“—enjoy your trip!” 

The sack propelled them upwards before whirring steadily. Then the demigods were zipped away in a blink of an eye. 

 

Warm and gentle wind ruffled Momo’s hair. She looked down and could see that they were traveling as fast as an airplane. “Wow…” 

The green patches of nature and blue bodies of water all looked so small from up here. 

Chaeyoung and Momo took in the view with quiet fascination. As Jihyo watched the landscape pass by, she kept muttering under her breath, “Uncle Z… Uncle Z…” 

Momo turned to her friend with a curious look. “What’s up?” 

Jihyo snapped her fingers and her face lit up. “Aha!” 

Momo let out a noise of surprise at her friend’s sudden action. 

“I figured it out!” Jihyo exclaimed in a pleased tone. “Uncle Z is Zephyros! The God of the West Wind!” 

“Ohhh, that would explain all the spring flowers; especially the Hyacinths.” Momo nodded along. It all made sense now!  _ No wonder Aunty Gale had a sad look when we mentioned the Hyacinths. _

“And I bet Aunty Gale is a wind spirit. I mean—c’mon, gale?” 

The wind gently ruffled Chaeyoung’s hair. She had a childish grin on her face as she watched the passing landscape in fascination. “Wind spirit or not, she makes the best cookies I’ve ever eaten!” 

Momo laughed at Chaeyoung’s comment. But she was right, that woman made the tastiest cookies she’s ever eaten. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! :)


	21. (don't) grab the bull by the horns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the 7th labor leads our demigod heroes to the presidential monument of Mt. Rushmore. what will happen now, where will they go next, what awaits them in this far up north state? find out in this double update!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sup guy, i'm back! i'll be doing a double update for this week since i screwed up last week's update lol. basically reuploading this chapter and then adding what was suppose to be next week's chapter. enjoy!

Harsh breaths came out from Momo—so harsh that it almost seemed like she was bordering on hyperventilating. She tried to calm down and collect herself… but it was kinda hard to when you’re about 60 feet in the air and hanging onto Abraham Lincoln’s stone face.  _ Barely, _ she might add. 

Momo looked down to see her legs dangling in the air and groaned at the sight of the  _ very _ far away and  _ very _ solid ground. She could still hear the sound of her panicking teammates above along with the rampaging Cretan Bull. 

How did she get here? Funny story actually. You know when they say grab the bull by the horns—don’t actually do it. Or else the bull will just fling you off the top of Mt. Rushmore like a screaming rag doll. 

No but really, after they had left Z's Spring Garden, they had arrived at Mt. Rushmore via the West Wind Express— _which was a totally wicked experience, by the way._ The first they did when they arrived was take a selfie actually. It was actually pretty funny to see Chaeyoung pull a selfie stick out of her bag, unexpectedly funny. 

And then the scent of monsters and magic stole their attention away from the glinting marble of the presidential monument. 

 

Momo only managed to save her skin with her demigod reflexes. She sank her celestial bronze sword deep into the mountain surface during the descent, giving Lincoln a new hair cut on the way down. 

“C’mon, climb...” She groaned as she stretched her hand upwards, looking for a possible hand hold. Luckily the presidential carvings were close to each other, allowing the demigod to use them to get herself back up. 

“Thank you for having such big ears Lincoln. You were always my favorite.” 

With a grunt, Momo grabbed onto the edge of the mountain top and hoisted herself up. She didn’t care about anything else at the moment, other than the fact that she was safe and  _ not _ precariously dangling off a national landmark. She laid flat on her stomach, sighing in relief as her cheek pressed against the cool stone ground. 

 

Frantic shouting and bellowing came from her friends and the massive bull. Momo reluctantly groaned, she really didn’t want to be flung again. Eventually, she got to her feet.  _ Time to face the music… or bull. _

The Cretan Bull, or the Marathonian Bull, whichever you prefer to call it, was massive. Like we’re talking  _ big _ . Maybe even on par with the Erymanthian Boar. Not only was it big, the bull had impressive shiny white fur and gleaming white horns. Very pointy, might she add. 

Running into the fray, Momo tried to grab onto the giant cow again but it just slipped out of her reach. The bull was crafty, always turning swiftly in the opposite direction at the last moment. Her friends were breathing heavily; they’ve been chasing the bull ever since they arrived in South Dakota and that was a good 3 hours ago! 

The demigods took a break, hands propped on their knees as they tried to catch their breath. Momo wiped the sweat off her brow, observing the bull in the meantime. It didn’t look like the bull was angry, it kinda looked amused. The bull wasn’t running away like it did a few seconds ago. More so, it was grazing the nearby patch of wild grass. It would even look over at them every now and then with a little twinkle in its eyes. 

A thought ran through Momo’s head. Was it toying with them? Surely by now any other creature would fight the demigods, not engage in a long ass game of tag. 

 

An idea suddenly jumped into her brain and held her hostage. Momo started walking towards the white bull, taking slow and deliberate steps. Jihyo and Chaeyoung watched in half amusement and half horror. 

“ _ What _ are you doing?” 

“I got an idea!” 

“The last idea you had got you FLUNG over the Presidents!” 

“Shhh! I got this!” 

“Let her do it. I wanna see what happens.” 

Chaeyoung sniggered and Jihyo narrowed her eyes. 

“You. Are an enabler.” 

“Guilty.” Chaeyoung’s sniggering turned into full blown giggling. 

 

Momo held her hands up as she approached, hoping it translated as her not having any ill intentions. The bull raised his head and watched her slowly close the distance. Momo waved her companions over without looking. Chaeyoung and Jihyo met each other’s gaze, sharing the same expression of confusion. Chaeyoung shrugged her shoulders before the two mirrored Momo’s steps. 

Momo reached her hand out slowly to pat the bull’s ivory horns. To her surprise and astonishment, she found herself still very well intact. And  _ not _ flung through the air again. 

Maybe they were going at this in the wrong approach. They  _ did _ chase after the bull at the first sight of it; no explanation or anything, just straight to the chase. She’d run away too if a bunch of crazy kids jumped her outta nowhere. 

The bull stared right at her and maintained direct eye contact. For some strange reason, she couldn’t find herself able to look away. A glaze passed over its eyes and Momo shivered. She felt like it was examining something deep inside of her. 

“This is  _ crazy _ , my dudes.” Chaeyoung mumbled under her breath. She and Jihyo were by Momo’s side, still hesitant. Who wouldn’t be after seeing their friend get thrown like a ragdoll by a mythical white bull. 

The Cretan Bull continued to stare at Momo. (“A little creepy if you ask me.” Chaeyoung whispered to Jihyo, who elbowed her and managed to get a small “ow” out.) 

After the long staring contest, the white bull shook like a dog would ruffle their fur. The bull began walking off, its pace slow enough for the demigods to follow. 

“I think it wants us to follow it.” Momo said while moving to trail behind the beast. 

Jihyo paused for a second before she shrugged and followed. 

“Wait, seriously?” An incredulous look appeared on Chaeyoung’s face. 

Jihyo turned back nonchalantly. “I mean, Poseidon  _ did _ create the Cretan Bull you know. Maybe it’s a sign.” 

“ _ Oh _ , well that explains  _ everything _ then.” Chaeyoung threw her hands up in a dramatic fashion, her tone laced heavily with sarcasm. But she still followed after her friends. 

“Shut it loser.” Jihyo shoved her, laughing at her friend’s response. “You got a better idea?” Chaeyoung remained silent. “Yeah, thought so.” 

 

/ 

 

The demigods found themselves in South Dakota’s Black Hills National Forest as they followed the Cretan Bull. The open prairie stretched far and wide with green coating every part of their vision. In the distance, pine trees and rolling hills could be seen. 

Momo could spot some wild bison and the occasional elk roaming the vast landscape. The more they walked, the more pine trees started coming into view. Slowly the open prairies transitioned into a clustered pine forest. 

After they walked a couple more yards, Momo felt a sensation wash over her. It was familiar but still felt weird. The hairs on her neck and arms stood up. She whipped her head over to her friends, eyes wide and alert. “You guys felt that too?” 

Jihyo and Chaeyoung nodded, rubbing a part of their arms like a chill ran over them. 

“Magic barrier. We’re in someone’s protected territory.” 

“Like with Lady Artemis?” 

Momo got a nod in return. She turned back to the bull leading the way, it appeared unbothered as it continued to trek through the forest. If the bull was alright then she guessed it was fine for them too.    
  


Soon enough, they encountered a pristine white marble temple. The demigods felt a sense of dejavu, remembering their previous experience with Lady Artemis and her temple in a remote forest. By coincidence or guided by the Fates, Momo didn’t really care as long as it would help them in their quest. Gods know they could all use some help completing Hercules’ Twelve Labors. 

The Cretan Bull halted in front of the temple steps, looked back at them, and then casually meandered inside. A blinding burst of light flashed from within, prompting the demigods to rush up the marble steps. 

The sight of the interior made them pause. An exquisite marble statue of Zeus sat imposingly at the end of the temple. They could feel its mighty presence all around them. Vibrant green vines crawled along the walls but it only made the interior feel lush and pleasantly elegant. A metal brazier sat at the base of the marble statue, a fire already lit and burning inside. It flickered as the demigods came closer. 

Momo walked forward making her way to the offering basin. She dropped a few dozen golden drachma inside. Jihyo and Chaeyoung followed up with slices of ambrosia and a generous pouring of golden nectar. Chaeyoung scooped a piece of flame from the burning fire, like it was  _ nothing _ , and dropped it into the offering bowl. The flame flickered vividly as it consumed their offerings. 

The trio waited and a few minutes later, a golden burst of light appeared, forcing the demigods to shield their eyes. When they looked back, there were two items in the offering bowl. 

Momo picked up a long golden whistle, an outline of a wild stallion was intricately carved into its side. She didn’t have a clue to what it did. Jihyo picked up the other item, a piece of parchment no bigger than a table napkin. On it was a few inked sentences, to which Jihyo read out loud: 

 

_ Head west for the next step in your quest.  _

_ Find a Hidden Lake made from glacier surrounded by the unmovable earth.  _

_ There, the Labor itself is a challenge that must be tamed.  _

 

“Oh boy.” Chaeyoung’s response dripped with sarcasm, “Another riddle. Sounds  _ fun _ .” 

 

/ 

 

Chaeyoung panted as they hiked through the short-grass plains and the pine tree forest. Oh, what she wouldn’t do for the Erymanthian Boar to come back and just give them a ride. It would be  _ so  _ much easier. She took another gulp from her water bottle. 

Luckily, they found a little pit stop in the middle of their trek and were able to stock up on water and food rations. 

The demigods were able to connect an Iris message back to Camp Half-Blood at the rest stop. The situation was rather iffy; things were still cursed so it was quite chaotic. 

The tricky part of the curse was that nobody knew when it struck. One minute, a demigod could be in the middle of combat training. The next, they’re dodging their friends—who are armed with spears and swords, by the way—who are looped in time. 

Fortunately, the curse didn’t seem to harm anybody too bad… yet. The demigods caught up with their friends and Chiron, exchanging updates on both sides. 

The last image they saw was a camper carrying a few boxes before he tripped and it all came tumbling down. The curse rewound time for the camper, subjecting him to relive the fall over and over again for a couple minutes. Some of their friends scrambled to help him and that was when the Iris message faded out. 

 

And now, they’re back to their quest. Hiking across the Great Plains of good ol’ USA. Chaeyoung checked her enchanted map like a mile back, the red dot hovered over the state of Montana. 

Any other time and she’s sure it would be a great vacation spot. Not now though. All she wanted to do was lay on a soft bed and sleep for a long, long time. Maybe even cuddle with Nayeon unnie.  _ Gods _ , how she misses her girlfriend. 

Too deep into her thoughts, Chaeyoung hadn’t noticed that her friends had stopped in their tracks. She bumped into Jihyo’s back with a muffled “oof!” 

“Why’d you guys stop?” Chaeyoung whined as she rubbed her nose. 

“Look, over there.” 

 

She followed the direction of Momo pointed at. An abandoned old red pickup truck sat by the dirt trail they were hiking on. It looked run down and its body had a few dents in it. They jogged over to the truck. Chaeyoung winced, it looked even more battered up close. 

“ _ Thank you Jeongyeon _ ,” Momo mumbled under her breath as she picked the truck’s door open. The lock picking lessons she learned from the Hermes cabin came into use. 

She held the door open as Chaeyoung jumped into the driver’s seat. The child of Hephaestus rubbed her hands together with a gleeful look, “Alright! Let’s see if this baby can run.” 

There was nothing but the sound of wires sparking together for a few minutes. Then the truck’s engine roared to life! 

“Get in ladies! We’re going for a ride.” 

Jihyo slid into the passenger seat while Momo smoothly hopped into the truck’s cargo bed. She leaned her back on the window and stretched out her legs with a low satisfied groan. Back in the front, Jihyo opened up the enchanted map. Hopefully they were closer to their destination by now. 

Through the sliding window, Momo could hear Chaeng saying something about getting close to the mountain pass. She zoned out after a while. The consistent rumbling of the truck engine and the constant stream of warm sunlight outside made her drowsy. Hell, after trekking for a few miles, who wouldn’t be? 

Momo crossed her arms and dropped her head back on the rear window. A little nap wouldn’t hurt. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! :)


	22. demigods can't drive... can they?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “SCISSORING WHAT?!?” 
> 
> “SCYTHIAN DRACAENA!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update baby! enjoy! :D   
> this chapter was fun write, chaotic fighting and wild demigod behavior ahead lol

_ Foolish demigods…  _

_...hsssss…  _

_ Let’s see what happens when you lose your precious light…  _

_...hsssss…  _

_...you cannot oppose the passage of time…  _

 

Momo woke up from her nap with a  _ jolt _ . Her mind was hazy with sleep but she quickly snapped out of it when the truck experienced another rough bump, launching her a couple inches into the air. She hissed as she landed painfully hard on her butt. 

_ You know what _ — _ forget what I said, naps can hurt! _

With one hand gripping the side of the truck for dear life, Momo opened the sliding window and yelled, “WHAT’S HAPPENING?!” 

She saw Jihyo clutching onto the seat with a comically terrified expression. “ _ Well _ , we got some good news and some bad news!” 

“YEAH?” Momo prompted, she had to lean closer since the noise from outside the truck was too loud. It was like a thousand hissing waterfalls surrounded them.  

“The good news is we found the glacier mentioned in the riddle!” 

Momo looked around as she processed that part. Yeah, the area they were in now was totally different from the grassy plains. Just like the parchment depicted, there was a small lake surrounded by rolling mountain hills. The lake water was a crystal clear sky blue hue while the hills were either a gleaming grassy green or black and white stone and snow. 

She would be in awe of the beautiful sight if it weren’t for something moving jaggedly behind the truck. Momo yelped once she caught an eyeful of the thing. 

“Yeah, that’s the bad part! When we got here, the Mares of Diomedes were lapping up the lake water. We were about to park when a pack of Scythian Dracaena jumped out!” 

“SCISSORING WHAT?!?” 

“SCYTHIAN DRACAENA!!” Jihyo screamed back as Chaeyoung laughed hysterically at Momo’s mishearing. Hey, it wasn’t  _ her  _ fault. The excessive speed and wind was making it really hard to hear. 

“They’re a bunch of female monsters with physical forms of half-human and half-reptilian. They’re vicious and won’t hesitate to tear our limbs apart!” 

 

Momo turned around trying to catch a glimpse of the monsters, but she flinched when one of them got too close to the back of the truck. She summoned her sword and one Scythian Drakaina hissed when the celestial bronze gleamed in the light. Momo grunted as she slowly got to her feet—no thanks to Chaeng’s reckless driving—and swung her sword in wide horizontal slashes, effectively chopping off the reptilian lady’s head. 

“You, uh… got something on your face.” Jihyo pointed to the monster blood that managed to splash onto her face. Momo grimaced as she wiped it off with her sleeve.  _ Gross. _

“We have to get rid of them! Or else we’ll be dead meat if we try to get to the horses now.” 

Speaking of, the Mares of Diomedes were just chilling in the shallow end of the lake. They would attack any of the dracaena if they got too close though. 

“Ayy, you got it boss!” Chaeyoung imitated a New York accent as she turned the steering wheel rapidly, turning the truck around in a 180 direction. 

With a second twist to her ring, Momo swapped out her sword for her two-handed celestial bronze spear. She readied her stance, acting like the truck was her racing chariot. 

 

The grassy hills were a perfect spot for the Scythian Dracaena; their camouflaging hide and scales made them appear almost indistinguishable within the landscape. Even with their lower bodies being split twin serpent trunks, the reptilian ladies were able to move freakishly fast. 

Chaeyoung revved the engine once, twice, before taking off at a breakneck speed. Momo swung her spear smoothly, the extended range of her weapon giving her the advantage. Sounds of striking flesh and hissing filled the air. Jihyo played her part by leaning out of the truck’s sunroof and getting headshots with her bow like it was nothing. One drakaina hissed and screamed violently when an arrow lodged itself right into her eye. Her hissing was cut short when the arrow exploded in an excessively violent burst of light. 

Momo was about to swing her spear down again when a hard jolt to the truck sent her stumbling onto her back. 

“OH MY GODS, YOU RAN ONE OF THEM OVER!” Jihyo screamed in realization, her eyes widened in horror. The tires were a mix of gooey green and yellow, the sight of it making Jihyo gag. 

“OH MY GODS, I RAN ONE OF THEM OVER!!” This time it was Chaeyoung who screamed in delight. 

“DO IT AGAIN!” Momo laughed heartily as she spartan-kicked a drakaina off from the cargo bed. It rolled and rolled before colliding heavily into some others like a bowling ball to a cluster of bowling pins. The wind rushed through her hair as she prepared herself for another round of dracaena slaying. 

 

Momo didn’t know how long it had been but they were now down to about a dozen Scythian Dracaena left. It was time to end the fight; she came up with a plan and told it to the others. 

Chaeyoung drove the truck in a constant donut, rounding up the reptilian monsters and trapping them into a narrow space. Jihyo and Momo would take down a dracaena if it tried to escape. 

“Let’s finish this!” 

Chaeyoung then lobbed fireballs out the window and into the circle of reptiles as she continued driving in a donut shape. The dracaena couldn’t escape as Jihyo and Momo stood guard against the edge of the circle. The monsters hissed and wailed as they were engulfed by the intense flames, until they were no more than charred corpses. 

 

Chaeyoung parked the truck when the coast was clear and the demigods slowly got out. They only sheathed their weapons once they were sure the snake-dragon monsters stayed down for good. 

Momo breathed out a sigh of relief. “That’s one problem taken care of.” 

“Ok, what now. What do we do with those horses?” 

The three turned to the Mares of Diomedes, who were nonchalantly drinking the lake water. As if a whole battle sequence didn’t just happen in front of them. 

Jihyo pulled out the handy guidebook that Sana and Mina assembled for them. She flipped through it until she reached the chapter titled  _ ‘The 8th Labor’ _ . 

“Well, according to the legends… Hercules’ fed the horses King Diomedes because… they were flesh-eating carnivores. And then they became tame after that.” Jihyo made a disturbed face at the book’s illustration. 

Momo had her mouth open in disbelief while Chaeyoung openly gasped. “You mean these horses EAT PEOPLE?!” The two demigods scrambled behind one another, shoving each other so that the other would end up being closer to the horses. 

 

The three stayed silent as they looked at each other, looked at the horses, looked at the charred dracaena, looked back at the horses, and then looked back at each other. 

“... it’s worth a shot…?” Chaeyoung shrugged her shoulders in a hesitant gesture. They made eye contact again. “Well, I don’t see anything else out here other than us! And I’m not cutting off a hand to feed them!  _ I happen to ENJOY using these hands! _ ” 

 

A few minutes later… 

 

Chaeyoung huffed, trying  _ really _ hard not to throw up as she hauled a charred serpent trunk into the pile of dracaena limbs and bodies. They moved the remains so that they were closer to the Mares of Diomedes. It worked essentially; the horses were eating and they weren’t attacking the demigods. 

“Ok, now go on and pet one.” Momo pushed Chaeyoung forward with a smirk on her lips, steering the child of Hephaestus towards the flesh-eating horses. 

“W-wha—why can’t you go?!” 

Chaeyoung panicked as Momo continued pushing her. She tried to fight against her friend but the Daughter of Poseidon had a tight grip on her shoulders. 

“Mhmm, no thanks.” Momo wrinkled her nose as she eyed the horses. “They aren’t under my dad’s domain.” 

Jihyo agreed from her safe position a few feet away. “Yeah, flesh-eating horses don’t honor Poseidon unlike regular horses.” 

“B-but why me—” Chaeyoung was cut off when a horse turned and flared its nostrils right in front of her face. The action brushed a lock of her hair away. She trembled, looked back at her friend’s encouraging (snickering) faces, looked back at the horse and reluctantly reached a hand out. 

She closed her eyes, only opening them when her hand brushed the horse’s surprisingly soft mane. She sighed in relief—she still had her hand attached. 

Chaeyoung’s trembling stopped but her friends were still giggling behind her. 

 

“Where to next?” 

“Seattle.” 

Momo began walking towards the truck. “C’mon, I’ll drive. You can steer them in the back.” 

“Oh! And grab some more of this.” 

_ This _ being the charred bits of the Scythian Dracaena. 

_ “Ughh...”,  _ Jihyo covered her mouth. Chaeyoung got her revenge as she waved a charred severed serpent tail at her friend. The archer ran away towards the truck but then got a better idea and started running towards Chaeyoung. 

“Wha—HEY NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU BETTER NOT VOMIT ON ME!” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! :)


	23. nautical bonds, or the one where they break into an aquarium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not every thing is as simple as they seem. their entire journey so far has been a constant reminder for momo.  
> just when their hands seem full, the fates just love throwing another dilemma at the demigods.  
> the demigods are forced to take a detour from their main quest. find out what happens in this update!

Momo drove the truck down the sparse freeway. Jihyo sat in the passenger seat, plotting their course on the enchanted map out loud. It almost felt like they were on a summer road trip; no prophecy to fulfill, no monsters to slay, just a couple demigods living life. 

_Maybe someday._ The fleeting thought crossed her mind. 

The occasional car passed by and she wondered what the Mist made them see instead. Just a couple of people on a road trip? Or demigods on what seemed to be an impossible quest?  And what about the horde of carnivorous horses behind them? 

 

Speaking of—she took a quick glance in the mirror to check. 

Chaeyoung has taken Momo’s previous spot in the truck’s cargo bed. The only difference was the pile of seared dracaena limbs taking up half the space in the back. She would occasionally throw a piece behind the truck, spurring and baiting the Mares of Diomedes into following them. But it wasn’t necessary. Turns out the whistle they got from the Temple of Zeus was specifically for the Mares of Diomedes. With every blow of the whistle, the horses came galloping towards them. 

It was a strange sight; the small herd of flesh-eating horses chasing after a truck as a demigod threw ‘food’ at them like she was just casually casually feeding her pet. 

“C’mere horsies, come get your grilled snake-dragon bits.” 

 

/ 

 

SEATTLE, OREGON 

THE AMAZON (warehouse and storefront) 

 

Momo craned her neck up at the building. All this time and she only knew now that Amazon the company was actually owned by _actual mythical Amazons_. 

Turns out that they’re descendants of Ares. It just blew her mind. 

“Uhh… so how does this work?” 

“Well, we go inside and trade in these flesh-eating horses, and try and see if we can get the Belt of Hippolyta.” 

“Just like that?” Chaeyoung’s tone was highly skeptical. “We just waltz right in and ask if we can borrow the Amazon Queen’s Belt? _JUST LIKE THAT???_ ” 

“Yup.” Momo sucked in a breathe. She was feeling nervous, for whatever weird reason. From what Jihyo explained during the car ride, the Belt of Hippolyta belonged to the Queen of the Amazons. She didn’t know if they were capable of fighting the Amazons. 

_Didn’t Nayeon say they were like elite warrior demigods or something or something?_ Figures she would know. 

“...I mean, what other choice do we have?” 

Momo puffed out a deep breath before she started walking to the entrance of the Amazon storefront. Jihyo matched her pace. “Chaeng, you stay with the horses!” She threw over her shoulder. 

“Wha—why me?” 

“The horses like you best!” 

_Whoosh!_ The sliding doors parted open for the two demigods before closing again. Chaeyoung stared at the door in disbelief. One of the horses neighed and nudged her. 

“Hey, cool it Marco. There’s still some grilled snake over there.” 

Yeah, she named the horses. What about it? 

 

/ 

 

Chaeyoung sat cross-legged on the pavement. The Mares of Diomedes were grazing on a nearby patch of grass. Mortals spared her no second glance and steered clear of the demigod. Whatever the Mist was making them see, she didn’t really care—she was just glad they were leaving her alone. The pile of dracaena food was growing smaller by the minute and Chaeyoung had no idea what she was going to do if a mortal approached her and the horses. _They’re flesh-eaters for crying out loud!_  

The young demigod sighed, blowing a lock of blonde hair out of her face. One of the Mares snorted before it resumed grazing. 

“...just eat your food, Marco.” 

 

Finally, after what felt like hours to her (in reality it was only about 20 minutes or so), Momo and Jihyo returned from the store. Chaeyoung stood up when they returned—with an additional person in tow. 

“What took you guys so long?” 

“We explained our quest to the Amazons.” 

“And?” Chaeyoung prompted, her curiosity now replacing her boredom. 

“The Queen is letting us borrow her Belt.” 

“HUH?” Chaeyoung stared at her friends in disbelief, her eyebrows were raised almost up to her hairline. Then the Amazon worker next to them took out the enchanted item. 

“Yeah, in exchange for the Mares of Diomedes.” 

Momo grinned at the next part. “She said to send it back using Amazon Prime shipping when we’re done with it.” 

“Great?? This is great!?” Chaeyoung was still shocked by how this is all playing out. 

“Oh! She even gave us Amazon Prime memberships!” 

“EVEN BETTER?!?” 

“I’ll take those now if you will.” The Amazonian interrupted to take the reins connecting all of the Mares of Diomedes. Chaeyoung handed her the shiny silver horse whistle before she led them through the warehouse entrance. In the meantime, Momo took the enchanted Belt of Hippolyta and stored it in her pack. 

 

“Only one thing…” 

Chaeyoung groaned at the hesitance lingering in Jihyo’s voice. “I knew it was too good to be true!” 

Momo’s sheepish smile drew her attention. “The Queen of the Amazon gave us the fabled belt on the condition that we help her out with something.” 

“Ok…” Chaeyoung raised an eyebrow when her friends exchanged a look. She knew that look, it was the same one Dahyun and Jeongyeon had before they spewed out a ridiculous excuse to rope her in their latest prank. “What—what is it?” 

Momo took a deep breath before saying, “We have to investigate the city’s aquarium.” 

“Huh?? An aquarium?” Chaeyoung was dumbfounded. Why would they need to investigate an aquarium. _Did the fish steal something from the Queen??_  

“The Amazon Queen got a tip; there’s something suspicious going down at the aquarium and she thinks its linked to the city’s recent missing cases of mythical creatures.” 

“So why are we getting involved? Wait, missing creatures?” 

A grim nod from Jihyo was all Chaeyoung got. 

“She can’t get involved—something about public spotlight. So she’s making us go in her steed.” 

“Makes sense.” Momo grunted, she didn’t like the thought of being used but this was a mutually beneficial arrangement. “Nobody would look twice at a bunch of demigods passing through the city.” 

“So it’s just a recon mission?” Chaeyoung asked. 

“Yeah, just a recon mission.” 

“C’mon, it’s this way.” Momo took the lead as she walked further in the city. 

For a second, Chaeyoung wondered if Momo had ever been to Seattle before. But then she realized and giggled at herself. _Of course, Daughter of Poseidon._ “Lead the way Aquawoman!” 

 

/ 

 

It was dark out, as the demigods opted to wait for the cover of night to help them sneak into the aquarium. 

Originally, Chaeyoung wanted to do this during the day. She suggested Momo use her powers to get them inside using the aquarium’s water source. 

 

( _“C’mon! It’ll be like a reverse water ride!”_

_“That’s never gonna work!”_

_“Not with that attitude it’s not!”_ ) 

 

Momo was too busy laughing at the idea to object. Thankfully, Jihyo had managed to convince them otherwise with her plan. Sneaking into an aquarium after hours would be easier than in broad daylight with plenty of witnesses. 

 

The demigods scoured the perimeter of the building in search of a way in. Luckily for them, a window was left partially open near the back of the aquarium. 

_Probably a staff room or something_ , Momo thought as she leaned against the wall, ready to lift Chaeyoung up. 

“Hup, hup!” 

Momo braced her hands and provided a foot hold for Chaeyoung to climb up. Momo and Jihyo waited for a beat once Chaeyoung disappeared through the window. 

Then they heard the telltale click of a lock and the backdoor swung open. Chaeyoung’s cheshire grin peeked out from the doorway, beckoning them inside while a giddy whisper of “Success!” fell from her lips. 

 

The girls exited the room labeled _‘Staff Only’_ and found themselves hit by a blue-ish glow. Few lights were on, seeing as it was well after hours, but the remaining lights that were left on illuminated the glass walls and tanks, reflecting off the water and casting everything in a vibrant blue hue. 

Momo thought the sight was ethereally pretty. As they ventured quietly down the halls of the exhibits, she couldn’t help but admire the view. It was as if they stepped into an entirely different realm once they left the staff room. 

Colorful schools of fish and turtles and marine animals swam over their heads, the aquatic plants fluttered in the water’s current, looking like they were waving as the demigods passed by. The glass tunnel above them made her feel infinitely small, like she was floating in the middle of the sea floor, encompassed in blue. 

They were nearing the end of the tunnel. Momo snapped out of her haze when a gleam caught her eye. It was the sign for the exhibit they were entering. _Shark Exhibit_  

But Momo didn’t need a sign to tell her that. She could sense the creatures beyond the glass tanks, could feel their presence despite not being able to see them. 

Then a twisting in her gut made her pause in her steps. She could sense something else; something that made her feel… a sort of anguish… 

The Daughter of Poseidon didn’t have a clue to what she was suddenly feeling. But it seemed like it was bothering her greatly, enough for Chaeyoung to silently grasp her hand. 

Maybe it was the sudden change in the atmosphere. Even the air felt a bit stale. Momo was glad she didn’t ask—she wouldn’t know what to say in response. 

Momo gave her hand a small squeeze, taking comfort in her friend’s presence. As they rounded the corner of the hallway, the trepidation in her stomach grew, so much that she felt like she was going to be sick. 

 

(“Would you say that you’re feeling… _seasick_?” 

“Damn it, Chaeng!”) 

 

Once they entered the big shark exhibit, the demigods were faced with a giant glass tank. But there wasn’t any sharks inside. 

Instead, what Momo saw made her heart sink. 

Then something else replaced the anguish in her gut— _fury_. 

 

“So her intel was right.” Jihyo’s words were uttered in the gravely quiet room, like she didn’t want the words slipping out of her mouth to be true. “Someone really is trafficking sea creatures.” 

In the big shark tank were roughly about a dozen sea creatures, if Momo had to guess. They all had the upper bodies of man while their lower bodies were of fish tails. She even spotted one that had a dolphin tail. 

_Tritons_ , her brain screamed at her. _Satyrs of the Sea_. 

The sight of them in chains made her blood boil. She was overwhelmed by the emotions stirring up inside her. The fear, horror, shock, and anguish all piled up. 

Momo couldn’t help but lash out, her fist slamming on the glass abruptly. “How could anyone do this!” She could feel her eyes prickling as she stared at the Tritons in captivity. She lowered her eyes, resting her forehead against the cool glass. 

Chaeyoung and Jihyo appeared similarly distraught, but they knew that what Momo was feeling was amplified tenfold by her connection to the sea. 

Unbeknownst to the demigod, the water had rippled and sloshed violently after she punched the glass. All of the Tritons turned their attention over to the demigods. 

Feeling eyes on her, Momo looked up, only to meet the sea-green eyes of the sea satyrs. One Triton, the one with the dolphin tail, struggled to raise his chained hands. But he managed to do so, and blow into a conch shell he was holding. 

A melodic tune echoed in the water and Momo could feel the raging storm inside her calm slightly. 

 

A snapping of metal made Momo turn her head. Chaeyoung had broken the lock on a door that read ‘ _Maintenance’_. 

Jihyo and Chaeyoung looked back at the Daughter of Poseidon. “C’mon! It’s jailbreak time, baby!” 

The two demigods went ahead through the door. Momo sniffled and looked back at the Tritons. Her gaze turned into a determined look and then she dashed after her friends. 

Momo caught up to the two, and the three stumbled around the dark room. She could only guess that this was the backstage of the exhibit, spying boxes of fish food and cleaning supplies. Chaeyoung almost tripped over a mop had it not been for her quick reflexes. 

“There.” Jihyo pointed upwards. Her hand led to a ladder leading up to the catwalk of the tank. 

Taking the initiative, Momo sprinted forward, being the first to ascend the ladder. The three soon reached the top of the catwalk, everything looked smaller than up here. They walked on, only stopping once they reached the shark tank. 

“How do we get them out?” Chaeyoung curiously asked as they peered down. The swirling blue waters captivated her attention. She watched as the Tritons struggled in their attempts to break free. 

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” A raspy and gravelly voice spoke lowly in their ears. 

Alarmed, the demigods turned around, only to met with a burly looking man. He had a bushy black beard, wore old leather and linen clothing, smelled like smoking gunpowder, and held a curved cutlass aimed at their throats. 

Momo gulped at the sight of the sword’s jagged tip inches away from her. But the only thing running through her mind was, _a pirate?_  

Jihyo had voiced her thoughts out loud. “A pirate? What’s a pirate doing here?” 

“Aye, that’s none of yer business. You three should get out now—you be trespassing on me property.” 

Momo saw red at his words. “Your _property!?_ ” Her words were spit out in angry defiance, regardless of the sword at her throat or not. 

The pirate had the audacity to smirk at their faces. “Aye. And you’ll best be leaving now lest you end up as an addition to my collection.” 

_Collection_ , the thought that this guy had an entire collection of _people_ made her sick to her stomach. 

“How about I add you to Hades’ collection!” She couldn’t take it anymore. Momo’s fury reared up and she lunged at the pirate. 

 

Once Momo sprung into action, Jihyo and Chaeyoung did the same. The three demigods drew their celestial bronze swords and engaged the pirate. But the pirate was found to be an adept fighter, seeing as he managed to fend off the three demigods all by himself. 

Slowly, the tide was turning. 

The pirate battered the demigods with his sword swipes, putting the demigods on the defense. They could only parry and block his attacks. 

Momo faltered under a particularly hard swing. The pirate took note and with a gleam in his eyes, he kicked her right in the gut. 

Momo stumbled off the catwalk winded, a shout struggled to rip out of her throat as she fell down into the tank. 

Jihyo and Chaeyoung both screamed her name. But they couldn’t run and check up on her under the barrage of the pirate. They had to grit their teeth and strike back. 

Jihyo and Chaeyoung entered a mindless trance as they dueled. Their strikes on the pirate were calm and calculated, but the strength in their blows were fueled by their anger. The pirate drew back slowly—now he was the one on the defense. 

 

Once Momo hit the water, everything turned calm. Her raging anger was soothed by the sensations around her. Sea green eyes and shiny, hard scales greeted her when she opened her eyes. 

A moment passed as she took in the sight of the Tritons. She had never seen one up close before. _Majestic_ , was all she could think of. Their scales were iridescent, never taking one single color as they shimmered in the faint light of the tank. Their skin looked pearly white and silky smooth, Momo would believe them if they told her they actually used pearls in their skincare routine. 

 

But then the shiny glint of chains ruined everything. 

 

A flame rekindled inside of her. Momo drew her celestial bronze sword and got to work. One by one, all of the chains were broken. 

_All that’s left is that dirty old pirate._  

 

Momo felt a surge within her. Using that feeling, the demigod kicked towards the surface. But she didn’t stop there. She commanded the water to propel her back up to the catwalk and landed in what Chaeyoung would later describe as a superhero landing. 

The pirate gasped at the sudden column of water, “A spawn of the sea!” 

In his distractedness, Jihyo managed to sock him right in his eye. Looks like he was gonna need a second eyepatch. 

The pirate howled in pain, and it doubled when Chaeyoung kicked him right between his legs. 

Momo grit her teeth and swiped her arms out at him. The water from the tank followed her command. Unlike previously, the water came lashing at the pirate, almost in an irate and stormy fashion, reflecting the wielder’s state. The pirate hollered as the water swept him off his feet and battered him on the rails of the catwalk, before dragging him down to the tank below. 

The Tritons had been circling the tank once they were set free. And when the pirate had fallen right into their laps, they descended on him _like sharks_. 

_A fitting name_ , Momo thought back to the sign of the exhibit as the water turned into a reddish tint. 

 

She slumped down onto the catwalk, the combined exertion of energy and rush of emotions finally taking a toll on her body. 

Jihyo and Chaeyoung were by her side in seconds. The three hauled themselves up and stuck together, feeling drained after the fight. 

The Tritons resurfaced in the tank. Now they bobbed in the water, staring patiently at the demigods. 

“Momo, we have to get them out of here.” Jihyo gently said as she shouldered her weight. 

“How.” Momo croaked tiredly. 

“Anybody got a water tube straight to the ocean?” Chaeyoung mirthfully laughed into Jihyo’s shoulder. 

“Very funny, Chaeng.” Jihyo rolled her eyes but that didn’t stop a smile from forming on her lips. “But I was thinking of the sand dollars we got from Cliff.” 

Momo snorted. “So you want to summon a water roller coaster instead?” 

It was a good idea. How else would they be able to transport the Tritons out of this aquarium. Roll a bunch of water tanks out into the city? They weren’t anywhere close to saltwater, not close enough for the sea satyrs to get home safely anyway. 

 

Momo rummaged inside her bag for a sand dollar. Once she found it, she waved at the Tritons. The Triton with the dolphin tail, she assumed that was the leader, nodded in recognition at the sand dollar. 

For a second, their eyes meet and something happened. Sea green suddenly encompassed all of Momo’s vision and she feels like she’s been transported away. But she can still feel Jihyo shouldering her weight, can hear one of Chaeyoung’s silly jokes fall from her lips. 

But in the moment, Momo sees the bottom of the ocean floor; watches as mythical sea creatures she’s only ever read in ancient Greek scriptures back at Camp swim by her, becomes mesmerized by the beauty of a grand underwater palace—knows that somehow it’s her _dad’s._  

And then she’s on a beach, a salty breeze blows by and softly caresses her cheeks. The sun is just beginning to set and she can see the telltale sign of hippocampi swimming among the crystal blue Mediterranean waves, the shiny scales of the horse-fish glinting in the low light. There’s someone holding her hand; it fits her hand just right and the warmth from their connection seeps into her very being, keeping the cold of the night at bay. The presence is so familiar and just when she’s about to turn to face them—

 

She’s transported back to the aquarium, sea green still peering at her from the tank below. 

Momo has questions, has tons and tons of questions about the vision that just overtook her brain. But she knows she doesn’t have time. The quest must go on and they have a camp to save and these Tritons need to return _home_. 

So she lets go. Because she wants to go _home_ too—whether that be Camp Half-Blood or in the arms of a particular blonde Daughter of Athena. 

She flips the beige coin in the air and lets it fall. The demigods watch as a whirlpool appears soon after. After a few minutes, the swirling dissipates and any trace of the sea satyrs are gone. 

The water returned to a calm stillness and Momo let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. The feeling in her gut had eased, mirroring the calm of the water. She hasn’t met her dad yet but she feels like the Tritons will put in a good word for her. 

“We did it.” She said quietly.   


The moment of peace shattered when Chaeyoung snorted, “Just a recon mission, my ass.” 

 

/

 

The demigods returned to the Amazon store, more tired and rumpled than before they left. 

The same Amazonian greeted them, reporting their success back to the Queen. 

“You’ve held up your end of the deal. We’ll hold ours.” 

Momo nodded. Another labor done. 

Before they left, Jihyo gave the Amazonian a folder. At the warrior’s questioning glance, she explained. “The pirate mentioned a collection.” 

“We’ll deal with that.” The Amazonian’s eyes hardened into a cold, steely gaze. Momo couldn’t help but shiver. But this is good, she thought. _They’ll take care of that collection he mentioned._  

 

The demigods found themselves back outside the Amazon store. 

Back where they started. 

Except this time, no flesh-eating horses accompanied them. And they had the notch of the 9th Labor under their belts too. 

“Alright so what’s next.” Momo wasted no time, eager to get back on track. Although freeing the captured Tritons was a good thing, it did make them take a detour from their main quest. 

“The 10th Labor.” 

Chaeyoung opened up her enchanted map. Her two friends huddled around her, each grabbing a side of the tablet. 

“Show me where the Cattle of Geryon is.” The three waited as the map did its magical thing. 

The map glowed and glowed until only one part was lit up. The trio widened their eyes at the next location. 

“I guess we’re going yeehaw.” 

“I—I can’t believe you just said that.” 

“What? What’s the matter with a little yee hawing?” 

“Stop, make it stopppp—” 

“YEE HAWWW” 

Chaeyoung could barely hold onto the map at this point, she was too busy holding her stomach laughing at the exchange between her friends. Tears from laughing so hard started welling up in her eyes but she could still make out Momo’s figure teasing and taunting Jihyo with exaggerated cowboy gestures. 

 

The highlighted section of the map steadily blinked, ultimately deciding their next destination: TEXAS.   


/ 

 

Loud honking filled the air accompanied by the crunch of tires on asphalt. 

The demigods were at a highway rest stop after taking directions from the Amazonian at the store. It worked out for them; they got to stock up on food and supplies and also find some transport to Texas. 

That’s what Chaeyoung was busying herself with—finding a way to the 10th Labor which was somewhere in Texas. 

 

While the Daughter of Hephaestus was busy with that, Momo suggested they contact Camp and see how everyone was doing. 

And that’s why she’s standing in front of a water fountain, waving at it like a madwomen and forming mist. 

“A little more… there! Hold it! That’s it!” The mist was proper enough to form a rainbow. 

“Keep it steady!” Jihyo exclaimed before she tossed a golden drachma through it. The coin shimmered and disappeared as soon as it made contact with the water vapor. 

 

“O Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering.” 

 

The misty rainbow shimmered vibrantly until an image came into view. It was a little fuzzy, reminding Momo of a static tv signal. 

“What’s up with it? Is it suppose to do that?” 

Jihyo replied to Momo’s question with her own unsure mumble, “I don’t know… this shouldn’t be happening; Camp Half-Blood is one of the most secure places to hold an Iris Message.” 

“Wait—I think I see something!” 

The image cleared up a little but the scene was almost as bad as the static tv from earlier. 

The Iris Message showed the Camp’s training grounds. It was dark and foggy, which was highly unusual for the camp grounds. Their view turned out to be the archery range and the javelin range, and it was a _mess_ ; arrows and javelins and spears littered the ground, sticking out in all sorts of odd places. The target boards were overturned and one of them was on _fire_. The once pristine grass appeared muddled and trampled with footprints. 

Nobody was present to receive the Iris Message. Momo didn’t think anyone would have even noticed it either. 

Even though nobody was in sight, Jihyo and Momo could hear campers in the distance. Screaming and yelling echoed as well as something that oddly sounded like sharp whizzing. 

“What the—” 

Momo was interrupted by a stray javelin suddenly piercing through the mist, which effectively cut off the Iris Message from both sides. 

“Oh no… I got a bad feeling about this.” 

“The curse!” 

Momo and Jihyo had exclaimed at the same time. They looked at each other anxiously. 

 

It was then that Chaeyoung returned. “Hey guys! I manage to get us a…” 

Chaeyoung’s enthusiasm trailed off as she studied their faces. She didn’t like the look on either of them. Or the glance that they shared after. 

A small ball of dread started to form in her stomach, getting heavier and heavier the more she looked at their distressed faces. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! :)


	24. the sweet call of sirens (sike, more like heavy metal screeching)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a strange darkness encroaches upon the camp. how will our demigod heroes deal with it? find out in this update!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof, so sorry for the delay in updates. work has been hectic because of the approaching holidays and i've hit a slump in writing. it seems to be getting better so i'm hoping i can churn out more updates soon!

_… you cannot oppose the passage of time… hssss... for it is the end for all things mortal…_

_… but for now, let ussss see how you demigods will prevail…_

_… without your preciousss…_ light… 

  
  


/ 

  
  


Tzuyu’s eyes snapped open. 

It was dark in the Apollo Cabin but Tzuyu was used to waking up just before dawn. She liked to watch the sun rise slowly over the valley. It was a calming daily ritual for her. Sometimes, she wondered if this was common for children of Apollo. 

It wasn’t strange for her to look outside and still see the Camp shrouded in the dark twilight hours. 

As she got ready for the day, a weird feeling niggled at the back of her head, like she was forgetting something important. Tzuyu shrugged it off after nothing came to mind. 

Dressed and ready in some shorts and her orange camp t-shirt, she opened the door of the Apollo cabin. 

What greeted her was a strange and unusual sight. 

 

_There was no sunlight._

 

Normally, the morning rays would greet her as she stepped out of the Apollo cabin. 

But now there was nothing. 

The fire from the torches still illuminated the Camp grounds. It was still dark in the sky, like the Camp was suppose to still be sleeping. Tzuyu was confused beyond words—she even checked her watch and her cabin’s sundial! (Yes, sundial. Apparently her father still liked to use the archaic device.) 

The time was right—the sun was suppose to have risen a few minutes ago. 

 _So where is the sun?_  

 

Tzuyu trekked through the Camp, worry lines slowly gracing her forehead as she did so. This was alarming, especially for a child of Apollo, _the Sun God._

She grew wary the further she walked, turning from long strides to small steps. Bothered by the strange darkness, Tzuyu held her hand up and concentrated on her palm. Her eyebrows furrowed as she stared hard. Then, a small orb of golden light apparated in her hand. 

Tzuyu frowned as a bead of sweat trickled down her temple. That took a lot more energy than usual to summon. And the fact that the orb flickered like a weak flame about to go out at anytime—well, it only proved that something was wrong. The children of Apollo drew their strength mainly from the sun, and she felt nothing but drained the moment she had first woken up. 

 

With her summoned _(and tiny)_ sphere of light in her hand, Tzuyu continued walking on the camp trail. _Everything looks the same… nothing’s changed, except for the missing sun. Where could it have gone?_   

She had just reached the edge of the Western Woods when she decided to turn back. There was nothing of interest to be found and she didn’t particularly feel well-equipped enough to venture through the woods alone. 

Just as she set back on the path again, towards the Cabins this time, a yowling shriek echoed in the air. The hairs on the back of her neck rose sharply as goosebumps erupted on her arms. 

Tzuyu instinctively dropped her body low, her celestial bronze sword already summoned in her hand. She held her other hand, the one holding the orb of light, close to her chest. 

Her eyes darted around, trying to see what was the source of that horrible screech. But then her eyes caught something else. 

A wispy gray blanket of fog started to roll in, spreading faster than it should have, until it encompassed the entire Camp. Tzuyu had to blink her eyes once, twice, three times. Did that really just happen? Did she just walk into a cliche horror movie? 

“Well, isn’t that just great…” Tzuyu muttered under her breath. As if the missing sun wasn’t enough, now there was a heavy fog hindering her vision too? Just great. 

She could barely make out the Pegasus Stables in the distance. Tzuyu willed her orb of light to shine a little brighter to combat the low lighting of the sudden fog. It worked but its shine was still lackluster. 

She jumped as another ear-splitting shriek cut through the air. Her heart pounded at the erratic noise. _It seemed to be coming from a different direction this time_ , she logged in her mind. 

 

Tzuyu gulped nervously. She had to get back to the Cabins. There was _no way_ she was gonna be a solo heroine in this creepy B-movie setting. 

With her light source stretched out and her sword held in a defensive position, Tzuyu started walking again. She took light steps, trying to make as little noise as possible. Whatever made those terrifying noises was still out there. 

 

Cold sweat dripped down her back. Tzuyu could feel it as she shifted uncomfortably. She had been walking for a few minutes now. It didn’t normally take this long to get to the cabins, right? 

Just as the thought passed, the familiar rows of cabins came into view. Tzuyu sped up out of sheer relief, now almost jogging towards the familiar sight. 

But then the Daughter of Apollo froze in her tracks as a loud snapping sound came from her right. 

Frozen like a deer struck by headlights, she slowly turned her head. She didn’t see anything out of the ordinary but she could hear the crystal-clear sound of snapping tree branches. 

Tzuyu raised her sword up to chest level as the noises grew closer. Her heart drummed a fast beat, her palm clammy with sweat on her sword handle. 

The foliage rustled and Tzuyu tried to keep herself from losing her shit and screaming her head off. 

And then Jeongyeon’s face popped out of the foliage and Tzuyu was _this_ close to losing her shit. 

“YAH!” She flung her orb of light at Jeongyeon’s head. It bounced off harmlessly in a comical way. She would have laughed if it weren’t for the situation they were in. The orb of light floated its way back to its owner. 

Tzuyu let out a deep sigh before exasperatedly saying, “Are you trying to give me a heart attack or something?!” 

“Sorry.” Jeongyeon had a guilty mischievous expression. She felt a little bad; her girlfriend looked like she just took Atlas’s place momentarily. She extracted herself from the thick foliage and made her way closer. “I was looking for you but this strange fog made it hard.” 

“Felt like I was walking in circles.” Tzuyu heard Jeongyeon mumble as she brushed a few stray leaves off her shoulder. 

Tzuyu wondered what she doing up so early but then she remembered. _Ah, that’s right. We were suppose to have archery practice today._  

Tzuyu opened her mouth to say something but then another one of those horrible shrieks came out of nowhere. 

The two demigods jumped a few feet in the air before they clung to each other tightly. 

 _That was closer than the last one!_ The thought registered in the forefront of Tzuyu’s mind as she grabbed Jeongyeon’s hand and started running. 

“Quick! We have to get back to the Cabins!” 

“W-what was that!?!” 

“I don’t know! But it started when the fog appeared.” 

Her lungs burned and so did her legs but that didn’t stop her. The terrifying noises managed to fuel her speed. Terrified like two school children, the two dashed through the foggy woods, their hands still tightly intertwined. 

 

The two didn’t stop running until they were back within campgrounds. Tzuyu gasped for air as they reached Hestia’s Hearth. The warmth from the fire washed over her, quickly replacing the cold sensation of the fog with a comforting heat. Jeongyeon stumbled and collapsed onto a wooden bench, her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. 

“It’s a monster—it’s gotta be!” Jeongyeon rasped out. 

Tzuyu’s eyes traveled to hers and nodded. She couldn’t deny that fact. But her statement only raised another question. 

 _How did the monsters get past the Camp borders?_  

Jeongyeon shook her head at the unspoken question, her blonde hair swaying slightly. “There can’t be a hole in the barrier. Yesterday’s patrol reports stated nothing unusual.” 

A beat of silence. The two demigods reluctantly coming to the only logical conclusion. 

“Then that means something powerful summoned them.” Tzuyu said quietly, like she was afraid of speaking it into existence. A feeling of dread began to claw at her gut. 

Jeongyeon rose to her full height, her face wrinkled with worry. “Let’s go wake up the others.” 

  
  


/ 

  
  


The Camp was hustling and bustling, more so than usual. 

Tzuyu watched as campers ran around like headless chickens, armed to the teeth with celestial bronze weapons and strapped with leather armor. She thought she heard Dahyun mutter something about heavy metal helmets but decided not to ask. 

After the two had met with Chiron and explain what they experienced, the centaur declared the Camp to be in emergency lockdown. The entire camp had woken up and had been on high alert ever since, no thanks to the ear-piercing screeches that echoed from the mysterious fog in the woods. 

Speaking of—Tzuyu winced and covered her ears as another scream split the air. 

“Geez, you’d think they’d run out of breathe by now.” Dahyun said next to her as she rubbed her ear. 

Tzuyu gave her a weak smile in response. She appreciated that the demigod was trying to lighten the mood. She didn’t mention the way both of their shoulders trembled when another shriek echoed. 

 

Footsteps approached the two demigods. Tzuyu looked up to see Jeongyeon, carrying a quiver of arrows. 

“Here.” The Daughter of Hermes said as she handed the quiver over to Tzuyu. “Just in case you need extra.” 

Tzuyu nodded before slinging the quiver onto her back. 

“Hey!” Dahyun interjected. “What about me?” 

To which Jeongyeon blankly stared back at her. 

“Oh! I see how it is!” Dahyun exaggeratedly crossed her arms with a _‘hmph’_. 

Jeongyeon still stared at her with a deadpan look. “Dubu—you don’t even _use_ arrows.” 

“It’s the thought that counts!” 

Tzuyu giggled as the two launched themselves into a redundant debate. She was pretty sure Dahyun was just messing with her girlfriend. 

 

Just as the debate was about to escalate into a wrestling match, a flash of bronze metal caught their eyes. 

It was Nayeon, Sana, and Mina. A company of Athena and Ares kids trailed behind them. 

Nayeon gave a few hand signs as she turned to the mix of demigods. Tzuyu assumed she barked out an order cause the next thing she knew, the demigods had scattered towards the Armory and the Forge. 

Tzuyu watched as the older demigods continued making their way over. Nayeon had an annoyed look written all over her face—if her face didn’t give it away, her death grip on her spear sure did. Sana and Mina were speaking with each other rapidly, occasionally looking back at Nayeon as if to confirm something. 

Jeongyeon called out to them just as they reached within ear-shot. 

“How was the scouting party? Did you find anything?” 

Nayeon huffed out a breath, sounding more annoyed than she’s ever been. “No—the fog obscures all sense of vision and direction. We were struggling to even _stay_ in formation.” 

Mina added, “We believe it’s been enchanted by the creatures dwelling within. It’s most likely to confuse wanderers so that they have the chance to attack.” 

“Great. So we’re going in blind.” Jeongyeon had thrown her hands up. “Please tell me you guys have a plan.” 

Sana and Mina exchange a brief look. “Technically, yes.” 

 

A conch horn bellowed in the distance, almost strong enough to mask the ever loud hair-raising shrieks. The campers that were scurrying around earlier now formed ranks, almost orderly enough to mask their chaotic demigod energy. 

“That’s the plan.” Sana said as she twisted her ring, summoning her spear and shield in a flash. “Half of our forces will be on the defensive, while our other half will search through the fog. Chiron will take care of camp defenses while we tackle the woods.” 

The demigods shot to their feet as the groups began to march. They followed after Nayeon and Sana, heading towards the fog-infested woods. 

As they walked, Mina divulged a little more on the plan. “Chiron sent patrols near the borders and trails of the campgrounds. Meanwhile, several parties of demigods will scour the woods. He believes that the source of the fog is inside.” 

Tzuyu saw other groups near them, all moving the same way. It looked like they were all entering the woods from different directions. _Ah. We can cover more ground this way._  

They had neared the edge of the woods. The fog creeped on the outskirts but never crossed over to the campgrounds. _Is something preventing it,_ Tzuyu wondered. 

Nayeon stopped in her tracks, holding her spear and sword at chest level. “Ready?” 

Tzuyu scanned her friends’ faces. She felt better now that she wasn’t alone, and armed to the teeth. Still, she couldn’t help the shudder that ran down her spine as another screech erupted. It sounded much louder now that they were near the woods. 

 _As ready as I’ll ever be,_ Tzuyu thought as the group resumed their path. 

 

 

/ 

 

 

Tzuyu didn’t know how long they had been scouring the woods. The fog made her sense of direction fuzzy and it was almost impossible to tell the time of day with the missing sun. 

Was it possible to go mad without the sun? Tzuyu wondered if the missing sun had the same effect on the other demigods. Or was it just because she was a Daughter of Apollo that she felt so much worse off. 

“Hey, Dubu.” Jeongyeon tapped Dahyun’s shoulder. “Can’t you clear this fog out?” 

“Oh believe me, I _tried_. But every time I do—” Dahyun thrusted out a palm and a sharp gust of wind followed. The fog near them had dissipated, right before rolling back in. “—it comes right back as if nothing happened.” 

Dahyun pouted after her attempt. Mina had stepped closer and patted her gently, as if to say _‘you tried, A for effort’_. 

They had passed another tall tree—possibly the same one—when a rustling from nearby made them all freeze. 

She almost didn’t hear it, not with all the ear-shattering shrieks that seemed to echo every five minutes. 

 

The whole party tensed up, sword arms poised and ready to strike. 

Another screech was the only warning the demigods got before a large figure darted out of the woods, flying towards them at a breakneck pace. 

They all reflexively ducked—all except for Nayeon. 

The Daughter of Ares stood fast with a fire lit in her eyes. 

She thrusted her spear outwards but the monster was surprisingly nimble despite its large form. 

She let out a cry—whether out of pain or outrage, Tzuyu couldn’t differentiate—as the monster carried her in its claws. The demigod was slammed into a tree and the monster darted back into the cover of the woods. 

Nayeon shot back up to her feet with a growl. In a burst of anger, she slammed her shield into the bark of the tree, leaving a prominent dent in the wood. It was apparent that anger was the demigod’s source of motivation. 

“It’s coming back around!” Sana had been observing their surroundings ever since the monster made its retreat. The foliage of the trees rustled every once in a while, like it was random. 

But this is Sana we’re talking about. The Daughter of Athena was able to take note of the locations and pin-point a pattern. 

“9 o’clock!” Sana shouted as she pointed her spear in said direction. 

The group immediately turned just as the monster burst back into the clearing. The fog had dimmed somewhat with the creature’s appearance, providing the demigods with clear view of what was plaguing the woods. 

The creature’s body was a terrifying morph between female and bird. It had long and lanky limbs that looked deathly pale and boney. Instead of hands and feet, it had claw-like limbs, evident when it snatched Nayeon into the air earlier. The creature also had wings that jutted out from its back. No wonder it was so easy for it to dive and swoop from the treetops. It’s face was a blend of human and bird; sharp and soft features that looked otherworldly. 

 _Or underworldly_ , Tzuyu shivered when it’s beady eyes stared directly at her. 

 

The demigods charged at it, their weapons held high. Tzuyu pulled back her bow, aiming her arrow at its bird face. 

In a split second, the creature let out an ear-piercing shriek. 

Tzuyu could have sworn she saw the air particles in front of them split apart. 

The demigods stumbled to their feet, hands desperately cupping their ears to block out the noise. Now that the source was only a few feet away from them, the sound was louder and more powerful than before. 

 _Siren,_ Tzuyu thought. It was all clear now; the source of the fog and the screams had been because _sirens_ had appeared. 

But the question of _why_ still remained. 

 

Tzuyu managed to raise her head, watching in horror as the siren swooped down again. Its sharp claws glinted in the pale moonlight as it dived. 

She was frozen—still trying to recover from the stunning effect of the screech. 

A body slammed into hers, moving her forcefully out of the path of the siren’s menacing talons. 

“Oof!” 

A pair of hands brought Tzuyu back to her feet. When she steadied herself, she realized that Nayeon had pulled her out of the monster’s path. 

“Thanks.” Tzuyu breathlessly said, still a bit winded from what just happened. 

“No problem.” Nayeon kept her eyes on the siren’s movements. 

It was circling above them now. Occasionally, a shriek ripped out from its mouth, the soundwaves shaking the trees and rippling through the foliage. 

“Spread out!” Sana shouted to the party. 

“Stay away from the treetops!” Mina chimed in as the siren took to wider circles. 

Dahyun opted to summon her celestial bronze sword instead. Her halberd was out of the question—there was simply not enough space for it here. She wanted to summon her lightning too, but once again, there was no space. She couldn’t risk the collateral damage here. 

The siren had swooped down again. But this time, the demigods were ready. 

Dahyun parried the monster’s talons before blasting it with a burst of air. The siren let out a shriek as it tumbled through the air, not expecting the sudden gust. 

Tzuyu nocked two arrows in the bow before letting them fly. The awkward movements of the siren made it an easy target. Her arrows hit home, striking the beast in its side. 

A shriek erupted from the siren, this time resembling pain. Its feathers ruffled violently as ichor bled from the arrow wounds. 

Nayeon narrowed her eyes. They had inflicted damage. It was imperative that they continued the momentum. 

“Mina!” The Daughter of Ares called out as she took a knee. 

Mina’s head snapped over at the sound of her name. She took a look at Nayeon’s shield braced in front of her and understood instantly. She dashed towards her at a fast speed, not stopping until she reached her destination. 

Even then, Mina didn’t stop. She jumped, planting both feet on the face of Nayeon’s shield. Nayeon let out a grunt as she used her strength to launch Mina upwards. 

The Daughter of Athena spun in mid-air, whipping her dual swords around as she drew closer to the siren. Ichor sprayed into the air as Mina managed to land several slashes. 

The siren was about to swipe in retaliation when arrows came flying at it. It rolled in the air, barely managing to dodge the projectiles. The siren hastily sweep down again. 

Sana had mimicked Nayeon’s stance earlier with her own shield, but this time it was Nayeon who went sailing through the air. 

With a menacing battlecry, the Daughter of Ares hurled her spear as she barreled towards the siren. She bashed the siren’s side with her bronze shield just as her spear pierced one of the monster’s wings. 

The siren cried out as it was struck. Its body tilted off-balance—from the heavy slam of metal and because of the spear lodged in its wing. 

It fell to the ground with a loud _thump!_ Dirt scattering and ichor splashing upon impact. 

Its body twisted in pain as ichor pooled out of the gaping wound on its wing. Disconnected screeches ejected from its mouth, interrupting itself at every painful twisting movement of its limbs. 

Jeongyeon loomed above the creature, her sword held steady above her like a waiting messenger of death. Tzuyu thought it was ironic—after all, Jeongyeon’s father was the Messenger of the Gods. The siren’s beady eyes stared at Jeongyeon as it hissed. It’s mouth opened wide as if to let out another shriek but then— 

Jeongyeon’s sword had come down, lopping off the monster’s head and cutting its horrible shrieks off. 

Permanently. 

 

Just when the demigods thought they finally had a moment to rest, something strange happened. The siren’s body shook violently and Jeongyeon stepped back in alarm. The monster quaked before something burst from it. A hazy sphere of purple floated in the air before it launched itself at the sky. It hit the dark sky before shattering at the same time the siren’s body disintegrated into golden dust. 

There was a shriek, and a hiss, and a pop. 

Then part of the dark sky—or what Tzuyu thought was the sky—splintered into cracks. 

A few seconds passed as the demigods stared at the growing cracks in wonder. 

The cracks soon shattered under the pressure and light seeped through. 

Everyone’s jaw dropped as they watched sunlight poured through the small hole, illuminating a small portion of the woods and returning it to its state before the fog blanketed everything. 

 _The sun!_ Tzuyu’s brain went haywire. Thoughts ran through her brain. But she shut them off just as she shut her eyes. 

Sunlight streamed down. Tzuyu could feel herself being slowly rejuvenated. A comforting warmth seeped through her body—from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet. 

 _Oh,_ how she missed this sensation. The Daughter of Apollo let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. 

Tzuyu opened her eyes to see her friends slowly gathering together. They all looked weary from the fight with the Siren. 

It was Sana who spoke first. “It’s a dome of shadow! The sirens are the source holding the Camp captive.” 

“So if we destroy the sirens, we can return Camp back to normal?” Nayeon had shouldered her spear after retrieving it from the pile of golden dust. Dahyun, who stood next to her, wrinkled her nose and backed a step away. 

Sana opened her mouth to answer but then another hissing shriek echoed in the air. The demigods whirled around and watched as a similar purple beacon shot up into the sky. The same thing happened—cracks split the dark shadow dome until a hole burst open, letting in sunlight. 

Another siren down. 

Tzuyu observed the dome. The size of the holes weren’t too big, but they weren’t too small either. She didn’t know how many sirens had dwelled within the fog but she knew that they had to get rid of them all. 

“Looks like we have our work cut out for us.” 

Tzuyu nocked another arrow into her bow as she turned back to her friends. They looked as weary as she felt. But there was a new look in their eyes. 

A look of determination—now that they knew the solution to their problem. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! :)


	25. wrangling up some cattle (oh, did i mention that they're 6 foot tall, giant, red, and sacred? no? must have slipped my mind)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the tenth labor entails acquiring the golden red cattle, sacred to Apollo. but a problem arises as our demigod heroes arrive at the famous Triple G Ranch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> work and school is picking up and i'm juggling so much omg. updates will be slower, as you may have noticed. sorry in advance!

“Thanks! See ya around!” 

Chaeyoung grinned and cheerfully waved off the truck driver with her straw cowboy hat. The semi-truck driver waved his hand out the window before the vehicle started moving. The demigods could hear the truck horn blaring down the road. 

Momo coughed a little, the air here was a bit too hot and humid and dusty. Thank goodness they managed to pick up some more water and these cowboy hats from the last pit stop. 

She turned to the ranch in front of her. This was what the map was giving them directions to. 

The ranch was the only thing of interest here, other than the miles and miles of open farmland that stretched beyond her vision. Probably something to do with the Mist and Greek boundaries. She shrugged it off, not wanting to dive into that particular rabbit hole at the moment. 

Momo frowned briefly, her mind turning back to the strange Iris Message from earlier. _I hope things are ok back at Camp..._  

 

_Triple G Ranch_. 

That’s what the wooden signpost read. It creaked as a passing breeze gently swung the hanging sign. The familiar stench of manure and mythical animals reached Momo’s nose, immediately prompting the demigod to cover her nose as she tried to repress her negative memories associated with the smell. (Momo failed to hide her amused snort, much to Jihyo and Chaeyoung’s confused glance. _If Dahyun was here, she probably would have reacted ten times more dramatically._ )

“ _Urgh_...just when I thought we’d finally be rid of that smell.” 

Chaeyoung was empathetic and mimicked the Daughter of Poseidon, remembering their earlier encounter with Cliff and the Augean Stables. Jihyo was indifferent; _nothing_ could phase her again unless it was another Scythian Drakian. 

The Daughter of Apollo merely wrinkled her nose in distaste and said, “The sooner we finish, the sooner we can leave.” She took the lead, pushing past the already open gates and onto the main dirt path. 

 

On their way, the demigods passed by some mythical creatures that were casually grazing about. Chaeyoung pointed out each one to Momo, including her own opinion on them too. 

“...and there’s some horses over there. Oh and they breathe _fire_. Pretty cool, huh!” 

One of the mares lifted its head, it perked up when it noticed Momo. A small amount of flames flickered out from its nostrils as its gaze laid on her. “ _Our Lord Poseidon? An offspring?”_ At its words, a couple more horses perked up. 

Momo gave a small grin and a wave of her hand before her attention was caught by Chaeyoung’s exclamation. 

“Yikes! Look at the size of them!” 

She turned her head at the exclamation only to reel back in surprise. She certainly wasn’t expecting the ranch to house giant scorpions. And these are _Giant Scorpions_ she was talking about, easily measuring almost the same size as a small and compact car, like those mini Fiats. 

Fortunately the scorpions were housed in a pit, deep enough so they don’t come crawling up and stinging anything that moves to death. Momo had a full body shudder, _man what a way to go_. Even if she was safely on higher ground, she couldn’t help but to be on edge—especially with the way the scorpions’ stingers gleamed ominously in the sunlight. 

They passed another pen on the way. This time it was full of what Jihyo described as _Hippalektryons_. Basically, they were half-horse and half-rooster; the front half being the horse and their lower half was that of a rooster. Momo eyed the lower half with wide eyes, she hadn’t seen anything like this before. The hippalektryons had huge yellow clawed feet and their tails were large and feathery. Most of the ‘rooster ponies’—as Chaeyoung affectionately called them—had either red or green-colored feathers. 

 

The trio’s admiration of the rooster ponies was interrupted with a deep groaning bellow from the direction of the ranch’s main house. The cry sounded alarmed and painful. The demigods rushed over to the source, a hand ready at their weapons. 

The scene they found befuddled them; a man was on the porch flat out on his stomach and tied-up with thick rope. He had stark white hair that was pulled into a short ponytail and his matching white beard was neatly braided. A cowboy hat laid strewn on the wooden floor next to him, most likely from the skirmish. His skin was tan, presumably from working on the ranch, and he wore a denim jacket that was cut-off at the sleeves showing off his muscular biceps. Essentially, he looked like someone’s cowboy-punk grandpa that went to the gym often. 

_Gotta get them gains somehow…_  

The most important thing though was that his aura _screamed_ demigod to them. 

The old demigod squirmed in the rope binding as his captor had their foot on him; the captor being a monster that had 3 heads and 3 chests. 

Momo had to do a double take. Just to make sure she wasn’t seeing double—or should she say… _triple_. 

The triple-figure wore a plaid button-up that was split into 3 different colors, one for each chest. It was an ugly sight for her eyes but somehow he made it work. The shirt was tucked into some jeans, topped off with cowboy boots. His face had a mean sneer as he grind his boot further into the squirming body under him. 

“Ahhhh demigods. I was just getting hungry too.” His sneer gave way to a set of sharp teeth set in a wicked smirk. If the strong stench of monster didn’t set alarm bells off in Momo’s head, _that_ sure did. She pulled out her celestial bronze sword as he finished saying that, hearing Jihyo and Chaeyoung do the same next to her. 

_“Geryon and Eurytion.”_ Jihyo whispered to them. Momo and Chaeyoung nodded imperceptibly, she had told them the tale of those two during their cross-country road trip from Seattle. 

“Hey kiddos! Do me a solid and help me out!” The demigod on the ground, Eurytion, struggled uselessly in his bindings. He huffed out in frustration, “I assume y’all are here for a reason. I’ll give ya what you need if you free me!” 

“Swear on it!” Chaeyoung screamed out as she adjusted her grip on her sword, spinning it in a flashy and warning manner. The way this monster, Geryon, was eyeing them made her real uncomfortable and antsy. Embers were threatening to flare from her fingertips just from the sight of his ugly mug. All three of them! 

 

Several things happened in the _split second_ that came right as Chaeyoung said those words. 

 

_One_ — Geryon grinded his boot harshly into Eurytion hoping to stop him. 

_Two_ — lightning flashed and rumbled in pure daylight as Eurytion swore on the River Styx. 

_Three_ — Momo _lunged_ at the triplet monster and her sword swept across one of his faces, leaving a clean red line that cut from chin to cheek. 

_Damn, would Nayeon be proud of her speed._ The Daughter of Ares was always rambling on about “drawing first blood.” 

Geryon stumbled back clutching the face that was struck. One head growled and another snarled in response. A shield and a sword sprung out of nowhere as the monster jumped on the offensive, “I am going to _enjoy_ eating you demigods!” 

The face that suffered the hit took a deep breath before snarling, “ _Especially_ _you, child of Poseidon!”_  

The three-chested monster ran after Momo who had the sense to bolt out of the way. Chaeyoung quickly followed behind, trying to land an attack as he was distracted with Momo. Jihyo ran after them trying to get a clean shot but failing from their rapid movements. 

Eurytion laid squirming on the wooden porch still tied-up. “H-hey, wait! At least untie me first!” His cries fell on deaf ears as everybody was engrossed in the fight and moved further and further away from the ranch house. 

 

Not an inch of the farmland was left untouched as the battle raged on. The magical animals cried out and reared up in alarm as the fight drew near them. They fled far away from the conflict, at least as far away as their fenced-in pens allowed them to. 

The demigods danced around Geryon; their weapons lashed out as they leapt and twirled and ducked around his large body. Momo and Chaeyoung used their speed to their advantage, quickly confusing Geryon’s three different minds. Jihyo struck in the openings her teammates created, stunning Geryon from time to time and allowing the two demigods to exacerbate their damage. 

Momo sucked in a harsh breath as she rolled to the side, just managing to avoid the huge sword that came swinging down on her. Her hair was blown back as she stared with wide eyes. The blow had left a deep marr in the dirt where she was a moment ago. 

With his sword rooted in the ground, Chaeyoung took the opportunity to slash at the back of his legs, eliciting a harsh hiss from the monster’s set of mouths. In retaliation, Geryon swung his shield around and shield-bashed his attacker. Chaeyoung flew back with a yelp, miraculously landing in a pile of soft hay. She was flat on her back, dazed and sore and swearing she could see some mini rooster-ponies flying around her head. 

“Chaeng!” Jihyo worriedly called out to her friend, who was still in a disoriented mess. She wanted to run over to her but then that would leave Momo fighting by herself. Her hesitance made her falter and her body only allowed her to move when Momo parried another blow from Geryon by herself. 

The Daughter of Apollo uncharacteristically growled as she abruptly kneeled down, knocked back an arrow and waited. The forming bruises on her legs were the least of her priorities. Her eyes narrowed in concentration as she kept her aim trained on the three-headed monster. She mumbled a prayer to her father, Apollo, to guide her arrow true to her enemy. 

 

The sunlight grew harsh as it beamed down on the Triple G Ranch. 

 

Momo harshly breathed in and out. Every swing of her sword was met with Geryon’s own counter and sparks flew at every _clash_ and _clang_ of metal. She could feel her frustration welling up and could barely rein it in. 

She mentally slapped herself. She couldn’t risk losing control now, not with the state Chaeyoung was in. 

Momo lifted her sword up and a loud grunt left her lips as she brought it down in a sweeping gesture. Geryon held his shield high up, covering his entire upper body including his faces. Momo grinned, her feint had worked. 

While he was still unaware, Momo leaped forward using the monster’s thigh as a launching pad. She tucked her knees in to somersault in the air. When she was above Geryon, she dug her sword into his back all the way down to the hilt and let gravity do the rest. 

The sound of howling and ripping flesh echoed in the air. Momo shivered—despite her numerous encounters with so many mythical monsters, the Daughter of Poseidon doesn’t think she’ll ever get used to the horrifying sounds of battle. 

Momo landed in a crouch right behind him, a little more winded than she expected from the feint maneuver. 

Geryon let loose three loud agonizing bellows as the demigod’s sword slashed deeply down his back. He dropped his shield in pain where it clattered to the ground with a metallic ring. His sword grip tightened until his knuckles turned ash white. He whirled around, intent on delivering a heavy and wrathful blow to the demigod who managed to inflict such a deep wound. 

Momo staggered; she rose up but her stance faltered, her body wasn’t recovered enough to move out of the way. The color seemed to drain out of her face as bricks of dread dropped into the pit of her stomach. Geryon’s sword came down upon her in slow motion and Momo struggled to even move. Her tired muscles _screamed_ at her, feeling hopelessly like a bag of wet sand. 

 

It was _then_ that Jihyo struck. 

 

Guided by her father’s light, the arrow she was holding onto was set free. It cut through the air with a shrill whistle. A shining glint of light beamed from inside the wood until it cracked open and turned the arrow into a bolt of pure light. 

Apollo must have heard his daughter’s desperate prayer for the bolt of light pierced Geryon just as he twisted his torso for his attack. The arrow entered from one end of the monster’s ribs with a sickening squelch and exited through the other end in a burst of bloody ichor, reminiscent of a shotgun blown at point-blank range. The bolt of light was so pure and bright that the demigods could see it traveling clean through the monster’s clothed chests. (Which was sickening gross and cool at the same time, Momo told Jihyo after the whole ordeal.) 

The momentum of the shot was so powerful that it knocked Geryon off of his feet and through the wooden guard railings behind him… and into the Giant Scorpion pit. 

 

Jihyo took in deep breaths, still in her kneeling position. There was sweat built up on her forehead and neck. The entire time she’d been pulling the arrow back, she was pouring all her energy into it. _Photokinesis_ , one of Apollo’s rare gifts. The sunlight beating down on her back helped speed up the process but it still left her feeling like she just ran a 10K marathon. 

Momo, having exerted all her strength, trembled and fell back on her butt. She needed a moment, just to breathe and feel… well, alive. 

Geryon was right behind her a couple seconds ago, towering over her and ready to knock her down through the Earth and into the Underworld if it weren’t for Jihyo. She gasped out a shuddering breath, half because of the remaining fear in her body and half in utter relief. 

 

A low groan cut through the air, causing Jihyo to snap her head towards the noise. 

“Chaeng!” 

Jihyo scrambled to her feet, the bow in her hands disappearing and reforming as her ring as she ran over to the demigod still lying on the pile of hay. She gently cradled Chaeyoung and helped her slowly into a sitting position. Jihyo forcefully stuffed a piece of ambrosia into the younger’s mouth, waiting until she finished chewing and swallowed before asking, “How are you feeling?” 

Chaeyoung weakly mumbled as she leaned her head against Jihyo’s shoulder, “...like I got ran over by the Erymanthian Boar.” 

Jihyo couldn’t help but laugh. If she was already making jokes then her friend was going to be just fine. “Here, drink some nectar. You took a _nasty_ pounding from that shield.” 

The Daughter of Hephaestus gulped down some of the sweet golden liquid. The haze in her mind was clearing up at a snail’s pace and she still felt sore all over. “Yeah, _literally_ felt all 50 pounds of celestial bronze slamming into me.” 

 

While Jihyo was attending to Chaeyoung, Momo used her sword as a makeshift cane to help herself up. Her legs still trembled from the close encounter of Hades. She made her way over to the wooden railing—the part that was still sturdy of course. Before they could relax, she had to make sure that Geryon was down for the count. 

(They had already ran into that mistake earlier in their journey. Long story short, it ended with a panicking Chaeyoung trying to put the fire out of her clothes, a worried and angry Jihyo patching them up, a new scar on Momo’s shoulder, and a half-century old basilisk dead at their feet. 

Momo had mindlessly stared at the serpent’s body flaking into golden dust as Jihyo fussed around her numb shoulder, swearing that she’d never put anyone in that situation again.) 

She had to make sure that the monster was gone, if not for the safety of her friends then for the sake of her still trembling body. 

_...that was too close a call… a second longer and I would have…_  

Momo grimaced as she peeked over the railing and down the pit. The scorpions made quick work of Geryon alright. Nothing but a large pile of golden dust remained where the three-torso-shaped crater laid imprinted on the Earth. 

 

Now that there wasn’t any danger present, Momo jogged over to her friends. She helped shouldered Chaeyoung’s weight as they walked back to the house. More like stagger—the two of them felt utterly tired from their head to their toes. 

“Wait! Can you grab the shield?” 

Jihyo gave her a quizzical look but still complied with Chaeyoung’s request, scooping up the banged-up bronze shield. She grunted in surprise—it was way heavier than it looked. 

“Spoil of war?” 

“Heck yeah!” Chaeyoung gave a little shout and a fist pump. “It’s even got my little face dent on it.” 

Momo almost dropped her. Thankfully, she released an amused snort that dribbled into laughter instead of her weary companion. She leaned Chaeyoung against the wooden pillar of the ranch house porch before plopping down beside her. Jihyo took the time to (finally) free Eurytion from his binds. 

“You kids are frickin’ _wild_.” 

Eurytion gently rubbed his red and sore hands, the rope was thick and dug into his skin during their long tussle with Geryon. His words came out in a mix of astonishment and a teeny-tiny hint of admiration. 

“Well, I oughta thank you. I’ll be free of Geryon for a couple years until he reforms.” 

“No problem, my dude.” Chaeyoung had drawn out slowly. She was still a little unsure of how Eurytion would react now that he wasn’t helpless and hogtied. “So… about our deal…” 

“Right to business I see. Well, a deal’s a deal.” Eurytion adjusted his cowboy hat, which was rightfully on his head this time. His mouth was set in a firm line as the topic of negotiating came around. “What did ya have in mind?” 

 

The three demigods looked at each other, wondering where they should start. 

  
  


/ 

  
  


Momo let out a sweet and long sigh. She was bruised and battered from the fight but this fruity piece of pie was simply _heavenly_ for her taste buds. It came with a scoop of cold refreshing vanilla ice cream and a plentiful drizzle of golden nectar topped the plate off. She stuffed another spoonful into her mouth and hummed happily. 

“How’s your head, Chaeng?” Jihyo mirrored Momo’s action from across the table, but with much more grace and tact. 

The demigod in question flashed a thumbs-up as she sipped on a glass of iced tea. A puffy bag of ice was placed on top of her head. It swayed and jiggled in time to the rocking chair she was lounging in. 

Eurytion was out in the fields wrangling up a few red cattle—the same kind of sacred cattle that was needed for their quest. After the demigods explained their dilemma, the rancher was all too willing to give them a couple of cows. It was nothing compared to the _“few years of peace and quiet away from Geryon”_ as he put it. 

 

“Well, that’s 10 out of 12.” 

Momo dropped her fork on her 3rd plate with a quiet clatter. She patted her stomach gently as a content expression stretched across her face. 

Chaeyoung’s loud straw sipping was her only response. Momo rolled her eyes at the noise but smiled nonetheless. 

“What’s the 11th Labor?” 

Momo caught the map that was thrown at her. At her questioning eyebrow raise, Chaeyoung mumbled around her straw like a dejected kid being denied dessert, “‘Hyo said I can’t look at anything magical for an hour...says it messes with the healing process.” 

“You got about 25 minutes left.” Jihyo nodded in confirmation. Her friend had suffered a concussion from the shield bash. What did she expect really—the thing was 50 pounds of pure celestial bronze! 

Momo turned back to the enchanted tablet in her hands. She laid it on the table for all to see. She and Jihyo studied the interface, watching as a red dot blinked in the middle of the lone-star state of Texas.  

Jihyo brought out their handy Labors guidebook again and flipped the pages until she reached the last quarter of the book. “If I recall correctly, the 11th Labor was to get the Golden Apples of Hesperides. There’s a single tree that grows them but it’s guarded by a hundred-headed dragon named Ladon. But before we even _get_ to the golden apples, we have to find the garden first. All we know about it is that it’s a sacred place of Hera and that it’s located in the west.” 

The Daughter of Apollo tapped the red dot. The map zoomed in and out frantically before settling. A dashed line traveled westward from their current location. It crossed over the Sierra Nevada mountain range and faded into the northern end of the golden state of California. The two demigods blinked in surprise. 

“...the west coast? The Garden is in California?” Momo looked up. 

With a shrug of her shoulders Jihyo replied in the same unsure tone, “I mean, that’s what the map shows.” 

“I guess we’re heading to California then.” 

“Wait! Don’t forget we still haven’t finished the 10th Labor.” Chaeyoung called out after she finally emptied her drink. “We have to sacrifice the sacred cattle first.” 

“Ahh, that’s right.” 

They couldn’t move on until each labor was absolutely completed. 

Momo stared back at the map. She scratched her head thoughtfully, how were they going to find this hidden garden? Her gaze bore into the west end of the map, as if the answer would reveal itself to her. She racked her brain for _anything_ that might help. 

Eventually she sighed and slumped back in her seat—nothing was popping up. 

 

The sound of boots tracking through the dirt turned their heads. Eurytion was back and stringing along three giant golden red cattle. They easily matched the demigod’s height of 6-foot tall. With the reins in his hand, Eurytion spoke, “Here’s yer cattle. These are some of the more docile ones, thought ya might appreciate that.” 

Jihyo nodded with a smile, “Thanks!” 

“Oh no, the pleasure’s all mine!” Eurytion’s deep voice rumbled as he spoke, reminding Momo of a smooth narrator which contrasted with the tanned and muscle-toned rancher’s image. “Now I can tend to the ranch in peace _without_ Geryon nagging and hovering o’er my shoulder.” 

“Thanks for your help again.” Momo stood up, slinging her pack back on one shoulder. She grinned at the rancher, “The pie was delicious!” Eurytion let out a pleased laugh at that. 

Jihyo went ahead and secured the cattle’s reins. The red cattle could sense that she was a daughter of their patron; they all moo-ed gently in greeting. Chaeyoung came up to one to pet its soft hide, the ice bag atop her head still jiggling like an animation. 

“Here. Take these.” When Eurytion dropped a bunch of translucent spheres in Momo’s hand, she tilted her head in confusion. In her palm, they were no bigger than a tangerine. 

“These’ll bring y’all right back to the surface. You guys are headin’ to the Underworld eventually, right?” At their collective nod, Eurytion continued. “When you’ve finished yer last Labor or whatever, just crush ‘em in your hands. They’ll carry you home safely. The Underworld doesn’t exactly let people out easily.” 

“Thanks. Really.” Momo stored the magic items in her pack. If they really were going to step foot into the Underworld, then they’d definitely need this. 

“Aww, s’nothing.” Eurytion adjusted his cowboy hat. “Y’all dealin’ wit something Evil here. With a capital ‘E’! It’s the least I could do.” His stomach rolled at the mention of their quest and the prophecy. The 12 Labors were no joke. Add a powerful but unknown evil entity and a curse on their Camp was like a cherry on top. _How sweet._  

“Safe travels y’all.” Eurytion waved to the demigods from the gates of the ranch. “And good luck! You’ll be needing it for the last part of your quest.” 

With the big, red cattle in tow, the demigods headed westward. The 10th Labor was still in progress and wouldn’t be done until they brought the cattle to offer to one of the Gods. 

  
  


/ 

  
  


Luckily for them, a shrine for Hera was only a few miles west of the Triple G Ranch. They debated over which of the Gods to sacrifice the cattle to, but for some reason it only felt appropriate to give them to Hera. Momo only hoped the other Gods would remain unbothered, she heard that some of them could hold grudges for _really_ _insignificant_ reasons. 

Another grandiose temple in the middle of nowhere. Man, the Gods really know where to pick ‘em, huh. 

Jihyo led the string of red cattle up the temple steps. They really took a liking to her. 

“Ok, in you go!” 

Jihyo patted one of the cows’ hinds as they all trudged into the temple. She and the other two waited outside for a bit. A bright white light flashed and one of the cows moo-ed, its tone was rather relaxed, almost in recognition. 

 

When they entered the temple, it was empty, other than the usual extravagant decor and the offerings. Similar to all the other temples they’ve been in, the interior was decorated lavishly. The only difference was that the carvings weaved into the walls were of Hera and her plethora of symbols. 

Jihyo walked up to the offering bowl, getting out a couple of golden drachmas and fresh pomegranates. Chaeyoung stood by the entrance, a respectable distance between her and the giant Hera statue. She mumbled something about her old man and staying away from someone’s clutches. Momo stood somewhere between her two friends. Taking in the detailed stone depictions with wide eyes, she was still in awe that places like this existed in the modern age. 

Once done with her offerings, Jihyo dropped a torch that carried the sacred flame from the fire pit beneath the Goddess’s statue. The basin went up in flames but bore no real heat as the fire consumed the offerings. After the flames cleared, the large bowl was replaced with a few pieces of gold. 

Jihyo picked it up and the two demigods watched attentively. She turned to her companions with wide eyes, flashing the item in their direction. “I think we found a way in to the Garden of the Hesperides. Or a hint of its location, at least!” 

In her hand was a golden key. Its face was marked with a seal of a peacock, Hera’s symbolic animal. Jihyo read the bold engraving that lined the edge of the key: _GOLDEN GATE PARK, CONSERVATORY OF FLOWERS_. 

A surprised gasp escaped from Momo. “Holy Zeus, we really _are_ going to California.” Thunder rumbled in the distance. 

“How are we getting there though? We’re still in the middle of nowhere Texas.” 

Jihyo brought up her other hand. Apparently, Hera already thought of that since golden tickets were being held in Jihyo’s grasp. The tickets read: _OLYMPUS EXPRESS - VIP ONE WAY TO SAN FRANCISCO, CALIFORNIA_. 

Chaeyoung spluttered out a laugh. This was like being handed a prize on a silver platter. “Hey, maybe this Labor might be in our favor this time!” 

Momo grinned at the sound of her friend’s high spirits. It couldn’t hurt to hope. They left a few more fresh fruits in the offering basin before they departed the temple grounds. The demigods eagerly made way to the nearest portal that connected to the hidden Olympus Railroad. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! :)


End file.
